A Esposa do Irmão
by Nick Crawford
Summary: O tempo não apagara a antiga chama. Porém o segredo de cada um e a culpa oculta tornavam essa paixão mais proibida do que nunca.
1. Capítulo 1

**A Esposa do Irmão** pertence exclusivamente a **Audra Adams**! Quanto aos personagens, uns pertencem a Audra Adams e outros a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**A Esposa do Irmão - Audra Adams**

Corriam as primeiras horas de uma tarde fresca de fim de verão, quando a casa surgiu à vista. Lily Evans, olhando pela janela do carro, contemplou-a. Era ainda mais imponente do que ela esperava, uma verdadeira mansão georgiana, vermelha e branca, rodeada por um amplo gramado. E isso, de algum modo, assustou-a.

O motorista viu pelo espelho a perplexidade nos olhos dela e comentou com uma nota de respeito na voz:

— Linda casa.

Lily forçou um sorriso.

— Sim, linda. Demais.

O homem não disse mais nada. Levou o carro até o fim da alameda e abriu-lhe a porta, ajudando-a com a bagagem. Lily desceu e retirou algumas notas do bolso do jeans.

— Obrigada — murmurou, colocando-as na mão dele. Ele tocou a aba do boné com dois dedos.

— Boa sorte, senhora.

A resposta de Lily demorou um instante.

— Estou precisando muito disso.

Quando ele saiu com o carro, ela voltou-se para a entrada, ainda confusa. Se um ano antes alguém lhe houvesse dito que iria viver na casa de James Potter, teria respondido que não podia ser verdade. Mas, então, subitamente, lembrou-se de Jeremy. Ele teria certamente aprovado, dizendo que o irmão era suficientemente rico para fazer tal coisa. Se ao menos tivesse podido compreender...

Um novo começo. Olhou para o céu azul, que parecia oferecer-lhe uma recepção cordial e sentiu-se um pouco mais animada. Mas quando seus olhos subiram pelos degraus de mármore que levavam à porta, soube que não ia ser tão fácil quanto havia pensado. Não estava ainda preparada para enfrentar James.

Quando o vira pela última vez? Não considerando o dia do enterro, que permanecia em sua mente como um borrão, lembrou-se de que a última vez em que haviam estado juntos fora no Natal de cinco anos atrás, quando voara com Jeremy da Califórnia para visitar seus sogros, Sarah e Carlus Potter.

James estava mais amadurecido, mas não perdera nada do encanto da juventude. Sentira uma terrível ansiedade ao vê-lo e não soubera o que dizer. Procurara porém aparentar displicência, para que os outros não vissem o quanto estava nervosa.

Ele olhara-a como se ela fosse uma estranha. Cumprimentara-a polidamente, mas em seu rosto não havia o menor traço de alegria e prazer, deixando bem claro que era assim que devia ser. E assim fora, naquele penoso fim de semana.

Lily fixou um ponto a distância. Quando sua vida começara a mudar? Parecia há tanto tempo... E, de certa forma, era mesmo. Lembrava-se bem de tudo, embora naquela ocasião tivesse apenas doze anos. Seus pais acabavam de mudar-se para uma casa vizinha a dos Potter...

Não demorara muito a tornar-se a grande amiga de Jeremy, um dos filhos do casal. Pelo outro, James, sentira uma empolgação de menininha romântica. Não. Fora mais do que empolgação. Algo que no último ano do curso secundário transformara-se em amor, pleno e florescente. E naquela noite quente de verão, estava tão apaixonada como podia estar uma moça de dezessete anos.

A lembrança daquela noite não a fez mais corar de vergonha, como a fizera por tantos anos. Longe de James, os verões de sua juventude tinham se transformado em coisas do passado. Aprendera a dominar-se, reencontrar-se, reprimir as febres que a consumiam.

Não havia realmente motivo para estar tão nervosa. Mesmo porque James fora sempre um bom amigo. E nada havia acontecido para que deixasse de confiar nele... como amigo. Além do mais, o arranjo era conveniente para ambos. Lily estava fazendo um favor, aceitando a proposta de dirigir sua casa. Em contrapartida, ele estava lhe fazendo outro, dando-lhe casa e trabalho.

Mas era melhor não pensar que havia perdido tudo. Isso a deprimia. Então, reunindo toda a sua coragem, subiu os degraus da entrada e tocou a campainha. Ouviu o som no fundo da casa ecoar no silêncio da tarde.

Esperou calmamente. Ao fim de algum tempo, tornou a tocar. Não houve ainda resposta alguma. Era óbvio que ele não estava em casa. Onde estaria? Lembrava-se muito bem de ter deixado um recado na secretária eletrônica, com a hora e o dia exatos de sua chegada. Consultou o relógio de pulso. Três horas. Estava no horário.

Pensou em voltar mais tarde, mas ao olhar para a mala, soube que não havia outro lugar para onde ir. Essa era a fria e dura realidade. Tudo o que possuía eram algumas roupas e uns poucos livros. Do dinheiro que economizara com tanto sacrifício ao longo dos anos restava bem pouco. Jeremy gastara a maior parte. Em que, não sabia dizer. Depois houvera o enterro.

Outras lembranças começaram a aflorar de repente, confusas e dolorosas. A polícia... O corpo de Jeremy numa maca coberta com um lençol... O segredo que ocultara da família dele... Um pesadelo. Ah, se não tivesse chovido aquela noite... Se não tivessem discutido...

"Chega!", ordenou a si mesma. Tudo isso era passado. Tinha que aceitar os fatos e procurar levar uma vida normal. Ali em Nova Jersey, na casa de James. "Não posso mais agir como uma criança", refletiu, enquanto levava a mão à maçaneta. Para sua surpresa, a porta abriu-se.

No fresco vestíbulo, a luz dourada da tarde filtrava-se através de uma clarabóia, indo refletir-se nos pingentes do candelabro de cristal. Sorriu sem querer. Podia não ser tão mal, afinal. Deu alguns passos e olhou em torno. A casa de James.

Sua sogra dissera que havia ali mais espaço do que ele precisava e não exagerara. No hall podia-se dar um baile. O living situava-se à direita, a sala de jantar à esquerda, ambos enormes e finamente atapetados. Tudo perfeito, exceto por um detalhe. As peças estavam vazias. Não havia um só móvel, uma cadeira sequer.

Era estranho, James tinha meios para decorar a casa. Por que não o fizera ainda? Lily depositou a mala no chão de mármore do vestíbulo e seguiu ao longo do corredor até a ampla cozinha. Estava perfeitamente equipada. Tudo brilhava, imaculado... E não utilizado.

"Uma maneira bem estranha de viver", pensou. A casa lembrava-lhe uma tela em branco à espera do pincel do artista. Talvez sua sogra tivesse razão. James não precisava de ninguém. Nem mesmo de uma esposa. Mas isso não parecia ser suficiente para explicar algo assim.

A luz do sol seguiu-a, enquanto subia os degraus que conduziam ao andar superior. Quatro portas abriam-se para o vestíbulo, duas de cada lado da escada. Virou-se para a esquerda e experimentou a maçaneta da primeira, um quarto, também vazio. Abriu a porta ao lado. Esse, ao menos, estava mobiliado. E com muito bom gosto.

Ia voltar-se, quando ouviu o zumbido de um barbeador elétrico. Avançou e, pela porta entreaberta do banheiro, viu-o de pé diante do espelho, uma toalha amarrada na cintura, o corpo úmido do chuveiro. Um corpo à altura de sua inteligência, forte, sadio e cheio de vida.

Lily recuou um pouco e pôs-se a observá-lo, enquanto ele terminava de se barbear, encontrando um prazer quase sensual naquilo. Fazia anos que não o via de torso nu e estava impressionada. Um homem. Um homem de verdade.

James ficou com a mão parada no ar, diante do que lhe pareceu um leve ruído atrás da porta entreaberta. E então viu-a pelo espelho, da posição em que estava. A cor escuro dos cabelos contrastando com a tez clara, os profundos olhos castanhos, as salientes maçãs do rosto, a boca suave e o queixo firmemente arredondado. Voltou-se e contemplou-a em silêncio. Lily olhava-o com olhos brilhantes e um sorriso dançando nos lábios.

— Oi, James. É bom tornar a vê-lo! — A voz dela continha um calor sincero mas comedido.

— Lily? Não posso acreditar. Você... ― Ela o interrompeu, rindo.

— Não vá dizer que cresci. Se eu ouvir isso, começarei a dar gritos!

Ele riu com ela e confessou, meio embaraçado.

— Você está muito diferente. Quase não a reconheci.

— Eu também não o reconheci, de modo que estamos empatados.

James tornou a sorrir.

— Estou feliz que tenha vindo, Lily. Fez boa viagem?

— Muito boa.

— Você só me encontrou em casa porque acabo de chegar de uma viagem de fim de semana.

— Não estava me esperando? — estranhou Lily.

— Não nesta segunda-feira. Pensei que você viesse na próxima semana.

— Deixei um recado na secretária eletrônica, confirmando a data e a hora de minha chegada.

— Não o recebi.

— Algum defeito no aparelho?

— Não. O aparelho está perfeito. — James passou por ela e encaminhou-se para o quarto. — Não quer me esperar lá embaixo?

— Mas James, eu ainda...

Ele não lhe deu atenção. Com um rápido girar de calcanhares, afastou-se e foi até o gaveteiro pegar as roupas para trocar.

Lily dominou a irritação, dizendo a si mesma que tinha de ser paciente. Sabia que era tão difícil para ele comunicar-se com ela, quanto para ela comunicar-se com ele. Ficou imóvel um momento. Depois dirigiu-se rapidamente para a porta. Não virou a cabeça, mas sabia que ele a seguia com o olhar.

James acompanhou os movimentos dela, até vê-la desaparecer no vestíbulo. Então, incapaz de qualquer iniciativa, deixou-se cair sentado na beirada da cama com a toalha ainda enrolada na cintura. Lily tinha mudado muito desde que a vira pela última vez. Lembrava-se dela como uma adolescente sonhadora e essa impressão permanecera em sua mente até poucos instantes atrás. Quando fora que ela crescera?

Quase não a havia reconhecido. Os longos cabelos que lhe caiam pelos ombros eram mais sedosos, os olhos mais brilhantes. A delgada mocinha de anos atrás desabrochara e transformara-se numa mulher bela, graciosa e atraente. A mulher que ele sempre imaginara que Lily se tornaria. Não sabia se estava pronto para lidar com ela.

Então lembrou-se daquele Natal na casa de seus pais. Fora constrangedor. Embora estivesse sempre em contato com seu irmão, via-o muito pouco. Conhecia os motivos de Jeremy para esse afastamento. Haviam começado no último ano da escola secundária, quando ganhara uma bolsa de estudos para o curso superior e Jeremy fora reprovado. Seu irmão, esperava, não conhecia os seus motivos. E, agora, ele se fora...

Não podia pensar no acidente sem envergonhar-se. Sentia-se culpado por não tê-lo evitado de algum modo. O que era uma loucura, naturalmente. Encontrava-se a três mil milhas de distância, quando o desastre acontecera. Mas a sensação de culpa persistia, apesar de todos os seus esforços para livrar-se dela. Era uma extensão da culpa que sentia em relação a Lily pelo que ela tivera de suportar ao casar-se com Jeremy.

Deixara os anos passarem sem que tivesse feito coisa alguma. Más tinha certeza de que podia fazê-lo agora, estimulando-a a viver sua vida, a ser feliz e vencer. Tinha que fazê-lo. Pela memória de seu irmão, por si mesmo... e por ela.

Encontrou-a na cozinha, devorando um pedaço de queijo.

— Espero que não se importe. Estou faminta — ela disse.

— Fique à vontade, mas não há muito o que comer por aqui. A geladeira está vazia. Conto com você para reabastecê-la e governar a casa.

Lily sorriu.

— Não há muito o que governar. Também a casa está vazia. Por que não a mobília ?

— Ainda não arranjei tempo. Minha agenda está lotada.

— Você podia contratar um decorador de interiores.

— Tentei, mas não deu certo.

— Não conseguiu o que queria?

Ele a encarou por um momento e respondeu:

— Vamos dizer que eu estava mais interessado em que ela se mudasse para cá, do que com a decoração da casa.

— Ela? Ela, quem?

— O nome não importa. Acabou.

Por um momento, houve silêncio absoluto. Lily notou-lhe a expressão contrariada e desculpou-se.

— Oh, James! Sinto muito. Não queria me intrometer em seus assuntos pessoais. Isso não vai acontecer novamente.

— Não há problema — ele disse com voz incolor.

— Não devia ter feito tantas perguntas — ela insistiu, angustiada. — Não tinha esse direito.

—Tem todo o direito, Lily. Ao menos enquanto estiver aqui. — Seus olhos se encontraram. — Compreendeu? ― Lily fez que sim. — E você? Está realmente bem? Já faz um ano, mas sei que o acidente a arrasou.

— Agora estou bem.

James sentiu um nó na garganta. Alguma coisa na sua voz, na sua solidão, tocou-lhe o coração.

— Conseguiram apanhar o sujeito?

— Que sujeito?

— O motorista embriagado, causador do acidente. ― Uma sombra velou os olhos de Lily.

— Não. Nunca o apanharam.

— Senti muito não ter voltado à Califórnia, depois do enterro. Prometi que iria, mas...

— Não se preocupe comigo, James. Sei que você é um homem muito ocupado.

— É... muito ocupado. — Ele suspirou. — O importante é que você esteja bem.

—Eu estou muito bem. Mas ainda não estou acreditando.

— Acreditando em quê?

— Que estou aqui.

— Não é tão difícil assim de acreditar.

— Nunca fui antes a lugar nenhum sozinha. E aqui estou eu agora, depois de voar pelo país inteiro.

— Está arrependida?

— Não, James. Agradecida. Por tudo.

— Você não tem de que agradecer. Entendido? ― Lily riu.

— Sim, senhor!

James fitou-a, pensativo, por um momento. Parecia que ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas acabou limitando-se a perguntar:

— Gosta de espaguete?

— Adoro!

— Ótimo. Isso eu sei fazer — ele anunciou, enquanto punha a água para ferver.

— Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

— Não quer abrir o vinho que está no armário? Há um saca rolhas na gaveta da pia.

— Isso é tudo? Mais nada?

— Isso é tudo, por enquanto. — Ele sorriu por cima do ombro. — Mas não se preocupe. Amanhã terá muito o que fazer.

— É para isso que estou aqui, não é?

Trocaram algumas palavras, enquanto James cozinhava, sobre a viagem e os pais dele. Quando sentaram-se à mesa, Lily descobriu que ele havia realmente se esmerado para ela. O espaguete estava delicioso.

— Você é um homem de muitos talentos — disse-lhe, numa tentativa de quebrar o gelo.

"É natural", pensou James, compreendendo a intenção dela. Fazia tempo que não mantinham algum tipo de relacionamento. De muitas maneiras, Lily era ainda uma estranha para ele e tinha certeza de que ela sentia o mesmo em relação a ele. Nunca mais houvera entre eles a comunicação que houvera naquela noite de verão de tantos anos atrás, quando se haviam dito tudo o que tinha algum significado para ambos.

— Acho que você ainda não me conhece — disse-lhe, dando forma a seus pensamentos. — Nem eu a você.

Lily o encarou e ele julgou ver passar por seus olhos uma sombra de tristeza.

— Acho que não, James. Não me lembro a última vez que tivemos uma conversa séria — ela disse. Mas não era verdade. Lembrava-se, sim. Lembrava-se também da dor que sentira quando ele a havia deixado.

James ficou um momento em silêncio. Então, propôs:

— Vamos fazer um trato. Se um de nós tiver alguma pergunta a fazer, que a faça sem constrangimento.

— Não estou me sentindo constrangida, James.

— Está, sim. E eu também. Vamos tentar. Vamos fazer um esforço para nos conhecermos melhor. Que lhe parece?

Lily sentiu o coração bater forte, totalmente descontrolado. Não queria fazer trato algum. "Não faça perguntas que eu não lhe direi mentiras", quis dizer. Mas disse apenas:

— Por mim, tudo bem.

— Ótimo!

Arrumaram a cozinha rapidamente. Depois apanharam seus copos de vinho e foram até a varanda para admirar o pôr-do-sol. A vista das montanhas Watchung era deslumbrante.

— Tinha quase esquecido dessa beleza tranqüila das montanhas — suspirou Lily.

James virou-se para ela.

— As montanhas do oeste são também deslumbrantes, envoltas naquela névoa azul.

— Não é a mesma coisa.

— Por que não?

— Não sei. Acho que não me sentia em casa na Califórnia.

— Por que ficou, então?

— Jeremy não queria sair de lá. Não era apenas o dinheiro, mas uma porção de outras coisas. Ele gostava daquele tipo de vida.

James não tinha resposta para isso. Aproximou-se dela, mas ela não se voltou, embora ele estivesse tão próximo, que ela podia sentir sua respiração de encontro ao pescoço.

Por um infindável momento, Lily pensou que ele fosse tocá-la. Mas isso era algo que James nunca fazia. Em todos aqueles anos, podia contar nos dedos de uma única mão as vezes em que haviam tido um contato físico casual. Era como se, por algum motivo, ele tivesse receio de tocá-la.

Lentamente, virou-se para ele. Por um momento, teve a sensação de encontrar em seu rosto a mesma indefinível ansiedade que ela própria estava experimentando. "Ah, se fosse possível...", pensou. Mas durou só alguns segundos. De repente, como se um muro invisível se erguesse entre eles, já não conseguia mais decifrar sua expressão.

James ocultou o brilho de seus olhos sob as pálpebras semicerradas e disse brandamente:

— Sugiro que vá a meu quarto e tire um cochilo antes do jantar. A mudança de horário é sempre cansativa.

— Não estou me sentindo cansada.

— Mas vai sentir-se. O cansaço geralmente aparece na hora do jantar. Vamos jantar às oito, se você concordar.

— Por mim, está ótimo.

Ele ergueu o copo e tocou o dela, num brinde.

— Então bem-vinda ao lar, Lily.


	2. Capítulo 2

James hesitou antes de bater na porta do quarto. Podia ouvir Lily movendo-se em seu interior. Por fim, decidiu-se e bateu.

— Pode entrar!

Lily estava de pé ao lado da cama. Em vez do jeans, vestia uma camiseta branca de dormir e, pelo que lhe era dado ver, constatou que ela nada usava por baixo.

— Precisa de alguma coisa? — ela perguntou.

— Vim apanhar uma muda de roupa e um terno. Vou sair logo cedo pela manhã. Não quero incomodá-la.

— Estou constrangida — ela confessou. — Privei-o de seu quarto e de suas comodidades.

— Nem pense nisso.

— Você devia me deixar dormir no quarto de hóspedes.

— No chão? Não diga bobagens — ele observou, desaparecendo no interior do closet.

Ela disse atrás dele:

— Estou acostumada a dormir em qualquer parte. A banda costumava tocar até altas horas da madrugada e, se eu quisesse descansar, tinha de fazê-lo onde quer que estivesse.

James emergiu do closet com o terno, a camisa e a gravata dobrados sobre o braço.

— Você vai descansar melhor aqui. Quanto a mim, uma noite no chão não irá me matar.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta.

— Acho que vou seguir seu conselho. Estou exausta — ela concedeu, esticando os braços acima da cabeça.

James desviou os olhos, mas não antes de ter uma boa visão dos seios dela comprimidos dentro da camiseta.

— Vá deitar-se, Lily.

— É o que vou fazer — ela anunciou, deixando-se cair sobre a cama com um movimento harmonioso, fluido. — Ah! É o paraíso!

James sentiu a antiga impressão de inocência e vulnerabilidade envolvê-lo e penetrá-lo. Lily parecia uma menininha encolhida na espaçosa cama de seus pais. Uma menininha que devia ser protegida e tratada de maneira excepcional. Agora mesmo, tinha vontade de apanhá-la ao colo e aquecê-la com seus braços...

Virou-se bruscamente e afastou-se da cama e da mulher ali deitada, escapando de sua influência. Antes de sair, apagou a luz.

— Boa noite, James — ela disse com voz suave, que mais parecia um convite.

Olhou-a à luz do luar que se filtrava pela clarabóia. Naquela noite de verão, ela dissera que o amava. Mas aquilo, sem dúvida, fora uma tolice, uma paixão efêmera de colegial que já devia estar superada.

— Boa noite, Lily. Durma bem.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, sabendo que estava querendo se enganar. Ela não havia esquecido e ele também não. Do contrário, não estaria sentindo o que sentia. Lily estava dentro dele, como coisa sua, parte de seu corpo.

Sempre acreditara que o tempo acabasse de uma vez por todas com essa obsessão. Doce ilusão! Lily parecia ter aumentado seu poder sobre ele. Percebera isso após o acidente. Ao descobrir que Jeremy a deixara desamparada, sentira imediatamente o impulso de oferecer-lhe alguma espécie de ajuda. Ela não merecia passar por novos aborrecimentos. Como os que Jeremy lhe causara.

Seu irmão fora sempre um ansioso. Na ilusão de que procurava e encontrava seu caminho, tornar-se um grande astro do rock, ele não tivera escrúpulos em sacrificar a mulher, obrigando-a a compartilhar de sua vida errante.

Logo ficara claro para todos, menos para Jeremy, que ele não tinha nem talento nem força de vontade suficientes para isso. Mas Jeremy agarrara-se a seu sonho tão tenazmente quanto se agarrara a Lily, como se as duas coisas estivessem intimamente ligadas. Impelidos por uma inquietação que não lhe dava sossego, ele a arrastara, ano após ano, de um lugar ao outro do país.

Lily sempre sofrera com o estado de exaltação em que ele vivia. Desistira dos estudos e até mesmo da perspectiva de uma vida normal, como casa e filhos. O fato de que não tivessem tido nem uma coisa nem outra não surpreendera a ninguém. Jeremy não mudara nada. Continuava a ser o mesmo irresponsável que sempre fora.

Agora era diferente. Lily não tinha mais ninguém no mundo. Seus pais haviam morrido e James era seu único parente vivo. E ela confiava nele. O passado era passado. Lily guardara absoluto segredo sobre o fato e ele também. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mas acontecera e James devia lembrar-se do que se seguira depois. A ânsia contida, a depressão inexplicável, a inquietação que se havia instalado dentro dele, frustrando todos os seus prazeres.

Tirou o roupão e estendeu-se sobre o colchão de ar com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça e os olhos voltados para o teto. Começou a pensar em como Lily estava bonita naquela noite. Tinha apenas dezessete anos, quase uma menina, e era doce, graciosa, delicada. A ternura o havia dominado...

Ela nunca escondera seu interesse por ele. Sem o traduzir em palavras, ele sempre deixara claro que não a levava a sério. Mas aquela noite... Fechou os olhos. Fora há muito tempo atrás e, contudo, não estava tão longe assim. Nove anos. Tanta coisa acontecera desde então e, no entanto, bastava ativar a memória para que tudo voltasse com a maior nitidez.

Toda a vizinhança havia comparecido àquela festa de 4 de Julho. A meia-noite, as ruas estavam repletas de gente. A um certo momento, não se lembrava por que, tomara o braço de Lily e a levara em silêncio até a casa dele. Olharam-se um instante. Ele curvara a cabeça para ela. Lily aproximara o rosto, seus lábios se tocaram.

Tornara a olhá-la. Vira que ela estava com os olhos fechados e um pensamento atravessara-lhe a mente, como um relâmpago: "É uma loucura, James! Ela pode parecer mulher, mas é apenas uma garotinha de colégio. Uma menininha romântica. Não seja idiota!"

Mas ela descansara a cabeça em seu ombro e isso acabara por anular suas boas intenções. Fizeram amor e algo especial acontecera entre eles, uma espécie de química que fizera o sangue de ambos fervilhar e seus sentidos delirarem. Quando voltaram a si, e ele percebera o que haviam feito, era tarde demais.

Naquela mesma noite, por uma daquelas coincidências que às vezes mudam o destino dos homens, seu irmão confessara-lhe que amava Lily. O dia seguinte, sem hesitar, James pusera fim ao que havia apenas começado. Era o mínimo que podia fazer por Jeremy, que sempre se considerara inferior a ele. E renunciara ao amor de Lily.

Sabia que a magoava profundamente. Vira as lágrimas que lhe afloravam aos olhos e que ela procurava desesperadamente conter. Mas não percebera quanto, até que, passados dois meses, fora abalá-lo uma novidade: Lily abandonara a família e fugira com Jeremy. Uma carta de seus pais, poucos dias depois, deu-lhe mais notícias do jovem par: haviam se casado em Reno.

Esse detalhe viera ajudá-lo na luta que travava consigo mesmo para tirar da mente as lembranças daquela noite. Mas, embora não quisesse admiti-lo, ficara com ciúmes do irmão e esse fora um dos motivos de seu afastamento. Não poderia suportar a presença de Jeremy feliz, não poderia suportar a idéia de sabê-lo possuindo a mulher que tivera nos braços, fazendo-a gemer de prazer, gritar um nome que não era o seu.

Fizera esse supremo sacrifício pelo bem dele. Na ocasião isso lhe parecera tão nobre... Mas, à medida que os anos passavam, percebera que seu gesto não lhe trouxera nenhum consolo. Nenhuma mulher conseguira substituir Lily e nenhuma o fizera sentir o que sentira por ela naquela noite quente de verão.

O que a tornava, agora, um perigo em potencial. A sua missão era ajudá-la, protegê-la, não causar-lhe mais problemas. Ela já os tivera em demasia no passado, para que agora tivesse de suportar o assédio de seu próprio cunhado.

Fechou os olhos e procurou descansar. Mas a consciência de que Lily estava ao alcance de sua mão, levava-o a pensar que aquela seria a primeira de muitas noites mal dormidas.

* * *

Os móveis do quarto de hóspedes chegaram às primeiras horas da tarde. Lily esperou que os encarregados montassem as peças e então começou a arrumar tudo com capricho. Quando terminou, deu um passo para trás e admirou sua obra. O quarto pareceu-lhe muito aconchegante, com suas cortinas floridas e o espelho sobre a cômoda.

Voltou cantarolando ao quarto de James, para recolher seus pertences. Sentia-se de novo jovem e contente. James... Por um instante, na noite anterior, pensara que ele fosse passar-lhe o braço em torno da cintura. Desejava ansiosamente sentir seu calor, ainda que fosse como amigo. Fazia tanto tempo que não a tomavam nos braços...

Com um suspiro, voltou ao seu próprio quarto e pôs-se a desfazer a mala lembrando, com renovada angústia, seu tolo comportamento de adolescente. Especialmente naquela noite...

Forçara-o, praticamente, a fazer amor com ela. Mas estava tão apaixonada que não podia sentir ou ver outra coisa que não fosse ele: suas mãos, sua boca, seu corpo sobre o dela. Fora maravilhoso. Exatamente como sempre achara que devia ser o ato de amor compartilhado por duas pessoas interessadas uma na outra.

Até a manhã seguinte, quando ele batera à porta da casa dela logo cedo e desculpara-se por ter aproveitado de sua inocência. Fora um erro, dissera. Tudo acontecera num instante, mas aquele momento fora decisivo para ela. Dera-lhe as costas e saíra da sala correndo, a dor apertando-lhe implacavelmente o coração.

Se Jeremy não estivesse lá, provavelmente não teria aguentado tamanho sofrimento. Mas Jeremy estava lá e confortara-a com o seu amor, com a sua presença. Então, quando se dera conta, vira-se casada com um homem a quem estava agradecida, mas que não amava.

Não fora culpa de Jeremy, apenas dela própria. Fizera de tudo para compensá-lo de sua falta de amor. Fora delicada com ele. Tão delicada que ele nunca percebera nada. Nem mesmo a infinita amargura que havia dentro dela.

Continuava a pensar nisso, quando desceu à cozinha para preparar uma xícara de chá. Oh, James! Não podia querer-lhe mal. Ele a estava ajudando agora. Sabia que não era apenas pela memória de Jeremy, mas também para redimir-se de um erro do passado. Estava agradecida por isso, mas não queria que ele se sentisse ainda mais responsável por ela do que já se sentia. Não queria tornar-se uma carga sobre seus ombros.

— Olá!

Lily virou-se num ímpeto, o coração batendo forte. Bastava James estar por perto para que ela se sentisse melhor. Era estranha essa sensação de segurança que ele lhe dava.

— Não ouvi você chegar.

— Você parecia imersa em pensamentos. ― Lily desconversou.

— Ainda não são cinco horas. O que o trouxe para casa tão cedo?

— Estava ansioso para saber se os móveis tinham chegado. Chegaram? ―Ela fez que sim. — Gostou?

— Adorei. São simplesmente maravilhosos.

— Combinam com o estilo da casa — ele disse parecendo satisfeito com a reação dela. — Fui eu que escolhi tudo.

— Pois escolheu bem. A cama parece ter sido feita para caberem quatro pessoas. Uma delícia!

James sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias, enquanto sua mente formava imagens extasiantes de Lily na cama. Nua. Sensações arrebatadoras inflamavam seu corpo, mas procurou dissimular o que sentia.

Lily viu o desejo aflorar em seus olhos e enrubesceu. Como pudera dizer tal coisa? Acabara de se prometer que não o colocaria numa situação embaraçosa e atrevera-se a falar no tamanho da cama! James estava evidentemente embaraçado.

— Estava pensando em dar uma volta de carro. Você se importa?

— Claro que não. Deixei as chaves na ignição da caminhonete para isso. Use-a sempre que quiser. Aonde quer ir?

— Estou com vontade de dar uma olhada nas lojas — ela disse, corando. — Preciso de roupas para quando as aulas começarem.

James assentiu e serviu-se de café.

— Acho que sabe que muitas coisas terão de mudar, a partir de agora. Você vai precisar também de alguma coisa para as ocasiões formais. Pretendo oferecer jantares para um ou outro cliente importante, quando a casa estiver pronta. Sabe cozinhar?

— Muito bem.

— Ótimo. — Ele colocou a xícara na pia e voltou-se para ela. — Não quer que eu vá com você?

— Será um prazer.

Desceram até a garagem. Lily sentou-se ao volante e seguiu as instruções dele. O lugar não mudara muito desde a época em que morava ali. Mas, de algum modo, parecia diferente.

— Que é que há, Lily? — ele perguntou. — Alguma dificuldade?

— Não me lembro bem do caminho.

— É natural. Faz quase nove anos que você saiu de Nova Jersey.

— Nove anos... Mal posso acreditar!

— Para onde será que foram?

— Não sei — ela confessou, enquanto entravam no estacionamento do shopping.

Seus olhos se encontraram e, dessa vez, houve calor no sorriso que trocaram. James deu-lhe a mão.

— Vamos — ele disse, ajudando-a a saltar.

Lily entrou hesitante na grande loja de departamentos. Não estava acostumada a fazer compras. Nunca tivera dinheiro suficiente para formar um bom guarda-roupa. E também nunca houvera necessidade disso, vivendo ao estilo de vida de Jeremy. Camisetas e jeans tinham sido suficientes para qualquer ocasião.

Mas como James dissera, agora precisava de algo mais. Ia governar a casa dele, fazer as vezes de anfitriã e teria de apresentar-se à altura do que se esperava dela.

— Vou ajudá-la a escolher — ele disse, como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. — Afinal de contas, somos velhos amigos.

A afirmação colheu Lily de surpresa. Assentiu, mas sem deixar de pensar como os dois irmãos eram diferentes. Jeremy não se importava nem um pouco com o que ela usava ou fazia. Nem mesmo para onde iam. Era ela quem tomava todas as decisões, agindo, de certo modo, mais como mãe do que como esposa.

Sorriu para James. Embora gostasse de tomar suas próprias decisões, era uma impressão muito agradável a de ter ao seu lado alguém que soubesse tomar a iniciativa.

— Manequim? — ele perguntou.

— Trinta e oito. Ou era, quando comprei um vestido pela última vez.

Começaram a percorrer juntos os corredores da seção de roupas. James foi o primeiro a achar alguma coisa.

— Que tal este?

Lily examinou o vestido. Era bonito mas de estilo antiquado.

— Não sei... — disse, sem entusiasmo.

— Não é de seu agrado?

— Para ser franca, não.

— Muito bem. E este? ― Lily torceu o nariz.

— Mangas compridas... Decote fechado...

— Muito adequado para o inverno que vem aí — fez-lhe ver James.

Ela riu.

— Oh, quanto a isso... Prefiro este — anunciou, erguendo um pretinho de malha.

James abanou a cabeça. Muito curto e muito justo. Os olhos dos homens se voltariam automaticamente para ela, quando entrassem num lugar público.

— Não é ousado demais?

— Não acho — rebateu Lily e entrou no provador com o vestido na mão.

Quando ela reapareceu, ele teve a impressão de que estava vendo outra pessoa. Olhou-a com admiração. Podia ver, através do vestido justo, os músculos ondulantes das coxas, o contorno dos seios. Esbelta, mas inconfundivelmente feminina. Contudo, objetou:

— Curto demais. Justo demais.

Lily mirou-se no espelho, empolgada por uma onda de satisfação. O que via lhe agradava muito. O vestido fazia-a parecer mais sexy, mais mulher.

— É maravilhoso! Parece que foi feito sob medida para mim.

— Pintado sob medida para você!

Ela não pôde impedir-se de dizer:

— Oh, James, como você é antiquado!

— Bom, é que...

— Não gosta do vestido?

— É lindo, mas...

— Acha que seus clientes vão gostar dele?

— Tenho certeza que sim. Mas não se trata disso.

— Do que, então?

James não respondeu. Lily estava muito perto e dela vinha um perfume empolgante, que lhe punha fogo nas veias. Não era fácil resistir.

— Está bem, Lily. Se o vestido lhe agrada tanto, compre-o.

O rosto dela abriu-se num sorriso.

— Era o que pretendia fazer! — ela declarou, tornando a entrar no provador.

Depois disso, James achou que era melhor acabar com aquilo logo de uma vez. Se não a visse provar os vestidos, não seria apanhado de surpresa. E, com a desculpa de que precisava comprar algumas coisas para si mesmo, deixou-a, dizendo que voltaria dentro de meia-hora.

Lily observou-o afastar-se com uma certa preocupação. Não tivera a intenção de desafiá-lo. E, para penitenciar-se, comprou duas saias e duas blusas clássicas, e um blazer azul-marinho com botões dourados. Era tudo o que se podia permitir, naquela primeira compra.

Instantes depois, com a sacola na mão, pôs-se a vaguear pela seção de lingerie. Súbito, seus olhos detiveram-se numa encantadora camisola azul, de um transparente crepe de seda com aplicações de cetim do mesmo tom.

Era, sem dúvida, a coisa mais feminina e deliciosa que já vira. Tocou-a com a ponta dos dedos, reverente. Não tinha nenhum motivo para usá-la, ou para querer usá-la. Mas, ainda assim, gostaria de possuí-la.

A voz de James às suas costas interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos.

— Muito bonita... apesar de tão transparente.

Lily virou-se.

— É a coisa mais linda que eu já vi.

A vendedora aproximou-se, solícita.

— Não quer experimentá-la?

— Oh, não! Estava apenas admirando.

— Você está encantada com a camisola — observou James. — Por que não a compra?

— Não viu o preço? Astronômico! E depois, o que eu iria fazer com ela?

— Usá-la, Lily.

Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir. Aquela seria a última coisa em que pensaria. E James ficou calado por um momento. Depois decidiu-se.

— Vou comprá-la para você.

— Oh, James!... Por favor, não.

— Por que não?

— É um bocado de dinheiro.

— Mas você gostou dela e eu quero oferecê-la a você.

— Sinto muito, James, mas não quero.

Ele acariciou-lhe o rosto com o dorso da mão.

— Será que não posso oferecer-lhe um presente?

— Claro. Mas...

— Então!

Ele fez um sinal à vendedora, que se aproximou com um sorriso profissional estampado no rosto.

— Mudaram de idéia? — ela perguntou.

— Pois é... — respondeu Lily, lacônica.

A moça retirou a camisola do cabide e, com ela no braço, encaminhou-se para a registradora.

— Seu marido é muito generoso — ela observou.

— Ele não é meu marido — disse Lily com um sorriso. — É...

Nesse exato momento, os olhos de James encontraram os dela. Por um instante, houve uma fagulha entre ambos. Uma promessa?

A vendedora deu uma risadinha e ambos voltaram-se para ela. James dominou-se e passou-lhe o cartão de crédito.

— Tenho um lindo negligé que combina perfeitamente com a camisola — ela disse, enquanto envolvia a camisola em papel de seda. — Não querem vê-lo?

— Não — disse Lily imediatamente.

— Pois eu gostaria muito — retrucou James. A moça tornou a sorrir.

— Estarei de volta num minuto.

Enquanto ela se afastava, Lily virou-se para ele, aborrecida.

— É uma loucura, James! Você já gastou uma fortuna com a camisola. Não vou permitir que gaste mais um só níquel!

Mas a vendedora já voltava com o negligé.

— Aqui está. Não é lindo?

James ficou satisfeito. A peça era da mesma cor da camisola, mas não tão transparente. Cobriria Lily da cabeça aos pés.

— Vou levá-lo — decidiu-se.

— Não faça isso! — murmurou-lhe Lily nervosamente, enquanto a moça embrulhava as duas peças e as colocava numa sacola.

James não respondeu. Apanhou a sacola com uma das mãos e, com a outra, tomou-lhe o braço.

— A camisola é para o seu uso particular, Lily — ele disse, guiando-a para fora da loja. — O negligé, você vai usá-lo para mim.

— Oh! — fez ela, perplexa.

Ele parou e olhou-a.

— Está aborrecida comigo?

— Não.

— Não quero que fique.

— E não estou — disse Lily, o rosto iluminado por um sorriso.

— Assim é que eu gosto!

Ela fitou-o nos olhos. E as palavras que disse vieram-lhe do fundo do coração.

— Você é o homem mais maravilhoso que já conheci.


	3. Capítulo 3

As duas semanas seguintes transcorreram na mais absoluta tranqüilidade. Mais à vontade, Lily teve tempo para analisar profundamente o comentário de James sobre o negligé. Não era da natureza dele fazer esse tipo de observação. Seu humor era mais sutil, mais seco. Ciente disso, ela estava mais do que curiosa para saber exatamente o que ele quisera dizer.

James podia estar apenas brincando, como costumava fazer quando ela era uma garota. Ou procurando dizer-lhe, de maneira velada, que não a queria ver andando pela casa com aquela camisola transparente. Como se ela fosse capaz de exceder-se a tal ponto!

A camisola e o negligé estavam na cômoda, ainda envoltos em seda. Não conseguia imaginar-se usando coisas tão sofisticadas. Achava que devia haver uma ocasião especial para isso. Qual, não sabia dizer. Sabia apenas que gostava de olhá-los de vez em quando e acariciar a seda macia com a ponta dos dedos, pensando como James reagiria se a visse naqueles trajes. Como cunhado ou como qualquer homem?

Ainda perdida em divagações, começou a movimentar-se em torno da mesa da cozinha, deixando-a posta para dois. James era o homem que queria, que sempre quisera. Trazia-o dentro do coração desde criança. E, agora, parecia que todos os seus sonhos de adolescente voltavam de repente, impetuosamente, com uma força que não podia controlar. Talvez por estarem vivendo na mesma casa. Mas não era uma intimidade real. Era quase como uma brincadeira de faz-de-conta. E Lily queria a realidade.

Suspirando, abriu o forno e experimentou o assado com o garfo. Tivera um dia cheio, mas não estava cansada. Sua vida, afinal, parecia tomar um rumo ordenado. Animada com essa mudança, fora matricular-se na universidade local, escolhendo duas matérias que a ocupassem apenas duas vezes por semana.

Alegrava-se com a perspectiva de voltar a estudar. Era como se o amanhã assomasse à sua frente. Amanhã poderia retomar contato com a vida. Haveria tanta coisa para fazer, para compartilhar... Mas o único homem com quem gostaria de dividir tudo não a via como mulher... Apenas como cunhada.

James oferecera-lhe amizade e ajuda financeira. Mas isso não era o bastante. Ao voltar da faculdade, estava eufórica. Sentira a necessidade de dividir sua alegria com alguém. De abraçar e ser abraçada, na mais instintiva das reações humanas.

Às vezes pensava se não estava perseguindo um sonho que não podia materializar-se. Fora casada com Jeremy e embora tivessem tido uma vida confusa, nunca duvidara do amor dele. No começo de suas vidas em comum, ele se mostrara muito carinhoso. Ainda assim, não chegara a encontrar nisso um motivo para sentir-se feliz. E, apesar de ter se esforçado muito, nunca se realizara inteiramente como mulher.

O casamento acabara muito antes do acidente de Jeremy, embora ninguém soubesse disso. Sentia-se totalmente sozinha. Não tinha amigos, nem do sexo masculino nem do feminino. A famosa camaradagem do show business não parecia existir... pelo menos para ela.

O que a retivera ao lado dele fora um sentimento de solidariedade. Sabia que Jeremy vivia com medo de sentir-se perdido sem ela. E o problema era justamente essa sensibilidade doentia. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa, Jeremy era um fraco. Precisava de mais garantias de segurança do que ela. Mesmo no último ano de casados, quando ele conhecera outra mulher.

Não sentira ciúmes. Nem havia por quê. Ao contrário, ficara feliz por Jeremy, esperando que esse novo amor fosse melhor para ele. Possivelmente, ele a deixaria livre, desde que se sentisse seguro.

Fora isso o que lhe dissera na noite do acidente, implorando-o para que fosse razoável. Infelizmente, estava muito preocupada com o seu próprio futuro e não procurara controlá-lo como devia. Depois de uma discussão final, Jeremy saíra correndo de casa, no meio da noite chuvosa, zangado demais para ter condições de guiar.

O acidente fora traumatizante. Sentira-se perdida pela primeira vez na vida, e culpada por ter perdido a paciência. Se não tivesse forçado a situação, talvez o desenlace fosse outro. Sentira-se também culpada por não ter dito a verdade à família dele. Não mentira, realmente. Apenas omitira certos detalhes. De qualquer modo, de nada teria adiantado. Jeremy estava morto,

Mas James, o que ele pensaria se tivesse conhecimento da culpa que lhe cabia pela morte de Jeremy? Apesar das diferenças que os separavam, os dois irmãos nutriam um profundo afeto um pelo outro. James se mostraria tão bondoso com ela, se soubesse da verdade? Talvez se arrependesse amargamente de tê-la convidado a viver na casa dele.

Absorta nessas divagações, Lily nem se deu conta do vulto alto e musculoso que parará no limiar da porta entreaberta e a observava com o olhar atento. Por isso, deu um salto, quando ouviu uma voz grave às suas costas.

— O cheiro está delicioso.

Era James. Ela voltou-se lentamente, lutando contra a vontade de dar-lhe um beijo de boas-vindas.

— Com esse friozinho, achei que seria uma noite adequada para um bom assado — disse-lhe.

O tempo esfriara e havia no ar um prenuncio de outono. Pela manhã, quando saíra, sentira o vento gelado penetrar-lhe nos ossos e voltara para casa correndo, em busca de um suéter. Acostumada com os dias ensolarados da Califórnia, achava essa mudança de temperatura brusca demais.

James colocou a pasta e o paletó na cadeira e aproximou-se.

— Você vai ter que se acostumar de novo com o frio. O que irá fazer, quando a temperatura cair ainda mais?

— Uma boa canja — ela disse com um sorriso, enquanto abria o forno para verificar o assado e as batatas. — E chocolate quente para tomar diante da lareira acesa.

James imaginava a cena. A neve caindo lá fora e, dentro de casa, o fogo doméstico da lareira. Era uma perspectiva agradável.

— Vai ser maravilhoso.

Lily observou-o de soslaio. Seus olhos castanhos estavam sonhadores. Em que estaria pensando? Provavelmente em algo prático, como a necessidade de cortar lenha para a lareira. Certamente, não neles dois sentados lado a lado, aquecendo-se ao calor das chamas...

— O jantar não vai demorar — anunciou, arrancando-se dos devaneios.

James consultou seu relógio de pulso.

— De quanto tempo disponho?

— Meia hora, talvez.

— Vou aproveitar para fazer um pouco de ginástica.

Lily percebeu-lhe a expressão tensa e encorajou-o.

— Faça isso. Eu o chamarei, quando o jantar estiver na mesa.

James subiu os degraus de dois em dois, indo ao seu quarto. Despiu-se rapidamente, trocando o terno formal por short e camiseta. Depois desceu para a sala de ginástica. Enquanto ajustava os pesos e deitava-se de costas, começou a pensar em Lily. Desde que ela chegara, pusera-se a seguir com mais afinco o programa de exercícios físicos. Seu corpo, ao menos, se beneficiaria com a crescente frustração de suas emoções.

Não havia dúvida. O trabalho no escritório mais os exercícios puxados deixavam-no exausto a ponto de cair na cama e dormir imediatamente... em vez de ficar com os olhos abertos no escuro, com o rosto de Lily se insinuando a todo o instante em seus pensamentos.

Movimentou os pesos com mais energia. Gotículas de transpiração brotaram de seu peito, depois de sua testa, enquanto continuava a trabalhar os músculos das pernas e do abdômen. Os exercícios ajudavam, mas não resolviam o problema. Além do mais, não poderia continuar naquele ritmo para sempre. Era de matar uma pessoa. Só havia uma solução para isso, excelente e que o aquecia mais do que a ginástica. Mas...

A verdade era que gostava de chegar em casa e encontrá-la na cozinha, com o sorriso que se acendia em seu rosto ao vê-lo. Era algo fora de moda e talvez um tanto machista, mas a idéia de sabê-la esperando por ele ao final de um dia exaustivo, produzia-lhe uma profunda sensação de bem-estar.

Era estranho que se sentisse assim, porque nunca tivera o menor pendor pela vida doméstica. No passado, houvera muitas mulheres com quem poderia ter se casado. Mas mesmo quando alguma o entusiasmava mais, mesmo quando percebia mais claramente sua superioridade em comparação com as outras, mesmo então o casamento tinha para ele algo de assustador. Talvez possuísse alguma falha que o tornava inadaptável à vida de casado.

Mas, após a chegada de Lily, começara a perceber que viver com alguém não era a carga insuportável que sempre imaginara. Sua presença ali estava se constituindo numa grande experiência em todos os sentidos.

Gostava de ver a mesa bem posta e de consumir uma refeição quente à noite, em vez de comer alguma coisa, apressadamente, a caminho de casa. Além disso, Lily fazia questão de levantar-se cedo e preparar-lhe também o café da manhã. E tinha que admitir que vê-la sentada diante dele, compartilhando de sua primeira refeição, era um prazer além de um incentivo a começar bem o dia.

Pensou o que faria sem ela. Em pouco tempo, Lily se instalara em sua vida, o que era ótimo. Mas queria mais, muito mais...

— Quer experimentar, para ver se está no ponto?

James virou a cabeça. Lily estava a poucos passos dele, com um pratinho numa das mãos e um garfo na outra.

— Claro!

Ergueu-se e Lily abaixou-se para ele. Sua respiração acelerou-se, quando ela aproximou o garfo de sua boca. Abriu-a com o olhar fixo nela, alongando o pescoço.

Lily tinha a impressão de que estava rolando num turbilhão, dentro daqueles olhos castanhos. Por que viera ali? Devia ter esperado por ele lá em cima ou tê-lo chamado do alto da escada. Seus cuidados não se justificavam.

Mas não conseguira conter-se. A força que a atraía para James era muito forte. Queria estar sempre no mesmo lugar em que ele se encontrava. Porém vê-lo assim, transpirando masculinidade, era infligir-se uma tortura, alimentar fantasias que não tinham base na realidade.

Ele exalava um cheiro excitante, com o suor brotando de sua testa, braços e pernas. E o calor que vinha dele parecia subir de um forno. Um tremor subiu-lhe pelas pernas e não conseguiu dominá-lo.

— Está bom? — perguntou, depois de um desesperado esforço para controlar-se.

Ele terminou de comer o último pedaço, antes de responder:

— Perfeito.

Lily apanhou uma toalha e pôs-se a enxugá-lo.

— Você está todo suado.

James não fez nenhum movimento para impedir que ela lhe enxugasse o rosto e os braços. Era tão bom... E quase não resistiu à tentação de agarrá-la pela cintura, aninhá-la contra si, sentir-lhe os seios através da camiseta e os quadris arredondados na palma das mãos.

— Vou tomar um banho rápido de chuveiro. Estarei pronto dentro de alguns minutos — disse por fim, a vontade louca controlada à última hora.

Lily endireitou-se bruscamente.

— Não precisa apressar-se. Vou deixar o assado no forno aquecido — disse.

Ao erguer-se, esbarrou nela e, quase sem pensar, um pedido de desculpas aflorou aos seus lábios.

— Sinto muito — disse, agarrando-se a seu braço para não perder o equilíbrio.

— Não há problema.

Lily ficou imóvel. O calor da mão dele insinuava por todo o seu corpo um fogo abrasador. Queria que ele a beijasse e implorou-o com os olhos. Mas quando viu o rosto dele chegar cada vez mais perto, voltou a si. O que estava fazendo? Receosa de que aquele começo os fizesse perder a cabeça, deu um passo para trás, rompendo o contato mágico.

— Não vou demorar — ele murmurou.

Ela assentiu, incapaz de falar. Permaneceu ali por mais alguns minutos. Então voltou-se e subiu lentamente as escadas, de volta à cozinha. Ali, estaria a salvo de seu mundo de fantasias.

James estava aborrecido consigo mesmo quando entrou diretamente debaixo do jato de água quente. Onde estava com a cabeça? Respirou fundo e esperou que o calor se espalhasse como um bálsamo por seus músculos tensos. Já mais calmo, começou a analisar a situação.

Estivera a ponto de beijá-la, imaginando ver um convite nos olhos dela. Uma loucura! Violentamente, fechou a água quente e abriu a fria, ficando imóvel sob o jato gelado para acalmar os últimos resquícios de desejo que ainda estremeciam seus nervos. Saiu então do chuveiro e enrolou-se na toalha. Esfregou-se até ficar seco e depois vestiu calça clara e camisa esporte.

Quando chegou à cozinha, o assado fatiado e decorado com salsinha triunfava no centro da mesa. O aroma da comida despertou-lhe o apetite. Não sabia que estava com tanta fome. Mas enquanto olhava para Lily debruçada sobre a pia, não pôde deixar de pensar se fizera bem em convidá-la a vir morar em sua casa. Pela primeira vez desde que aquilo tudo começara, teve consciência do peso de sua decisão e ficou dividido por sentimentos contraditórios, inconciliáveis.

Ela pressentiu a presença dele e voltou-se.

— Bem a tempo — disse, com um sorriso.

— Pois é... — ele murmurou, e a secura de sua voz era evidente.

Lily olhou-o e notou logo sua expressão distante, a mesma que ele adotava quando ela se tornava íntima demais. Os profundos olhos castanhos pareciam adverti-la: "Não ultrapasse os limites, Lily. Lembre-se do que aconteceu naquela vez". Com tato e habilidade, James fazia-lhe ver que qualquer intimidade com ele era algo inaceitável.

Sentou-se diante dele e começou a servi-lo.

— Você parece muito cansado. Não teve um bom dia?

— Não, realmente. Trabalhei demais.

— Naquele projeto sobre o qual você me falou? ― James assentiu.

— Esse mesmo.

— O cliente já assinou o contrato?

— Ainda não. Tudo depende de alguns acertos no projeto original.

— Parece que esse contrato é muito importante para você.

— E é mesmo. Obter a conta de Black significará a diferença entre o bom e o ótimo para a minha agência.

— Desejo-lhe boa sorte, então.

— Vamos precisar mais do que isso. Sirius Black é um ótimo negociador. E eu me sentiria mais tranqüilo se não estivéssemos com tanta falta de pessoal. — Ele fez uma pausa e olhou-a. — Você vê algum inconveniente em trabalhar meio período no escritório, como combinamos?

— De maneira alguma! Pensei que sua prioridade fosse a arrumação e a decoração da casa.

— Isso é também importante — ele concordou, entre dois bocados. — Hum... O assado está realmente excelente.

— Que bom que você gostou!

— Talvez você possa preparar algo assim tão delicioso, se eu puder dar um jeito para que Black e a esposa dele venham jantar conosco.

— Naturalmente — ela disse, sorrindo. James acariciou-lhe a mão por cima da mesa.

— Boa menina.

Falaram de uma série de outros assuntos sem importância. Depois da sobremesa, Lily propôs:

— Podemos sair amanhã para comprar o resto dos móveis. Se você não tiver outros compromissos, é claro.

— Sua sugestão é muito boa. Podemos tirar as medidas hoje e ir às compras logo após o café da manhã.

Depois de arrumada a cozinha, James foi buscar um bloco de papel e uma trena. Tomaram as medidas de todas as salas do térreo e então fizeram uma pausa. Lily preparou um chocolate quente, que foram tomar na sala, sentados no tapete, diante da lareira apagada.

— Está ótimo — elogiou James. — Tem um sabor de infância.

Lily animou-se a dizer:

— Havia uma infinidade de boas marcas no supermercado. Não pude resistir.

— Uma compradora impulsiva! — ele brincou. Ela riu.

— Eu? Nunca tive dinheiro o bastante para me tornar uma compradora compulsiva do que quer que fosse!

James ficou sério.

— Sinto muito, Lily. Jeremy era meu irmão e eu o amava, mas nunca aprovei seu estilo de vida.

— Não tem do que se desculpar, James. Você não era responsável por mim.

James sabia que ela estava querendo apenas facilitar as coisas, mas isso serviu para lembrá-lo de que, para Lily, ele era apenas o irmão de Jeremy. Tomou um gole de chocolate e mudou de assunto.

— O que fez hoje? Correu tudo bem?

— Muito bem. Matriculei-me na universidade.

— É maravilhoso, Lily! Por que não me disse nada até agora? Sei o que isso significa para você.

— Estava aguardando o momento certo.

James colocou a xícara na borda da lareira.

— Este é um bom momento. Sou todo ouvidos.

— Serão somente duas aulas por semana, para começar.

— Que matérias escolheu?

O entusiasmo dela voltou, diante desse interesse.

— Pensei em começar com Inglês e História da Arte — disse, esboçando um sorriso.

— Ótima escolha. Mas você não parece muito entusiasmada.

— Oh, mas estou! Não vejo a hora de começar.

— Quando será isso?

— Dentro de suas semanas.

Ele segurou-a pelos ombros e olhou-a com ternura.

— Estou orgulhoso de você, Lily. Jeremy também estaria.

Ela afastou o corpo e recolheu-se em si mesma.

— Acredito que sim.

James notou seu desalentado descambar de ombros.

— Que foi Lily? Disse alguma coisa que não devia?

— Claro que não.

— Incomoda-a falar de Jeremy, é isso. Você sente ainda muita falta dele?

Ela esboçou um leve sorriso.

— Não da maneira que você pensa.

— De que maneira, então?

Lily suspirou. Não queria falar de Jeremy, mas sabia que isso teria de acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Sinto falta... de ter alguém com quem conversar sobre meus problemas.

— Eu estou aqui para isso.

— Para tomar o lugar de Jeremy? — ela perguntou, sem refletir.

James foi tomado de surpresa e sua resposta foi fria e agressiva.

— Não poderia, mesmo que quisesse. E eu não quero.

Lily ergueu o queixo.

— Eu também não haveria de querer.

Ele inclinou-se para a frente e olhou-a bem dentro dos olhos.

— O que você quer, Lily?

Ela suspirou fundo.

— Não sei, James. Estou confusa. Tudo está acontecendo rápido demais.

— Tudo o quê?

— Essa mudança em minha vida. Tantas coisas boas acontecendo... — Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela. — E tudo graças à sua generosidade. Estou muito agradecida.

— Não quero sua gratidão.

— Sei disso. Mas eu não conseguiria realizar coisa alguma, se não fosse você — ela disse suavemente.

James descontraiu-se um pouco.

— Está muito enganada, Lily. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Você deve tudo a si mesma. Passou por maus pedaços, mas nunca se deixou abater. Você é muito corajosa.

— Não sou corajosa. Estou mais assustada do que você poderia supor.

Ele puxou-a contra si, num abraço afetuoso, e a cabeça dela aninhou-se com naturalidade em seu ombro.

— Não deve ficar assustada. Estou aqui para tudo o que você precisar. Não somos amigos?

Um sentimento de conforto invadiu Lily.

"Oh, James, se você soubesse quanto preciso de você...", ela quis dizer, cada vez mais consciente daqueles músculos fortes. O aroma que se desprendia do corpo másculo, musgo e almíscar, deixava-a embriagada. Insensivelmente, entreabriu os lábios, num convite silencioso.

"Apenas um beijo de amigos. Por que não?", refletiu James, enquanto a beijava de leve na boca. Mas quando, inesperadamente, ela passou-lhe os braços pelo pescoço e pressionou o corpo contra o dele, ficou sem ação. Olhou-a. Seus olhos verdes estavam semicerrados e neles brilhavam, através das estreitas aberturas das pálpebras, estranhas luzes de prazer. Lily estava lhe pedindo algo mais do que um beijo. Algo que ela não podia exprimir em palavras. Mas seria isso mesmo o que ela queria?

Só havia um meio de saber.

Rodeou-lhe a cintura com o braço e puxou-a para si. Seu rosto estava apenas a um palmo do dela. Deu-lhe tempo para afastar-se, mas ela não o fez. Ao invés disso, ficou imóvel, em expectativa. Lentamente, curvou a cabeça para ela e seus lábios se juntaram. Sentiu-lhe os dentes e, num ímpeto, empolgou-lhe a boca, a língua forçando passagem para o interior macio, que conservava ainda o doce gosto de chocolate. Imediatamente sentiu que estava tendo uma ereção e procurou afastar o corpo, para que ela não percebesse.

Mas Lily já sentira sua força impetuosa. Não se surpreendeu com o impacto e apoiou-se nele, enlanguescida. Ele ergueu-lhe o rosto e tornou a beijá-la na boca, num beijo que não acabava nunca. Ao mesmo tempo, acariciava-lhe os cabelos, os ombros, as costas, num movimento incessante. Ao alcançar-lhe as nádegas, trouxe-a para mais junto de si e ela pôde senti-lo inteirinho, de alto a baixo.

Ele estava excitado, podia ver suas têmporas latejarem. E isso era algo contagiante. Sentiu-se dissolver-se toda por dentro. A cada arremetida de sua língua, o sexo pulsava-lhe docemente, mergulhando-a, afogando-a num agitado mar de delícias.

Os minutos passavam e James não deixava de beijá-la, agora inteiramente dobrado sobre ela. E os seus beijos já não eram mais na sua boca ansiosa, mas nos seios que ele desnudara, roçando-os com a língua, mordiscando-os, deixando-a louca de prazer. Instintivamente, aninhou-se nos joelhos dele, como uma gatinha provocando contatos, e desabotoou-lhe a camisa.

Isso pareceu eletrizá-lo, deixando-o fora de todo controle. Apanhou-a no colo e deitou-a no tapete, passeando os olhos ávidos, vagarosamente, por todo o seu corpo. Um impulso arrebatador dominou-a por completo. Estendeu-lhe os braços, dizendo-lhe com o olhar que se deixaria tomar sem reservas.

Foi como se todas as barreiras que os separavam não existissem mais, só prevalecendo as leis da natureza. James debruçou-se sobre ela e subjugou-a, apertando-a mais e mais contra o peito. Rolaram desvairados pelo tapete, beijando-se, tocando-se, mordendo-se... e foram esbarrar nas xícaras de chocolate, colocadas sobre a borda da lareira. O conteúdo já frio derramou-se sobre o tapete, respingando neles.

Ergueram-se ambos de um salto e ficaram olhando um para o outro. Lily com um misto de vergonha e espanto, e James visivelmente constrangido.

— Desculpe-me — ele murmurou, afastando-a deliberadamente de si.

Lily respirava com dificuldade. Que loucura abandonar-se àquele impulso!

— Eu quero que me perdoe.

Mas antes que pudesse explicar-se, ele deixou-a e encaminhou-se para a cozinha. Voltou instantes depois, com um rolo de toalhas de papel. Como um autômato, Lily apanhou algumas e pôs-se a limpar o tapete com ele. Mas sua vontade era fugir dali, fechar-se no quarto e pensar no que havia acontecido.

Quando o tapete ficou limpo, sentou-se no chão, ainda não refeita das emoções que experimentara. Fora ela que provocara tudo, oferecendo-se. Agira como uma doida! Sentiu o rosto arder de vergonha; com a lembrança da cena.

James percebeu que tinha de dizer alguma. Não se perdoaria se não o fizesse. Estivera a ponto de seduzi-la! O que havia começado com um gesto de ternura transformara-se em algo fora de seu controle, algo que podia ter um efeito devastador sobre aquela criatura tão sensível. Precisava tranqüilizá-la. Precisava assegurá-la de que, apesar do que havia acontecido, ainda era possível manterem uma relação de camaradagem.

— Portei-me como um bruto — disse-lhe. — Sinto muito. Isso não tornará a acontecer.

— Sou eu que lhe devo desculpas. Agi como uma alucinada... como uma viúva â procura de consolo.

— Não diga uma coisa dessas — ele murmurou, tomando-lhe as mãos.

Já estava de posse de seus atos. Agora queria ficar sozinho, analisar melhor seu comportamento e encontrar razões que explicassem por que perdera a cabeça tão rapidamente, tão completamente. Precisava ter certeza de que isso não voltaria a acontecer.

Lily adivinhou o que ele estava pensando e sentiu-se uma intrusa.

— Acho que vá vou indo — murmurou.

— É melhor. Você precisa mudar de roupa — ele observou, referindo-se ao jeans dela, manchados de chocolate.

Ela ergueu-se, feliz por ter uma desculpa de deixá-lo.

— É o que vou fazer. — Da porta virou-se e procurou sorrir. — Não sei por que reagi tão infantilmente a um simples beijo de amigos. Nós nos conhecemos há tanto tempo... Não acha que foi criancice de minha parte?

— Por que se preocupa com isso?

Lily olhou-o por um momento. Depois confessou:

— Quero saber. Preciso saber.

— Pois foi isso, Lily. Uma criancice de sua parte.

Ela respirou fundo, aliviada.

— Estou me sentindo melhor.

Ela parecia tão doce, tão vulnerável, que a custo James resistiu ao impulso de tomá-la nos braços e afagar-lhe os cabelos.

— Acho que teremos de ser pacientes um com o outro.

Lily sorriu, agradecida por ver que ele queria deixá-la à vontade.

— Você nunca foi paciente comigo, James.

— Está aí uma coisa que devo aprender: ser paciente.

— Terá essa oportunidade, medindo-se comigo.

James acompanhou sua saída com os olhos, pensando que nunca ouvira nada mais verdadeiro.

* * *

Oi gente! Sei que demorei muito, mas peço que me perdoem, vou tentar ao máximo postar mais rápido. Quero agradecer a Julia Menezes, Lady Miss Nothing e Lady Aredhel Anarion pelos comentários, adorei cada um deles. Beijos, até o próximo cap e um SALVE para quem viu hoje HP e a Ordem da Fênix ;D


	4. Capítulo 4

James tamborilou com o dedo no balcão. Era um daqueles dias em que devia ter ficado em casa. Nada parecia dar certo. As lojas estavam cheias demais e ele muito impaciente para suportar a espera.

Lançou um olhar furtivo na direção de Lily. Ela se esforçava para exercer com competência seu papel de decoradora. Examinava as amostras de tecido, combinava, comparava e fazia escolhas que submetia à sua apreciação. Mas seus pensamentos não estavam realmente concentrados na decoração da casa. O que o fazia reagir com indiferença ao entusiasmo dela.

Ela procurava ocultar sua frustração mantendo-se um pouco mais rígida, mais distanciada. O que era ótimo! Já vivera o suficiente para deixar de ser doido. Não queria complicações, queria sossego. Tudo fácil, sem armadilhas, sem complicações sentimentais. Um relacionamento de parentes, amigos. Nada mais. Queria ficar em paz com a sua consciência.

Mas aquele beijo...

A verdade era que não podia olhá-la como antes. Não, depois daqueles momentos de completa loucura. Agora que sentira seu perfume, sua chama, queria mais. E sabia que, se ela também quisesse, não resistiria, apesar de todos os seus escrúpulos.

A atração que sentia por ela vinha de longe. Vinha dos anos de sua juventude, quando uma jovem sonhadora o perseguira até colhê-lo. Mas o que acontecera na noite anterior fizera-lhe ver que a Lily mulher era infinitamente mais desejável do que a aquela adolescente do passado. Era uma tentação.

Tinha que reconhecer, porém, que essa nova mulher não parecia muito interessada nele. Deixara isso perfeitamente claro. Fora uma criancice, ela dissera após aqueles instantes de paixão. Um momento de loucura. Nada mais.

O jogo invertera-se e havia uma espécie de justiça nisso. Mas, mesmo assim, não conseguia dominar-se. Só de acompanhar-lhe os movimentos, vê-la inclinar-se para a frente, correr a mão sobre o tecido do sofá e sorrir, sentia o desejo crescer. E atravessar o dia naquele estado de excitação sexual...

Estava cansado. Quase não dormira aquela noite e não sabia se conseguiria agüentar aquela tensão.

Após oito horas de shopping, Lily estava a ponto de estourar. James e ela tinham gostos completamente diferentes, em matéria de decoração. Conseguira impor-se em algumas coisas, mas tudo levava o dobro do tempo necessário. Além disso, seu desinteresse apanhara-a de surpresa. Havia sido frustrante escolher tudo sob o seu olhar crítico.

Contudo, apesar dessas diferenças, tinham tido um dia bastante produtivo. Quanto ao resto era como se, por um acordo tácito, ambos pretendessem que nada mudara, como se o beijo que haviam trocado na véspera fora apenas algo inocente. Uma criancice, como ela mesma dissera, e nada mais. Talvez fosse porque James se mostrava tão à vontade e tão senhor de si como sempre. Ao contrário dela, que fazia questão de evitar-lhe os olhos quando lhe dirigia a palavra.

Ao fim do dia, a maior parte dos móveis já escolhidos, ele propôs:

— Você está exausta. Vou levá-la para jantar fora.

— É muita gentileza sua. Mas será que não podemos deixar para outra ocasião? Não estou com a menor vontade.

— Então passarei no Stage e comprarei alguma coisa.

— Está certo.

Anoitecia, quando chegaram em casa. James foi logo esvaziando a sacola de compras em cima do bufê.

— Agora, vamos comer. Estou faminto.

Lily sentiu a boca encher-se de água com os odores maravilhosos dos sanduíches de carne e dos pastrami.

— Vou preparar a mesa.

Pôs mãos à obra e, em poucos minutos, tudo estava pronto. Comeram em silêncio, famintos demais para perderem tempo com palavras. Enquanto tomavam café, James suspirou.

— Gostaria que o sofá do escritório já tivesse chegado. Estou com os ossos moídos.

— Prometeram entregá-lo dentro de duas semanas — lembrou-o Lily.

— Para quem esperou dois anos, duas semanas não farão diferença — ele comentou, contemplando-a. — Você parece bem cansada.

— Exausta é a palavra certa. O dia não foi brincadeira. Estou pensando em tomar uma boa chuveirada.

— Já experimentou o hidromassageador?

— Ainda não, mas parece tentador.

— Essa é uma ótima ocasião para você experimentá-lo. Faz milagres. — James ajudou-a a levantar-se e empurrou-a gentilmente para a porta. — Vá, Lily. Dê-se ao luxo de um longo banho de banheira.

Lily sorriu-lhe por cima do ombro e então reuniu as últimas forças para subir as escadas. No banheiro, prendeu os cabelos num coque no alto da cabeça e, enquanto a água escorria, examinou as prateleiras do armário. Escolheu uma essência aromática de jasmim e despejou o vidro inteiro na banheira. Ia despir-se, quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

— Entre! — gritou.

A porta abriu-se e James espiou cautelosamente. Ao vê-la ainda vestida, entrou.

— Sabe manejar o hidromassageador?

— Para dizer a verdade, não.

— Deixe-me mostrar para você — ele disse, aproximando-se. — Quanto tempo quer banhar-se?

— Não sei... Meia hora?

James girou as duchas e ajustou o timer.

— Feito — ele disse.

Não percebeu que Lily tinha mudado de lugar e esbarrou nela. Por um momento ficou a olhá-la, a imaginação acesa e o sangue desperto. Desejava-a agora, pura e simplesmente. Queria despi-la, peça por peça, e deixar suas mãos correrem por aquela pele cuja suavidade já conhecia. Sentiu a tensão dominá-lo mais uma vez e cerrou fortemente os maxilares, procurando conter-se. Mas estava começando a perceber que essa contenção seria cada vez mais breve.

— Aproveite o banho — murmurou com voz abafada, passando-lhe devagarinho a mão pela nuca. Quase não resistiu à tentação de desfazer o coque apertado e soltar-lhe os cabelos macios, mergulhando os dedos naquela fofura de seda. Mas não quis assustá-la.

Lily permanecia imóvel. O espelho começava a embaçar-se e ela continuava ali, perdida num mundo de irrealidade. Sentia um calor agradável espalhar-se por seu corpo e as sensações tornarem-se mais fortes: o som da água escorrendo na banheira, o vapor umedecendo sua pele, a névoa velando seus olhos...

Instantaneamente, o cansaço lhe deixou o corpo. Todos os seus sentidos estavam alertas. Queria tocar e ser tocada. Queria ser beijada de forma delirante e brutal, queria pedir a James que compartilhasse seu banho... Enquanto as imagens sucediam-se, rápidas, sentiu uma onda de prazer descer até a virilha, tão forte e tão intensa que chegou a doer. Envergonhada de seus próprios pensamentos, corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

James observava a mudança que se operava no rosto dela. Quando a viu corar fortemente, retraiu-se. Lily estava aborrecida com a liberdade que ele tomara, era isso. Pensou brevemente no que fora feito daquela desinibida adolescente de outrora. Seria capaz de aquecê-la, de fazê-la vibrar como nos outros tempos? Procurou afastar esse pensamento, porém a imagem já estava instalada em sua mente. Seria difícil esquecê-la.

— A água está esfriando — avisou, virando-se bruscamente.

Lily ficou parada na porta, observando-o atravessar o quarto e fechar a porta. Depois voltou-se e contemplou-se no espelho grande da pia. Havia uma serenidade em seu rosto que a surpreendeu, pois não refletia a excitação que fervilhava dentro dela.

Rapidamente, tirou a blusa por cima da cabeça e abaixou a saia. Entrou na banheira no momento em que as duchas automáticas começavam a funcionar. Sentiu que a lassidão a invadia. Era delicioso. Estendeu-se na banheira para que cada parte de seu corpo fosse acariciada pelos jatos d'água. Um deles parecia estar dirigido diretamente para a região entre as suas pernas. Pensou em James e acariciou-se. No mesmo instante, sentiu um calor espalhar-se por dentro dela. Estava excitada de uma forma como não acontecia há muito tempo. Era como se James lhe houvesse desencadeado uma reação que contribuía para aumentar cada vez a consciência de sua própria sexualidade.

Desde que chegara à casa dele, tornara-se uma pessoa diferente. Fazia anos que vivia em solidão e sempre sentira-se bem assim, satisfeita com a sua vida casta. Nunca, nem durante o tempo de casada com Jeremy, sentira essa necessidade urgente, poderosa, de fazer amor. Que estava acontecendo com ela?

— Mas que droga! — disse, em voz alta.

Sentou-se na banheira e pôs-se a esfregar-se energicamente com a esponja, procurando bloquear a imagem de James acariciando-a. Quando os jatos da ducha pararam, descobriu que a premência havia desaparecido.

Saiu da banheira e envolveu-se numa grande toalha felpuda. Tirou os grampos dos cabelos e deixou que caíssem, livres, pelos ombros. O banho havia-lhe acalmado os nervos. Sentia-se relaxada, preguiçosa, a ponto de mal conservar os olhos abertos.

Com a toalha enrolada em volta do corpo, encaminhou-se para o quarto e deixou-se cair na cama, pensando em descansar alguns minutos, antes de vestir-se e descer para servir o chá a James.

Quando acordou, viu pelo relógio digital que era quase meia-noite. Sentou-se na cama, incerta entre levantar-se e voltar a dormir. Um súbito arrepio de frio a fez desejar uma xícara de chá bem quente. Estava agora completamente desperta. Levantou-se, foi direto à pia do banheiro e lavou o rosto com água fria. Depois enfiou-se num conjunto de moletom e começou a sentir-se melhor.

Ao sair, ficou olhando um instante a porta fechada do quarto de James. Ele devia estar dormindo. Parecia muito cansado na véspera, ao chegar do trabalho, o que talvez explicasse seu mau humor naquela manhã. Silenciosamente, desceu as escadas e enveredou pelo corredor.

A cozinha estava iluminada apenas pela pequena luminária em cima do fogão. Encheu a chaleira de água e, enquanto esperava que fervesse, apanhou a caixa de chá do armário. Um barulho seco, como o de uma pancada, a fez voltar-se bruscamente. Só então notou que a porta para a escada de serviço estava parcialmente aberta. E havia luz no patamar.

Terminou de fazer o chá, encheu uma xícara e, com ela na mão transpôs o limiar. Ouviu de novo o mesmo ruído. Desceu os degraus e parou aos pés da escada. Pela porta entreaberta da sala de jogos, viu James debruçado sobre a mesa de bilhar. Esperou que ele terminasse de jogar. Então anunciou-se, dizendo:

— Bela tacada.

Ele voltou-se.

— Lily.

Ela suspirou. Devia estar na cama, dormindo. Devia estar em qualquer lugar, menos ali!

— Não quero incomodá-lo.

— Não é incômodo nenhum. Entre.

— Pensei que você estivesse dormindo.

James deu de ombros.

— Não consegui. Estressado, suponho. E você?

— Estava dormindo, mas acordei de repente com vontade de tomar chá. — Lily ergueu a xícara. — Quer?

— Não, obrigado. Prefiro isto. — Ele mostrou o alto copo de scotch com gelo sobre a mesinha ao lado. — Você sabe jogar?

— Costumava jogar com Jeremy.

— Quer experimentar?

— Por que não? — ela disse, adiantando-se. Escolheu um taco de tamanho médio, esfregou giz azul na ponta e debruçou-se sobre a mesa. Fazia alguns anos que não jogava. Aprendera com Jeremy e depois tornara-se uma jogadora razoável. Mas não ia dizer isso a James. Estranhamente, sentia um certo constrangimento de falar do marido com ele. Não porque isso a entristecesse.

Jeremy e ela tinham sido bons amigos. Guardava boas recordações de seus primeiros anos de casados.

Mas não se sentia à vontade, falando dele. James havia percebido vagamente isso e raramente mencionava o nome do irmão. Fizera-lhe apenas umas poucas perguntas sobre o acidente... perguntas que ela evitara responder.

Voltando de súbito ao presente, debruçou-se sobre a mesa e, cuidadosamente, fez sua primeira jogada. Errou. Não apenas uma, mas duas vezes.

— Tem certeza de que sabe jogar? — perguntou James com um leve sorriso de condescendência.

Lily endireitou-se.

— Absoluta — disse.

Depois, com o queixo apoiado sobre a mão que segurava o taco, ficou estudando a mesa para ver o que havia feito de errado.

James colocou-se atrás dela.

— Precisa de alguma ajuda?

Ele estava tão perto, que ela sentia o leve fluxo e refluxo da respiração dele contra seus cabelos. Uma excitação febril aqueceu seu sangue, obrigando-a a lutar contra o desejo de apoiar-se nele.

— Não, obrigada. Vou conseguir sair dessa sozinha. E vou ganhar.

— Quer fazer uma aposta? — ele desafiou.

Lily olhou-o por cima do ombro.

— Dinheiro?

— Que mais podia ser?

Ela enrubesceu e James teve vontade de morder a própria língua. Quando iria parar de colocá-la em situações constrangedoras?

— Que tal um jantar? — propôs.

— Não tem graça. Jantar é coisa rotineira.

— Almoço, então. Quem perde oferece um almoço.

— Feito!

Lily deu uma tacada, dessa vez perfeita.

— Muito bom — ele elogiou.

— Obrigada.

James foi para o lado oposto da mesa e ficou a olhá-la. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos e a ponta rosada da língua apareceu entre os dentes brancos, enquanto ela esfregava o giz na extremidade do taco. Semicerrou os olhos e deixou a imaginação galopar. Podia quase sentir a ponta daquela língua explorando-lhe os recantos secretos do corpo...

Lily percebeu que ele a olhava fixamente e perguntou:

— Fiz algo errado?

— Quê?

— Você estava me olhando de um jeito estranho. A jogada não foi boa?

James não se moveu. Sentia o sangue pulsar-lhe no pescoço.

— Você fez uma ótima jogada — murmurou, com voz rouca.

Lily lançou-lhe um olhar intrigado e depois voltou a atenção para a próxima tacada. Quando ela se debruçou sobre a mesa, seu perfume, uma doce fragrância de jasmim do óleo de banho, invadiu-lhe as narinas. Viu-a nua na banheira e sentiu o calor habitual subir-lhe pelo corpo. Não! Outra vez, não!

Aborrecido, caminhou para o outro canto da mesa. As coisas simplesmente não estavam dando certo. Não estavam seguindo o rumo que ele imaginava. Desejava-a desesperadamente... sentia por ela coisas que não devia sentir. O que precisava era afastar-se dessa tentação. Só era preciso ter um pouco de força de vontade e determinação. Aproximou-se da mesa e concentrou-se no jogo.

Após duas boas tacadas, Lily perdeu a terceira.

— É sua vez — ela disse, recuando para ceder-lhe o lugar.

Enquanto ele estudava a mesa, ela descobriu-se acariciando-o com os olhos, deslizando-os dos ombros amplos para a linha firme dos quadris. Ele era tão bem-feito... Seu pensamento não parou nesse ponto.

Afinal, quem iria pensar que as coisas pudessem correr melhor agora do que haviam corrido pela manhã? Não encontrava sentido nisso. Havia muitas coisas nele que não compreendia. Conhecia-o bem sob certos aspetos. Mas sob outros ele permanecia ainda um enigma.

Como essa noite. Surpreendera-o inúmeras vezes olhando para ela de um modo que podia descrever como decididamente sensual. Não estava tão exausta que não reconhecesse essa expressão de desejo nos olhos de um homem. Ele podia controlar seus gestos, suas palavras, mas não aqueles olhos castanhos, que ardiam como duas chamas quando se fixavam nela.

Estaria ansiando por ela, desejando-a... amando-a como ela o amava? Sentiu um latejar nos ouvidos, um fogo nas faces... A vontade de se atirar nos braços dele era quase irresistível. Ah, se ele desse ao menos um indício! Poderia então agir a seu modo.

Seria maravilhoso. Sabia que seria assim. Melhor e mais gratificante do que a primeira vez. Mas... e se estivesse enganada? Se fizessem amor e ela descobrisse que isso era tudo o que ele queria? Morreria de desespero, porque James era sua vida, sua razão de ser...

O barulho da tacada, interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos. Com um suspiro, ergueu os olhos e acompanhou a jogada de James com o olhar distraído.

— É a sua vez — ele disse, virando-se para ela.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior. Não sentia mais vontade de jogar. Não queria fazer mais nada, só fugir dali, fugir de si mesma. Sem prestar muita atenção, jogou e perdeu.

— Você não está concentrada, Lily — ele observou, sacudindo a cabeça.

— Não diga isso...

James encolheu os ombros e tornou a jogar.

— Game! — anunciou, com evidente satisfação. Lily colocou o taco de volta no porta tacos e depois admitiu:

— Você venceu.

Ele deu um breve sorriso.

— É o que parece.

— Devo-lhe um almoço. Quer que eu ponha isso por escrito e assine embaixo?

James aproximou-se dela por trás e debruçou-se sobre o seu ombro para guardar o taco.

— Confio em você — disse com suavidade. Ela voltou-se e encarou-o.

— Confia mesmo?

— Por quê? Não deveria? — ele perguntou, surpreso. Lily suspirou fundo e baixou os olhos.

— Não sei. Às vezes eu mesma não me compreendo.

Estavam muito próximos, tão próximos que James podia ver-lhe os cílios orlando as pálpebras abaixadas. Ergueu-lhe o queixo com dois dedos, obrigando-a a encará-lo. Reparou na maneira como ela o olhava. Com uma expressão sensual.

— Que há, Lily?

— Desculpe. Disse uma bobagem.

— Não quer falar? Lembre-se do que combinamos.

— O que aconteceu ontem à noite...

— Estávamos falando de Jeremy e você ficou perturbada. Quis confortá-la e dei-lhe um beijo. Essas coisas acontecem, Lily — ele disse com voz suave. — Não aconteceu realmente nada.

— Sou uma tola. Desculpe.

— Chega de pedir desculpas. Assim você fará com que eu me sinta culpado.

— Mas é que... — Ela hesitou, incapaz de dizer exatamente o que sentia.

— Continue, Lily.

Só agora ela estava compreendendo como estava excitada. E não conseguiria dormir se não aliviasse a tensão que ameaçava explodir dentro dela.

— Gostei muito — completou, meio sem jeito. James sentiu o coração bater de maneira estranha.

— Que foi que disse?

— Gostei, quando você me beijou. Gostei do que você me fez sentir e...

— E o quê?

— Gostaria que você me beijasse de novo.

James enrijeceu-se subitamente.

— Não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

Lily não desistiu.

— Por que não?

— Não sei até onde isso iria nos levar. Não posso prometer que tudo terminará num beijo.

Lily umedeceu os lábios com a língua.

— Vou correr o risco. Sei que posso me controlar.

Ele emitiu um som que devia ser uma risada, mas que não era mais do que um gemido.

— Pode? — perguntou, mergulhando os dedos em seus cabelos macios. — Pois eu não. Não sou uma máquina. Sou humano.

— Oh, James...

— Não quero perder a cabeça novamente, Lily.

Ela acariciou-lhe o peito, timidamente.

— Eu sei.

Foi demais para ele. Suspirando, aceitou o convite de sua boca, de seus olhos e beijou-a. A princípio com suavidade, apenas roçando os lábios sobre os dela, depois suas bocas se uniram perfeitamente, intimamente, como duas partes de um todo.

Puxou-a para si sem deixar de beijá-la e ela abandonou-se em seus braços, lânguida e sensual. Afastou-se então e olhou-a. Notou-lhe os olhos enevoados de desejo e tornou a empolgar-lhe a boca. E foi como se o beijo da noite anterior tivesse sido apenas uma prova e este o real, o verdadeiro.

Lily sentia-se envolta em indizível exaltação. Sensações despertavam dentro dela, excitadas por aqueles beijos repetidos, molhados. Um tremor percorreu-a toda, tão intenso que teve que se apoiar nele para refrear a tontura. Ele a ergueu de um golpe e sentou-a sobre a mesa, posicionando-a entre suas coxas. Instintivamente, trançou as pernas em torno de sua cintura, apertando-se toda contra seu sexo túmido.

Alucinado com aquele contato, James ergueu-lhe a camiseta, expondo-lhe os seios. Cobriu-os com as mãos, apertando os bicos entre o polegar e o indicador até sentir que se endureciam sob seus dedos. Ouviu a respiração dela se acelerar e isso deixou-o louco de desejo.

— Sinta, Lily. Sinta... — murmurou roucamente.

— James — ela implorou com um suspiro. Não sabia mais quem era nem onde estava. Sabia apenas que era tão bom... tão bom...

Ele tomou-lhe de novo os lábios, com avidez. E cedendo ao frenesi que se acendia nele e não podia controlar, afrouxou-lhe, num gesto, o cordão das calças e introduziu a mão para dentro das calcinhas leves até encontrar a doce pelúcia entre as pernas. Descobriu-a toda úmida pela premência do desejo e acariciou-a delicadamente.

Sensações estranhas invadiam o corpo de Lily, culminando com uma onda de calor no púbis que refletia o excitamento que fervilhava dentro dela. Era algo além de sua capacidade de sentir, até mesmo de respirar. Lançou a cabeça para trás e seus gemidos se tornaram gritos de prazer.

James sentiu-a gotejar sob o estímulo de seus dedos experientes e soube que ela estava quase alcançando o orgasmo.

— Aí está — sussurrou. — Já vem vindo...

Os quadris arqueados, as pernas afastadas, Lily esperava. E então aconteceu. Os músculos da virilha se expandiram e depois se contraíram, numa explosão tão intensa que a fez dobrar-se ao meio. Ficou ainda um instante na mesma posição, com os olhos fixos e distantes. Depois abandonou-se nos braços de James, numa inércia lânguida.

Quando voltou a si, escondeu o rosto no ombro dele. Desprezava-se nesse instante e não tinha coragem de encará-lo. Sabia que agira como uma alucinada, uma inconveniente e não sabia como justificar-se.

James virou-a para si e ergueu-lhe o queixo.

— Lily?

— Sim, James? — ela respondeu, num sussurro.

— Está se sentindo melhor?

Uma expressão aturdida surgiu nos olhos dela.

— Por que pergunta?

— Queria saber.

— Estou me sentindo bem demais.

— Foi bom?

Lily suspirou e fez que sim.

— Não houve nenhum outro homem desde a morte de Jeremy?

— Não. — Ela não lhe disse que não tivera sexo também durante os últimos anos de casamento.

— Acho bom você se arrumar — ele disse.

— E você, James? Eu posso... se você quiser...

A mão dele tocou a dela por um breve instante.

— Não se preocupe comigo. Eu estou bem — ele afirmou.

O que não era absolutamente verdade. Estava em fogo, mas não ia permitir que ela o satisfizesse apenas porque se sentia obrigada a isso. Aliviaria a tensão com um banho de chuveiro frio. Deu-lhe a mão e ajudou-a a descer.

Lily passou as mãos pelos cabelos e ajeitou as roupas.

— Não sei o que dizer...

— Não precisa dizer nada, Lily. Vá para a cama. Amanhã conversaremos.

Ela sentia o rosto em fogo, mas não se moveu.

— Está sentindo alguma coisa? — ele perguntou.

— Não. — Lily arrancou-se do torpor, murmurando um apressado boa-noite e saiu correndo.

James ficou ouvindo seus passos subindo para o quarto. Um momento depois, o barulho da porta fechando-se ecoou pelo vestíbulo vazio. Automaticamente, encaminhou-se para o bar. Jogou algumas pedras de gelo no copo e despejou scotch por cima.

— Saúde — disse para si mesmo.

Estava tenso, cheio de uma energia sexual que pedia algum tipo de liberação que não fosse uma ducha fria. Pensou em sair, mas não havia lugar algum aonde quisesse ir, nem mulher alguma com quem quisesse estar. A única que desejava já se oferecera a ele. Não aceitara. Não por uma questão de amor-próprio, mas porque queria que ela viesse ansiosa para os seus braços.

A próxima vez, se houvesse uma próxima vez, ela teria de desejá-lo tanto quanto ele a desejava. Enquanto isso, faria o que se propusera. Seria paciente. Talvez desse certo.

* * *

Lady Miss Nothing: Obrigada flor pelo seu comentário, amei de coração, é muito bom receber tantos elogios, mas devo todas as minhas fics as minhas amadas autoras, especialmente a J.K. Rowling, sem elas não sairia nada aqui. E muita tensão mesmo, a chama de hoje foi só uma provinha do fogo que vem pela frente e logo, logo mais um cap de Summer ^^ Beijos e até o próximo cap.

Fezinha Evans: Oiii Fezinha, que maravilhoso saber que você está acompanhando as 3 fics, eu tento ao máximo postar rápido, mas quem faz facul sabe como é vida de universitário (: Beijo flor e até o próximo cap.


	5. Capítulo 5

A partir daquela noite, houve uma mudança radical no comportamento de ambos. Vivendo na mesma casa, era difícil esquivarem-se à convivência, mas Lily deu um jeito de evitar os momentos de intimidade. Viam-se apenas nas horas das refeições. Quase não se falavam, nem se olhavam, separados embora juntos, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Depois do jantar, faziam-se apenas uma companhia silenciosa, antes de se retirarem para os seus respectivos quartos.

Felizmente, também James passara a evitá-la. Tratava-a bem, porém ficava a distância, frio e pleno de domínio. Raramente puxava conversa que envolvesse assuntos pessoais, e parecia determinado a continuar assim.

Estabelecida a trégua, Lily dedicara-se de corpo e alma ao trabalho. Queria deixar tudo pronto para quando os móveis chegassem. Entretanto, essa atividade física não impedia sua mente de trabalhar freneticamente. Censurava-se por seu comportamento ousado, aquilo lhe dava a sensação de ter cometido um pecado, mas não podia negar seus efeitos. Seus sonhos eram agora repletos de fantasias sexuais envolvendo James. Pela manhã, acordava exausta de tanto lutar com o sono.

Não podia fugir ao fato de que não o procurava só para ser confortada. O primeiro beijo podia ter sido apenas isso. Mas o segundo... O modo como ele lhe tomara a boca, como a tocara, e o modo como ela se abrira para ele... Nada disso podia ser logicamente explicado.

Não era mais uma criança. Já vivera o suficiente para saber algo sobre os homens, sobre o sexo. Podia não dar importância a um olhar, a um toque, até mesmo a um beijo. Mas quando um homem estava excitado, sabia que outras coisas mais estavam em jogo. E, embora isso inspirasse alguma esperança ao seu coração ansioso, estava assustada.

Não podia correr o risco de ser novamente rejeitada por James. E todo o tempo, no fundo de sua mente, havia medo. Medo que o sofrimento antigo voltasse, medo da revolta e da raiva que inevitavelmente se seguiriam.

Passado era o tempo em que ela tentara se convencer de que não fora a rejeição de James que a fizera cair nos braços de Jeremy. A verdade era que as coisas que ele lhe dissera naquela triste manhã fizeram em mil pedaços todos os seus sonhos de adolescente.

Suspirando, relembrou seu primeiro ímpeto de paixão. Amava-o desde criança, quando decidira que ele seria o homem de sua vida. E ter feito amor com ele naquela longínqua noite de Quatro de Julho significara tudo para ela. Ficara louca de alegria e chegara até a acreditar que ficariam juntos para sempre. Mas o sonho havia perdurado só até o dia seguinte. Quando desmoronara, ficara arrasada. Para ela, não havia mais passado, presente ou futuro. Havia apenas o vazio.

Permitira que Jeremy o preenchesse, aceitando sua companhia e deixando-se amar. Sem vontade própria, tomando e não se dando. Não feliz, não infeliz, más o coração pesado e vazio. Levara anos para sair daquele entorpecimento. Quando conseguira, procurara reconstruir sua vida da melhor maneira possível, lutando para que seu casamento desse certo. A essa altura, porém, o dano já era irremediável. Para ambos.

Chegara até ali, vencendo a mágoa, a indiferença e até mesmo o horror da morte de Jeremy. Não podia, não queria ver-se lutando novamente para preservar o direito de ser ela mesma. Não podia apaixonar-se de novo por James. Não, a menos que houvesse uma esperança de que ele fosse capaz de retribuir seus sentimentos.

E esse era o problema. Não tinha a menor idéia do que ele sentia ou pensava. James sempre tivera essa habilidade de esconder seus sentimentos atrás daqueles enigmáticos olhos castanhos. E se não soubesse compreender o que eles diziam? Ou se eles lhe diziam alguma coisa que ela ignorava?

Desde o episódio na sala de bilhar, não esperava dele nenhuma perturbação reveladora. Ele achava-se preparado e em guarda, e assim reprimia todo sentimento que pudesse traí-lo. Escolhia as palavras cuidadosamente e mostrava-se exageradamente educado. Não agüentava mais tanta educação. Se aquele desfiar de por favor e obrigado continuasse, gritaria de ódio, quebraria alguma coisa!

No entanto, havia leves indícios de que esse distanciamento era apenas aparente. As vezes surpreendia-o olhando para ela. Nesses instantes, um sorriso quase imperceptível suavizava-lhe os traços duros.

Diante disso, não sabia o que pensar. Qual era a verdade? Seu respeitoso cunhado estava apenas querendo ajudá-la a pôr-se de pé emocional e financeiramente? Se não era isso o que seria? Estaria atraído por ela como mulher, desejando-a como mulher?

Apesar dessa confusão interior, sentia-se dominada por uma excitação que a impelia cada vez mais de encontro à consciência sexual. Estranho, porque nunca se sentira particularmente atraída pelo sexo, como muitas mulheres. Durante o tempo em que estivera casada com Jeremy, insegura sobre aquelas novas sensações, procurava conter o impulso de explorá-las e ficara sem realmente saber o que queria descobrir.

Mas após suas reações às carícias de James compreendera subitamente o porquê disso. Era ele. Sua presença, máscula e vigorosa, despertava-lhe a necessidade de experimentar coisas mais adivinhadas do que sabidas. Era como se ele tivesse tocado uma profunda nascente dentro dela, algo que ela nem sabia existir.

Quando, porém, estava perto dele, continha seus impulsos, mantendo-se reservada e prudente. Não confiava mais em si mesma e procurava ficar a distância sempre que possível. Ele também não se aproximava. Era um solitário dentro de sua fortaleza.

Mas, na terça-feira, empolgada com a perspectiva de sua primeira aula noturna, teve um súbito desejo de compartilhar essa alegria com alguém. Com quem quer que fosse... até mesmo com James. Especialmente com James.

Resolveu procurá-lo fazendo-lhe uma surpresa: apareceria no escritório. Tinha uma boa desculpa para isso, devia-lhe um almoço. Seria também uma oportunidade de ouro para acabar com a situação incômoda dos últimos dias. O ambiente neutro do escritório talvez facilitasse o entendimento entre eles.

Pensando nisso, preparou uma porção de coisas gostosas, inclusive a torta de chocolate preferida de James, e colocou tudo numa cesta de piquenique. A caminho do escritório, parou num fast food e reforçou o cardápio com uma boa salada mista.

Ao chegar, não havia ninguém na recepção para anunciá-la. Assim, foi direto ao escritório de James e bateu à porta. Uma voz que ela reconheceu como a dele convidou-a a entrar. Ele estava sentado à sua mesa, com um homem que ela não conhecia sentado à sua frente.

— Desculpem-me — murmurou, confusa. — Voltarei mais tarde.

O outro homem levantou-se imediatamente.

— Entre, por favor — ele convidou, avançando para ela com a mão estendida. — Sou Sirius Black. E você é?...

— Lily Potter — ela completou, apertando-lhe a mão. Sirius Black... o nome não lhe era estranho. Devia ser o cliente sobre o qual James lhe falara. Ou melhor, o cliente que ele esperava fazer. Lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo. James fez um sinal de assentimento e ela entrou.

Ele não esperou que a porta se fechasse, para perguntar:

— O que posso fazer por você, Lily?

Falara com a maior polidez, mas ela soube, pela linha inflexível de seus maxilares, que devia ir embora. Sentindo-se uma tola, murmurou:

— Oh, nada. Eu estava passando pelas vizinhanças e...

— O que você traz aí? — interrompeu-a Black, apontando para a cesta. — Não será o almoço?

Lily voltou-se para ele com um sorriso.

— Bem... é isso mesmo. Um almoço-piquenique. Ou algo parecido.

— Uma grande idéia, Lily, mas estamos tratando de negócios — explicou James. — Talvez uma próxima vez.

— Claro!

— O que há aí é suficiente para três? — perguntou Black.

Houve surpresa no rosto de Lily.

— É sim.

— Ótimo! Vamos fazer uma pausa, Potter. E experimentar o que sua linda esposa preparou.

— Lily não é minha esposa — disse James, visivelmente constrangido.

Ela colheu uma fugaz expressão no rosto dele, mas não conseguiu captar seu significado. Pareceu-lhe que traía uma certa amargura, porém como saber? Quis desviar a vista, mas não conseguiu. Sentia-se como que hipnotizada, alheia a qualquer coisa a seu redor.

Agora, sua única vontade era aproximar-se dele e curvar-se para beijá-lo com o mesmo vigor selvagem, a mesma paixão com que ele a beijara dias antes. Vibrava ainda de desejo e entreabriu os lábios, numa inconsciente antecipação.

James pareceu ler seus pensamentos, porque ficou tenso. Seus olhos pareciam dizer: "Aqui não, Lily".

E ela perguntou silenciosamente: "Onde... quando, James?"

Black clareou a garganta e Lily obrigou-se a olhá-lo e a explicar:

— Sou a viúva do irmão de James.

— Queira desculpar-me pelo engano. ― Ela sorriu.

— E um engano que todos cometem. ― Ele retribuiu o sorriso.

— O que há em sua cesta, Lily? — quis saber Black. — Posso chamá-la de Lily, não posso?

— Naturalmente, Sr. Black — ela concedeu com um sorriso. — Há muitas coisas boas em minha cesta.

— Ótimo! E me chame de Sirius, sim? — ele disse, com uma voz cordial.— Agora vamos comer, Potter. Estou faminto.

James olhou-o, incerto sobre o que fazer. O último assunto da agenda estava ainda em discussão. Acabou capitulando.

— Está bem, Black. Aonde gostaria de ir? ― Sirius olhou-o com alguma surpresa.

— Há algum inconveniente em ficarmos aqui?

— Oh, não!

— Fico contente com isso — disse Lily. — Creio que vai gostar de meu almoço, Sirius.

Simpatizara imediatamente com ele. Havia espontaneidade no seu olhar, no seu sorriso. Seu aperto de mão firme dissera-lhe que ele era um homem em quem se podia confiar. Sirius também parecia gostar dela. Valendo-se disso, talvez, pudesse ajudar um pouco James.

E se havia uma coisa que ela aprendera, viajando pelo país com Jeremy, era tratar com desconhecidos. Adquirira uma habilidade especial para iniciar uma conversa agradável e sentir-se perfeitamente à vontade com quem quer que fosse. Nesse sentido, completava James. Ele era um gênio dos negócios e ela socialmente traquejada. Com um pouco de sorte, poderia transformar sua entrada desastrada em algo positivo.

Empolgada com essa idéia, começou a esvaziar a cesta de piquenique. James saiu de trás da escrivaninha e parou ao seu lado. Sentiu o coração alucinado, ao perceber o calor que transparecia naqueles olhos castanhos. Foi preciso muito esforço para abaixar a cabeça e continuar a tarefa.

Não o vira naquela manhã, não compartilhavam mais a primeira refeição. E vê-lo agora, tão perto de si e tão bonito num impecável terno cinza carvão, fazia-a sentir a mesma alegria empolgante da primeira tarde. Ah, se ele soubesse!...

James a contemplava em silêncio, possuído de um sentimento estranho, algo que ele não podia explicar. Conhecia o motivo do retraimento dela e, se tivesse um pouco de juízo, deixaria que esse afastamento servisse para esfriar as coisas entre eles. Ao contrário, porém, estava ridiculamente orgulhoso pelo modo como ela reagira às suas carícias.

Durante aquela semana, passara horas a fio analisando a experiência erótica que tinham vivido, procurando convencer-se de que ela reagira daquele modo porque se sentia solitária, precisava de alguém que lhe desse carinhos. E, por uma coincidência, ele era o único homem disponível.

Essa explicação não só não o convencera, como, curiosamente, despertara-lhe uma porção de velhas recordações daquele verão de dor e de ternura, de selvagens sensações físicas e de cruciantes lutas de consciência. Ainda agora não podia esquecer as verdadeiras agonias de ciúme que sentira, quando a via ao lado de Jeremy.

Fora um exame inútil e penoso, mesmo porque Lily correspondera aos seus carinhos tão naturalmente, com tão desinibida paixão, que não podia estar pensando em outro. Não. O que ela sentira naquele momento sentira-o por ele. Fora uma emoção verdadeira.

Mas havia sido diferente? Especial?

Custara-lhe afastar tais pensamentos naquela noite. E nos dias e noites que se seguiram. Queria que tivesse sido diferente e mais especial do que tudo que Lily tivesse experimentado antes. Podia ser bobagem, mas teria achado maravilhoso saber que ela nunca o esquecera.

E esse era o xis do problema. Embora ele tivesse sido o seu primeiro amor, ela fora, durante longos nove anos, a esposa de Jeremy. Isso o incomodava, tomava-o pequeno, humilhado. E por um motivo muito simples: desejava-a inteiramente, de corpo e alma. Toda para si. Não queria três numa cama. Não queria o fantasma de Jeremy entre eles, quando fizessem amor. Não haveria intimidade nem mesmo calor.

Nas lentas horas da noite, entregava-se fria e criticamente ao exame da questão e chegara à conclusão de que devia voltar ao plano original: ajudar Lily a reerguer-se, estimulando-a a dar um rumo à sua vida.

Quando ela estivesse preparada para andar com suas próprias pernas, deixaria que enfrentasse o mundo.

Mas, como sempre, Lily não cooperava. Ainda há pouco, irrompera no escritório com um sorriso doce estampado no rosto e uma cesta enfiada no braço, enchendo tudo com a sua presença. Como podia lutar contra ela? Como podia lutar consigo mesmo, quando cada fibra de seu ser voltava-se para ela como uma planta para a luz do sol?

Quando a vira à porta do escritório, tivera vontade de beijá-la e torcer-lhe o pescoço ao mesmo tempo. Não se atrevera a dizer-lhe coisa alguma, mas achara que ela tinha por obrigação saber que o escritório não era lugar para piqueniques! Porém, quando a encarara, a sua irritação subitamente se convertera numa ternura cálida, que amolecera o seu coração.

Seguiu-a involuntariamente com os olhos, acompanhando-lhe os movimentos, enquanto Sirius a ajudava a estender a toalha axadrezada sobre a mesa. Havia sem dúvida uma qualidade magnética nela. Sirius parecia encantado. Falava sem parar de coisas sem importância, como se a conhecesse de longa data.

Devia ser também a aguda compreensão que Lily parecia possuir das pessoas. Algo muito além do que seria de se esperar de alguém tão inexperiente no trato com homens de negócios. A prova era que ela conseguira imprimir um ar de domesticidade ao escritório, transformando-o subitamente numa sala de visitas. Estava sinceramente admirado!

Sirius viu-o pensativo e disse baixinho a Lily:

— Homem brilhante o seu cunhado. Pena que não saiba se divertir. — Ele baixou a voz para um sussurro confidencial. — Não confio muito nas pessoas que não sabem se divertir.

Lily acolheu a observação com uma risadinha.

— Ele sabe se divertir, sim! ― Sirius olhou-a com ar de dúvida.

— E você acredita nisso?

— Claro que acredito! Quer ver? ― Ousadamente, ela aproximou-se de James, desabotoou-lhe o colarinho e afrouxou o nó da gravata. Notou a tensão que isso provocou imediatamente. Mas pouco a pouco ele foi se acalmando.

— Sente-se mais à vontade? — perguntou-lhe.

— Sim.

— Feche os olhos e vamos começar.

Seus dedos eram leves como plumas nas têmporas dele.

— Está se sentindo melhor?

— Muito melhor. — James tomou-lhe a mão e seus dedos se entrelaçaram.

Lily voltou-se para Sirius com um sorriso.

— Aí está, Sirius. Completamente descontraído!

— Ótimo!

— James é uma pessoa excepcional — ela continuou. — Eu lhe confiaria a minha vida. ― O sorriso de Sirius foi imediato.

— Essa moça vale um tesouro, Potter. Espero que você saiba apreciá-la como ela merece.

— Posso lhe garantir que eu a aprecio muito, Black. ― Sirius assentiu, enquanto se sentava à mesa.

— Muito bem. — Ele parecia estar com muita fome, pois começou logo a comer. — Como é? Vocês dois não vão comer também?

Daí a instantes estavam os três sentados à mesa, comendo o que havia.

— Ótimo — disse Sirius, abrindo outra lata de cerveja. — Você fez tudo sozinha?

Lily sorriu sem nenhuma afetação.

— Quase tudo.

Sirius deu outra mordida na coxa de galinha e comentou:

— Muito melhor do que a comida desses restaurantes famosos.

— Obrigada.

James sentiu-se na obrigação de perguntar:

— Sua esposa não o acompanhou na viagem?

— Oh, sim! Deve estar em Nova York, visitando as lojas da Quinta Avenida. Marlene é louca por compras.

— Gostaria muito de conhecê-la.

— Mas claro! Vai ter logo essa oportunidade.

— Ótimo, Black.

Sirius parou de comer e ergueu os olhos para ele.

— Faça como Lily e me chame pelo nome.

— Está bem, Sirius. Lily e eu ficaríamos honrados se viessem jantar em nossa casa uma noite dessas. Que oportunidade melhor para conhecermos Marlene?

— Seria um prazer — completou Lily. — De verdade.

— Posso lhe adiantar que ela fará um grande assado — tornou James.

Sirius olhou de um para o outro e sorriu.

— Não há como recusar um convite desses. Para quando?

— Quando achar oportuno — disse Lily. — Deixe sua esposa marcar a data.

— Farei isso — prometeu Sirius.

Lily sorriu intimamente. Sentia que tinha conseguido algo mais importante do que combinar um jantar. Olhou para James. Ele compreendeu seu olhar e sorriu, satisfeito, um sorriso que lhe aqueceu o coração. De repente, teve vontade de fazer por ele coisas que o fizessem sorrir para ela assim com mais freqüência.

E um bom modo de começar era não ficar ali mais tempo do que o necessário.

— Foi um prazer, mas já vou indo — disse, levantando-se. — Tenho de me preparar para as aulas desta noite.

Recolheu tudo, arrumou a cesta e voltou-se para os dois homens com um sorriso.

— Feito. Agora posso ir.

Sirius tomou-lhe a mão entre as suas.

— Foi um prazer conversar com você. Estamos combinados, então? Acho que você e Marlene vão se dar às mil maravilhas.

— Tenho certeza que sim — disse Lily, apertando-lhe a mão.

James tomou-a pelo braço e escoltou-a até a ante-sala. Ali, virou-a para si e ergueu-lhe o queixo. Sentia-se empolgado por um novo entusiasmo.

— Parece que você descobriu um novo tipo de comunicação com Sirius — disse, sorrindo.

— Considero isso um elogio.

— E tem a intenção de ser um elogio mesmo.

Lily depositou a cesta no chão e ajeitou-lhe a gravata,

— Não estarei em casa para servir o jantar.

— Não se preocupe comigo. Darei um jeito.

— Deixei algumas coisas na geladeira.

— Ótimo. Estou louco para ir para casa, meter-me num banho e tirar esse cansaço do corpo. — Ele fitou-a com ternura. — Boa sorte para esta noite.

— Para você também — ela murmurou, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça na direção do escritório.

— Vou precisar — ele disse, abrindo-lhe a porta. — Obrigado por tudo. Você foi ótima.

— Está falando sério? Pensei que não tivesse gostado da minha ousadia em meter-me nos seus negócios.

— Confesso que fiquei furioso, quando vi você entrar no escritório.

— E depois?

A expressão do rosto de James não mudou, mas ela teve a impressão de que uma luz se acendera dentro dele, irradiando um calor que a atingia deliciosamente.

— Você tem uma qualidade única, Lily.

— Que qualidade é essa? — perguntou-lhe, com voz trêmula.

— De fazer de qualquer lugar o seu canto. Você parece sentir-se em casa onde quer que esteja.

Lily não soube o que dizer. Estava emocionada demais para falar. Ficaram ali, sorrindo um para o outro como dois velhos conhecidos que a muito não se viam. Então, antes que ela pudesse perceber-lhe a intenção, James inclinou-se e beijou-a na boca. Foi um longo beijo ao mesmo tempo delicado, terno e agradecido.

— Agora vá, Lily — ele disse, antes de voltar-lhe as costas.

Quando a porta fechou-se atrás dela, Lily sentiu uma nova vitalidade pulsar em seu íntimo. Estava orgulhosa, feliz e entusiasmada, pois percebera em James um novo respeito por ela. Quis chamá-lo de volta e abrir seu coração. Mas conteve-se: não era o momento certo.

Saiu do escritório com a impressão de que a cortina de fumaça estava levantada. Poderia dar resultados. Claro, havia ainda muitas coisas a serem ditas. Mas o que, realmente, permanecia entre eles, a não ser a lembrança de Jeremy e a sua sensação de culpa pela morte dele? Nada.

Encaminhou-se para o estacionamento, a cabeça baixa, as idéias em remoinho. Jeremy. Ele fora seu melhor amigo, fora-o desde os seus anos de adolescente. Amara-o como a um irmão, o que era estranho, porque devia ter se sentido assim em relação a James. Mas não havia sido assim. Não era assim.

Então, por que o evitava? E James, por que fazia a mesma coisa? Por que estavam ambos usando o pretexto de Jeremy para se esquivarem ao trato? Mas seria assim? Não seria ela a única a estar usando a desculpa de Jeremy?

O fato era que tinha deixado escapar várias oportunidades de falar dele com James. E a cada vez, jurara por tudo nesse mundo que no dia seguinte iria contar-lhe a verdade. Contaria tudo como realmente acontecera e finalizaria: "Fui eu que o matei! Pronto, condene-me!"

Sabia, porém, que não o contaria nunca. Uma consciência menos impressionável teria vencido facilmente a situação. Ela, no entanto, não conseguia esquecer a culpa que estava ainda ali, latente em seu íntimo, um ponto dolorido na sua sensibilidade. Decerto remorso pelo fato de que fora a causadora, embora involuntária, da morte de Jeremy. Ele morrera e ela estava viva.

Não, nunca contaria a verdade que a diminuiria aos olhos de James. E isso a deixava aniquilada, fazia-a sentir-se uma fraude. Mas era o preço de sua covardia. Não podia confessar que seu casamento havia sido uma impostura. Não podia admitir que nada fizera para corrigi-la. Porém, como dizer a James que, quando finalmente tomara a iniciativa para acabar com tudo, o resultado tinha sido a morte do irmão dele?

Tinha vindo a Nova Jersey esperando conjurar o fantasma de Jeremy e sentir-se finalmente livre. A cada momento, porém, penetrava mais e mais no passado, um passado denso de recordações torturantes.

Entrou na caminhonete e, os braços apoiados no volante, pensou no que Jeremy lhe teria dito. Teria dito para esquecer. Conhecia-o bem, tanto como se conhecia. Jeremy era um espírito livre, acreditava que todos devessem seguir os ditames de seus corações. E, se estivesse ali, teria com certeza insistido: "vá em frente, baby!"

Mas o problema era que ela nunca se sentira tão livre como Jeremy.

E James? Iria em frente, esqueceria o passado, o único obstáculo que ainda se interpunha entre eles? Poderia vê-la não como a mulher do irmão dele, mas apenas como Lily, a mulher que o amava mais do que a tudo na vida?

Essa incerteza a deprimia. Preferia que ele lhe dissesse, se fosse o caso, que não podia sepultar o passado. Isso a deixaria livre para reunir os destroços de sua vida e partir em busca do mundo diferente em que daí por diante teria de viver.

Uma onda de emoção dominou-a. James significava tanto para ela e tantos modos... Imediatamente, a figura máscula de olhos castanhos e cabelos escuros ocupou sua mente. Seria tão maravilhoso se pudesse ficar e transformar a realidade...

De repente, percebeu que estava se deixando arrastar por pensamentos tristes, como uma folha levada pela correnteza. Não fazia o menor sentido! Nada acontecera para que se desesperasse tanto. Precisava manter a calma, analisar a situação e ver que linha de conduta teria de adotar. Ele fora tão carinhoso na despedida...

Deu a partida e pôs o carro em movimento. Pensaria nisso em casa, com mais vagar. Refletiria muito antes, e com maior clareza, antes de decidir qual seria o próximo passo a dar. Essa idéia vinha martelando-lhe a mente desde sábado à noite, E agora pedia uma resposta, um plano, uma solução.

Enquanto entrava no tráfego, fez um balanço do último período. E foi categórica: as quatro semanas em Nova Jersey tinham sido francamente maravilhosas, apesar dos pesares. Então, para que afligir-se?

* * *

Um raio cortou os céus, acompanhado de um violento trovão. Gotas de chuva começaram a cair, rápidas, e em pouco tempo se transformaram numa cortina cintilante. Um cheiro de terra molhada, forte e agradável, penetrou pela janela do carro.

James deixou-se ficar ali, os olhos fixos na única janela iluminada de sua casa, reflexo de uma criatura que se entregara apaixonadamente anos atrás, esperando, de alma aberta, que ele também se abrisse.

Que esperava dele? Que desejava, realmente? Por que resistia?

* * *

Que saudadeeeeeeee! Sei que demorei 2 longos meses para postar, mas quem faz facul sabe como é. Não vou responder cada comentário, porque quero postar rapidinho, mas agradeço do fundo do coração a Lady Miss Nothing, Lady Aredhel Anarion e Ninha Souma que comentaram. Ameeeei gente os comments de vocês e para me redimir hoje postareis 2 caps. Beijos gente e até logo.


	6. Capítulo 6

Na sua segunda semana de universidade, Lily sentia-se como se nunca tivesse deixado de estudar. As aulas iam muito bem. Os professores e os alunos já haviam deixado de ser estranhos. Eram todos amigos.

Achando que andava muito isolada, tornara-se mais íntima de duas moças da sua idade, com quem saía às vezes, depois das aulas, para tomar café. Aquela noite de quinta-feira não foi exceção. James viajara para Boston a negócios e ela sentia-se pouco disposta a voltar para casa. Tudo parecia ainda mais vazio, quase intolerável, sem ele.

Já passava das onze, quando transpôs a rampa da garagem. Saltou do carro e deixou-se ficar um pouco ali fora, respirando o ar puro e frio de outono. Como era bom aquilo, diferente da terrível uniformidade do clima da Califórnia. Antes de entrar, ergueu os olhos. As estrelas brilhavam minúsculas no profundo azul-escuro do céu. "Uma noite feita para o amor...", pensou com um leve suspiro.

Subiu as escadas e, a caminho da cozinha, apertou o botão da secretária eletrônica. A voz de James encheu o silêncio: Alô, Lily. Essas reuniões parecem não ter mais fim. Não dá para voltar hoje, como eu pensava. Telefonarei amanhã." Uma pausa e então: "Boa-noite, Lily."

— Boa-noite, James — respondeu. Depois sacudiu a cabeça. Devia estar maluca para conversar com um aparelho.

Sorriu sem querer. Sentia-se bem-disposta. O café animara-a. Abriu o armário e retirou uma garrafa de vinho. Examinou a etiqueta. Era um Mouton Rothschild, o vinho preferido de James. Abriu-o, encheu um copo e experimentou-o. Depois, com o copo na mão, encaminhou-se para o andar superior.

No topo, voltou automaticamente os olhos para o quarto de James. A porta estava entreaberta, mostrando o interior às escuras. Sentia tanta falta dele... Ele partira havia apenas dois dias, mas parecia uma eternidade. Ficou ali, lembrando o fogo de sua língua, quando ele a beijara, e sentiu a excitação dominá-la completamente. Virou-se rapidamente e entrou em seu próprio quarto.

Aproveitando a total privacidade, despiu-se com a porta aberta, jogando as roupas a esmo pelos cantos, e entrou debaixo do chuveiro. As agulhadas da ducha estimularam-na e fizeram-na sentir-se mais viva. Baixou os olhos e viu os bicos dos seios endurecerem lentamente sob a ação da água. Era quase como se James estivesse ali, acariciando-a...

Saiu do chuveiro com relutância, embrulhou-se numa toalha e dirigiu-se para o quarto. Apanhou o copo de vinho, tomou um gole e ligou a televisão. Enquanto ouvia o último noticiário da noite, largou a toalha e parou em frente ao espelho para olhar-se inteira, da cabeça aos pés.

Fisicamente, era ainda a mesma de nove anos atrás. Talvez os seios estivessem um pouco mais cheios, mas continuavam firmes e o corpo conservava a esbelteza da juventude. Satisfeita, passou as mãos pelos quadris e espreguiçou-se voluptuosamente. Queria vestir algo leve, macio e feminino naquela noite, algo que quebrasse a rotina rígida e invariável que seguia.

Pensou num quimono chinês de brocado. A única coisa mais próxima disso que possuía era o negligé que fazia par com a camisola azul. Retirou-o de seu invólucro de papel de seda e ergueu-o para examiná-lo. Era delicado, feminino, mas não tão sexy quanto a camisola.

Apanhou-a e segurou-a contra o corpo. Elegante demais. Mas não resistiu à tentação. Vestiu-a e tornou a contemplar-se no espelho. A camisola curta e macia aderia suavemente ao seu corpo, soltando pequenas faíscas azuis quando ela se movia.

Escovou os cabelos e deixou-os cair livres pelos ombros para que secassem naturalmente. Depois procurou na gaveta da cômoda suas fitas de jazz. Era uma fã ardorosa da música instrumental.

Tomou o último gole de vinho e desceu com o copo vazio numa das mãos e duas fitas na outra. Foi direto ao escritório de James. Enquanto introduzia a primeira fita no estéreo, pensou vagamente o que fazia ali o sofá velho encostado num canto. Era um objeto estranho naquela linda casa vazia, à espera de móveis e quadros. Mas quando a voz nostálgica do saxofone de Kenny G elevou-se no ar, ecoando pelas paredes e enchendo toda a casa, não pensou em mais nada.

Cantarolando a velha canção sentimental que persistira nos recantos de sua memória naqueles nove anos, foi à cozinha apanhar a garrafa de vinho e algumas velas. Acendeu-as e levou tudo ao escritório. Tornou a encher o copo, apagou as outras luzes e, enlaçando-se com os braços, abandonou-se à magia da música.

"... As noites serão solitárias sem você...", cantou com voz baixa e rouca, acompanhando o instrumento.

Solidão. Aquilo era uma coisa que podia compreender. Fazia anos que se sentia totalmente sozinha. E nesse ponto James não era muito diferente dela. Senão, por que um homem tão dinâmico como ele, brilhante, atraente, perfeito em tudo iria se isolar numa imensa casa vazia? Talvez porque não quisesse correr os riscos de uma vida normal.

Tivera confirmação disso quando fora ao escritório. Lá conhecera o outro lado de James. O lado oculto. Enquanto Jeremy teria se sentido perfeitamente à vontade naquele piquenique improvisado com Sirius Black, James tivera que fazer um esforço sobre-humano para desarmar-se de sua couraça e divertir-se. Naquele meio tempo, ela ficara a observá-lo.

Não sentira mais a força que sempre sentira nele. O James de agora era um ser frágil em sua ilusória segurança. Soubera-o instintivamente, do fundo do coração. Olhando-o, era a si mesma que via. E isso só fizera aumentar o amor que sentia por ele. E o desejo de ajudá-lo de alguma forma.

Ao contrário do que a mãe dele havia dito, James precisava de ajuda. Apesar de tudo o dinheiro que possuía, apesar de todo o seu prestígio profissional, ele era um ser solitário. Por escolha, sem dúvida, pois devia existir uma infinidade de mulheres que teriam dado qualquer coisa por um homem assim. Mas, fosse por escolha ou não, o fato era que ele erguera um muro intransponível em torno de si.

Sabia disso, porque fizera o mesmo. Encerrara-se numa concha protetora onde havia apenas um calmo vazio. Entre aquelas frágeis paredes, que haviam feito recuar para bem longe o resto do mundo, mantivera-se a salvo de muitas coisas: dissabores, decepções, humilhações.

Mas qual seria o motivo de James Potter? Do que ou de quem ele estava se protegendo? Sentia, talvez por intuição, que uma verdade lhe havia escapado...

Procurou imaginar o que poderia ser. Mas não adiantava. Jamais iria adivinhar. Tomou mais um gole de vinho e de repente a noite ficou cheia de paz. Esqueceu-se de James e de si mesma e abriu a alma à mágica felicidade de não pensar.

Sentia a melodia escorrer por seu corpo como se fosse água fresca. Estendeu os braços e pôs-se a girar lentamente pela sala. Estava tão mergulhada em seu mundo particular, que não ouviu a porta da frente abrir-se, nem passos escoarem pelo corredor. Não sentiu a presença dele.

A luz das velas era suave, a música doce e ela deslizava lentamente, como se estivesse num mundo de sonho, muito distante. James permaneceu no corredor em penumbra, os olhos cravados nela.

Estava ansioso. Estivera-o o dia todo. E isso o levara a cancelar um jantar de negócios e a deixar Boston precipitadamente. Conseguira um lugar no último vôo e viera diretamente do aeroporto para casa, como se algo urgente, muito importante, algo que não podia esperar até o dia seguinte, estivesse aguardando-o.

Era a primeira vez que se sentia assim tão exaltado. Durante a viagem de volta, sentira no ar uma estranha excitação, que não contribuíra absolutamente para acalmá-lo. Essa sensação acompanhara-o até o pórtico da entrada e acentuara-se antes mesmo de abrir a porta, quando ouvira a música. Só então descobrira a fonte de seu nervosismo.

Agora não tinha mais dúvidas. Sabia pelo que estivera ansiando. Lily.

Tornou a olhá-la. A camisola era tão reveladora que nada ficava para ser imaginado. Os bicos erguendo a seda sobre os seios eretos, a curva suave do estômago, o púbis em evidência... Os longos cabelos se derramavam pelos ombros e o vinho acendia-lhe no rosto uma expressão sensual. Era uma visão de encher os olhos.

Lily tinha a impressão de estar flutuando. Havia um zumbido agradável em seus ouvidos. Tomou mais um pouco de vinho e sentiu o efeito da doce ilusão da embriaguez. Era como se James estivesse ali, beijando-a, acariciando-a...

"...Vem amor... sou toda sua...", cantou, dando à interpretação um calor todo especial.

James sentiu um aperto na garganta. A bela dama cantava coisas quentes. Quando ela passou girando, os olhos semicerrados, seu perfume invadiu-lhe as narinas. Aspirou-o profundamente. Limpo. Fresco. Incomparável. O coração batendo-lhe doidamente no peito, saiu das sombras e transpôs o limiar da sala.

Havia um perfume diferente no ar. Musgo... almíscar... Lily sentiu um arrepio e abriu os olhos. Quando teve total consciência das coisas, foi invadida por uma felicidade completa.

— James...

Ele estava ali, o blazer azul-marinho jogado displicentemente sobre o ombro, mais bonito do que jamais lhe parecera. Insensivelmente, seus olhos fixaram-se no peito amplo. Depois deslizaram para os quadris, pensando como seria excitante correr os dedos pela trilha de pêlos escuros que desaparecia sob o cinto, até encontrar a parte mais sensível daquele corpo soberbamente viril e acariciá-lo, acendendo-lhe os desejos. Prendeu a respiração, ao imaginá-lo crescer em suas mãos. Podia quase senti-lo dentro de si...

Respirou fundo e ergueu os olhos para James. Sua fantasia durara alguns segundos e ele continuava ali, imóvel. Não havia dito uma palavra. Ótimo! A batalha seria travada em condições mais favoráveis para ela.

James sabia o que queria dizer aquele olhar e sabia também que estava metido numa grande encrenca. Fitou-a. Ela sorria, desafiadora, consciente de seu poder.

E parecia dizer: "Eu sei que você me deseja. Não estaria me oferecendo, se soubesse que não me desejava".

Mas isso podia ser atribuído ao vinho. E, se ele tivesse um pouco de bom senso, pediria desculpas, diria boa-noite e iria direto para a cama. Sozinho. Seria muito fácil apanhar o que ela estava tão ousadamente lhe oferecendo. Seria muito fácil deixar-se levar pela magia da noite. Mas não seria justo.

Devia ir embora naquele exato momento, antes que fosse tarde demais. Antes que ela o envolvesse em sua rede de sedução. Antes que ele capitulasse. Mas quando quis dar um passo, não pôde. Já era tarde demais.

— Lily — murmurou com uma voz que soava como se fosse de outro.

Ela aproximou-se, insinuante.

— Você antecipou sua volta.

— Pois é...

— Algum motivo especial? — ela perguntou com a voz mais doce que lhe era possível.

— Queria estar em casa.

— Por quê?

James não respondeu logo. Ficou um momento a olhá-la, com um esboço de sorriso nos lábios.

— Senti sua falta — murmurou por fim, quase a contragosto,

Um doce calor cresceu dentro do peito de Lily. Não esperava que ele fosse dizer isso. Mesmo que fosse verdade. O que, tinha certeza, não era.

— Está falando sério?

— Você me conhece. Sabe que estou. — Ele sorriu de súbito, quase maliciosamente. — Você não devia estar na cama?

Lily tomou um gole de vinho para esconder seu nervosismo.

— Deu-me uma coisa, não sei bem o que foi. Resolvi ouvir um pouco de música e dançar.

— E tomar vinho.

— Está zangado comigo? — ela perguntou em voz baixa e hesitante.

— Que motivo tenho para isso? ― Ela suspirou.

— Vou acabar ficando alta. Acho que já estou — admitiu. Depois chegou mais perto e levou o copo aos lábios dele. — Tome um gole. É um vinho delicioso — disse com uma voz clara, de quem não estava de modo algum alta.

James fitou-lhe os lábios úmidos e depois os olhos. Estavam límpidos. Ela parecia resistir bem à bebida. Mas estava fazendo um jogo perigoso. Teria consciência disso? Experimentou o vinho, embora sua vontade fosse sentir o gosto dos lábios dela, rubros e convidativos.

— Mouton Rothschild — reconheceu de imediato.

— Seu vinho preferido. Tome — ela disse, entregando-lhe o copo. — Vou buscar outro para mim.

James viu-a desaparecer no corredor e voltar instantes depois com um copo, que encheu de vinho até a borda.

— Saúde!

Ele acompanhou-a no brinde.

— Saúde.

Ela aproximou-se lentamente.

— Bem-vindo ao lar — murmurou e beijou-lhe o rosto. Foi um beijo rápido e leve como o esvoaçar de uma borboleta.

James sorriu. Não podia deixar de fazê-lo. Ela era adorável.

— Você está muito bonita esta noite.

— Você está se referindo à camisola? É linda, não é? — ela disse, rindo e dando um giro para que ele a apreciasse em toda a plenitude de sua beleza.

James teve vontade de colhê-la pela cintura, apertar seu corpo de encontro ao dele, afogá-la com um beijo ardente.

— Linda! — exclamou, demorando-se na contemplação dos seios, que ofegavam sob a seda.

Lily sorriu para aliviar a tensão. Queria aparentar segurança, mas estava confusa. Não esperava James aquela noite, caso contrário não teria vestido aquela camisola tão transparente. Sentia-se exposta, vulnerável. Porém as coisas tinham acontecido ao acaso.

Agora, a questão era saber o que fazer. Pensamentos contraditórios passaram-lhe pela cabeça. Poderia pôr um fim àquela situação constrangedora desejando-lhe boa-noite e correndo para o quarto. Ele não tentaria impedi-la. Mas não estava disposta a isso. Podia ainda oferecer-lhe um café, sentar-se com ele à mesa da cozinha e perguntar-lhe se a viagem fora produtiva. Mas daquele jeito, praticamente nua, seria impossível manter uma conversa séria.

O que lhe consentia uma única alternativa: deixar que a natureza seguisse seu curso. Seria uma boa oportunidade para testá-lo e testar a si mesma. Nunca havia tentado isso antes. Nunca avançara tanto que lhe fosse impossível conter-se. Fora sempre capaz de recuar no momento oportuno.

O que aconteceria se não recuasse, se o excitasse até a exasperação? Estava segura de sua força. Mesmo imóvel, observando-o, percebia que James não se mostrava indiferente à sua quase nudez. Os olhos castanhos percorriam seu corpo com desejo intenso, embora controlado. Ele não resistiria por muito tempo.

James sabia que ela o estava observando. Aquilo fazia parte de um jogo. Um jogo antigo como o tempo. Tinha a intuição exata disso. Como tinha a intuição de que todas as suas boas intenções corriam o risco de naufragar. E por uma única razão: desejava-a loucamente, como nunca desejara mulher alguma, mais do que a desejara naquela noite de nove anos atrás. E bastava querer para tê-la, sabia.

Mas deixar-se envolver por aquela atmosfera de sedução seria complicar outra vez a sua vida, seria meter-se em novos apuros. Coisa que absolutamente não queria. Olhou-a. Ela esperava tranqüila, numa atitude graciosa. Seus olhos estavam cheios de esperança, seus lábios tremiam. Hesitou um instante. Podia ainda recuar e dar por encerrada aquela pequena representação erótica.

— Lily... — começou.

— Você me parece tão pouco à vontade — ela murmurou, aproximando-se.

— Nunca me senti melhor — disse James, admirando-se da observação.

Lily chegou mais perto e afrouxou-lhe o nó da gravata.

— Toda vez que vejo você vestido tão formalmente, tenho a vontade de fazer uma coisa.

— Que coisa?

— Despi-lo!

James ficou quase estatelado de surpresa. Obviamente, ela já se decidira. Permaneceu imóvel, enquanto ela desfazia o nó da gravata, deixando as duas pontas livres. Também não se mexeu, quando ela desabotoou o primeiro botão da camisa, o segundo, o terceiro. Não fez caso ao aviso que se acendia num canto remoto de seu cérebro e permitiu-lhe escorregar a mão brandamente para dentro de sua camisa. Sabia que tinha de resistir mas, incapaz de lutar contra a lassidão que o invadia, fez exatamente o contrário. Abandonou-se àquele contato sem pensar em mais nada.

Os dedos delicados deslizavam sobre sua pele, suaves e macios, deixando uma trilha de fogo por onde passavam.

Era como se uma corrente elétrica saísse deles, inflamando-o, enchendo-o de um prazer sensual,

— Lily... — murmurou, sentindo a excitação crescer. Ela se achegou mais, feiticeira.

— Seu coração está batendo forte — disse maciamente, beijando-lhe o peito no ponto em que a camisa estava aberta.

— Como um louco — ele suspirou.

— O meu também.

Num ímpeto, Lily agarrou as duas pontas da gravata e puxou-o para si. O movimento fez cair a alça da camisola e ela a largou por completo, deixando-a escorregar pelo braço.

— Dance comigo — exigiu.

Os braços dele cingiram-na involuntariamente. Ela o abraçou, num assomo de emoção, e descansou a cabeça em seu ombro. Tomados de uma lenta, doce febre, flutuaram pela sala ao som das notas sensuais do saxofone. James sentiu o calor dos seios dela através da seda da camisola e suas emoções atingiram um grau inconcebível de intensidade.

Quando a música terminou e ela ergueu a cabeça, tomou seu rosto entre as mãos e beijou-a. Ela abriu a boca ardente e colou o corpo ao dele. Abraçou-a, tirando-lhe o fôlego. Depois, largou-a tão subitamente quanto a agarrara, dando-lhe a oportunidade de afastar-se. Ela não o fez e ele tornou a beijá-la, mas com beijos profundos e possessivos, que a faziam ofegar.

Lily sentiu um tremor no corpo e fechou os olhos por um instante. O tremor espalhou-se rapidamente, suas pernas se enfraqueceram e ela apoiou-se nele, toda lânguida.

— James... — murmurou, com um fio de voz.

Ele a agarrou pelas nádegas. Sentiu-lhe a nudez através da seda e seu sexo começou a pulsar. Aninhou-o entre as pernas dela e ela não afastou o corpo. Aceitava-o.

— Quero você — murmurou-lhe ao ouvido. Lily abriu os olhos. Encarou-o por um momento e então sorriu. Depois, com um movimento leve, fez a camisola cair no chão, aos seus pés. As chamas das velas envolveram com um clarão dourado seu lindo corpo nu. Não havia mais barreiras entre eles.

James ergueu-a de um golpe e carregou-a no colo até o sofá. Depois recuou um pouco para olhá-la. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos, numa inconsciente antecipação de posse, e os bicos dos seios desabrochavam para ele como duas rosas vermelhas. Roçou-os com os dedos e inclinou-se para beijá-los.

Lily trouxe-o para mais perto de si e prendeu-lhe as coxas com os braços.

— Quero lhe dar prazer — ela murmurou, puxando-lhe o zíper da calça.

Fitaram-se por um instante, enquanto ela introduzia a mão para dentro da abertura e capturava-lhe a virilidade. Quando começou a acariciá-lo com movimentos que se tornavam cada vez mais frenéticos, James fechou os olhos, atordoado com a onda de sangue que lhe subiu à cabeça.

— Beije-me — foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, falando com esforço.

Ela passou-lhe os braços pelo pescoço e colou a boca na dele. Beijou-o longamente, mordendo-lhe os lábios e o queixo, um beijo ávido que terminou num murmúrio urgente:

— James!...

O corpo vibrando de paixão e desejo, ele desceu a mão até o macio e sedoso púbis, à procura do ponto mais sensível de seu sexo. Sentiu-a estremecer de prazer quando, delicadamente, pôs-se a massageá-lo, as suas coxas se separando aos poucos. Debruçou-se mais e ela puxou-o para si desesperadamente, apertando-lhe o rosto de encontro aos seios.

— Venha, James! Não seja tão delicado. Eu sou uma mulher!

Ele ergueu-se e estendeu os braços para ela.

— Aqui, não. Vamos para o quarto.

— Agora mesmo! Não agüento esperar. Já esperei demais.

Ele falou com calma:

— Já disse que não aqui.

— Por que não, James?

— Capricho meu.

Lily sentiu um tremor repentino que não tinha nada a ver com o frio da noite.

— Quero saber o motivo. Você sempre tem uma explicação para tudo.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar exasperado e afundou os dedos nos cabelos.

— Não percebe que está complicando as coisas?

— Não sei por quê.

Ela sentou-se no sofá, com os seios magníficos a ostentar-se vitoriosamente. James olhou-a e pensou que nunca em sua vida havia conhecido uma mulher mais bonita. Mas disse:

— Nesse sofá, não.

— Que há com ele? — insistiu Lily, já humilhada pela resistência dele.

Ele a fitou demoradamente.

— Não se lembra?

— De que eu deveria me lembrar?

— Esse sofá... era o sofá da casa de meus pais.

— Foi por isso que você o conservou? — ela perguntou, ainda sem saber o que ele estava querendo dizer.

— Não exatamente, embora tenha um certo valor sentimental.

Lily teve um súbito lampejo de compreensão. Lentamente, ergueu as pálpebras e fitou-o nos olhos.

— Esse sofá... foi onde nós... — disse apenas, sentindo o coração dilatar-se, como se fosse sufocá-la.

James assentiu lentamente.

— E por que você não me disse nada até agora?

— Não sei. Talvez estivesse esperando o momento certo — ele murmurou, sentindo o desejo esfriar.

Um soluço quebrou-se na garganta de Lily, enquanto ela murmurava:

— Oh, James...

O ímpeto apaixonado que estava dentro dela abandonou-a, deixando tudo frio e silencioso ao seu redor. Tornou a fitá-lo até que, envergonhado, ele desviou a vista. Desesperada, os olhos úmidos, a ponto de chorar, sentiu que precisava fugir dali. Erguendo-se, apanhou a camisola e cobriu-se com ela. Depois virou-se para sair. Afastar-se três passos e de repente voltou-se e jogou-se nos braços dele.

— Não me deixe, James!

— Não a estou deixando ir — ele disse, desprendendo-se delicadamente dela. — Só não quero que o passado se interponha entre nós.

— Você está cometendo outro erro. Fugir do passado não é a solução.

Ele observou seus olhos marejados de lágrimas e sucumbiu ao apelo. Dessa vez, abraçou-a e beijou-a durante muito tempo. Mas o passado, o irremediável passado, ainda o assombrava. Segurou-lhe os braços e afastou-a de si.

— Não adianta, Lily.

Ela o olhou como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas deu-lhe as costas de repente e saiu da sala.

James viu de relance os olhos dela, antes que ela se virasse. Mesmo que vivesse cem anos, nunca se esqueceria do abismo de dor e angústia que havia neles.

Lily tirou forças do desespero e, mal enxergando através das lágrimas que lhe enchiam os olhos subiu as escadas de um só fôlego e fechou-se no quarto. O amargo e inesperado repúdio de James aos momentos de paixão que haviam compartilhado ferira-a profundamente.

Jogou-se sobre a cama e cobriu-se com uma manta de lã. Mas continuou tremendo. Cerrou os olhos com força, procurando esquecer a cena humilhante. Porém as palavras dele voltaram a ecoar em sua mente, a princípio quase sussurradas, depois num alarido ensurdecedor: "Não quero que o passado se interponha entre nós"...

"Preciso ir embora", pensou. Dessa vez, a rejeição seria ainda mais difícil de suportar.

De um salto, ergueu-se da cama e correu para o closet. Agarrou a mala e pôs-se a enchê-la de roupas, a esmo, sem ver direito o que estava apanhando. Parou de repente. Ir para onde? Para viver de um lado para outro, sem rumo, sem lar fixo?

* * *

James dirigiu-se para o pequeno bar e serviu-se de um uísque reforçado. Bebeu de uma só vez e encheu de novo o copo. Sentou-se no sofá estirando as longas pernas musculosas e com fria determinação, pôs-se a beber um copo atrás do outro. Mas não deu resultado. Só ouvia a voz dela em seus ouvidos e só lhe via a expressão, quando ela o deixara.

* * *

Como prometido aqui está o 2º cap de hoje. Espero que gostem. Beijos e até próximo cap.


	7. Capítulo 7

Lily abriu os olhos para a luz do sol que se derramava sobre o tapete e chegava até a cama. Tornou a fechá-los, ainda sonolenta, relutando em sair daquele torpor doce e prolongado. Quando a lembrança da noite anterior aflorou-lhe à mente, enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro e a custo resistiu ao impulso de cobrir a cabeça com o lençol. Agira como uma doida!

— Ah, dane-se! — murmurou de repente, jogando as cobertas para um lado.

Levantou-se e sentiu no mesmo instante uma dor aguda nas têmporas. Foi cambaleando pára o banheiro e examinou a prateleira de remédios do armário. Pegou o vidro de aspirinas e engoliu duas. Antes de ir para o chuveiro, parou diante do espelho, procurando alguma evidência de seu estado de espírito abalado. Não havia nada. Ao contrário, sua pele estava luminosa e perfeita, a testa alta e lisa era a mesma de sempre, assim como os cabelos ruivos e a boca generosa.

"Sou a mesma", pensou, totalmente inconsciente dos olhos inchados pelas lágrimas que derramara.

Meteu-se debaixo do chuveiro e abriu a água ao máximo, encontrando prazer num banho que espancava para longe as lembranças desagradáveis. Fez uma rápida toalete e sentou-se na cama, esperando que a aspirina acabasse com a sua dor de cabeça. Depois tratou de arrumar tudo. Recolheu e dobrou as roupas espalhadas pelo quarto, deixando de lado a camisola azul. Cuidaria dela mais tarde.

Enfiou uma calça jeans e um suéter folgado que pertencera a Jeremy, achando que era a coisa mais certa a fazer. Sentia-se tão próxima dele aquela manhã como se sentira em certa manhã de tantos anos atrás, após o rompimento com James. Jeremy permanecera ao seu lado então, confortara-a, mostrara-se o amigo de que precisava.

Era estranho, mas o suéter dava-lhe a mesma sensação de bem-estar. Havia, porém, alguma coisa diferente desta vez. Não era mais aquela adolescente. Deixara de sê-lo quando se casara com Jeremy. Estava mais controlada agora e mais determinada a não se deixar levar pelas emoções.

Não sabia ao certo o que devia esperar, mas dessa vez estava preparada para lutar. Lutar contra o passado, lutar contra James e até consigo mesma, se fosse preciso. Com essa disposição de ânimo, desceu para a cozinha. Estava vazia. Olhou para o relógio. Passava das dez. James já devia ter saído para o trabalho. Sentiu a tensão interior ressurgir e achou que um café ajudaria. Preparou um bem forte e tomou-o fumegante, bem devagar, e sentiu-se melhor.

Serviu-se de uma segunda xícara e com ela na mão, dirigiu-se para o escritório de James. Encontrou-o como o deixara na véspera. Arrumou rapidamente tudo. Não restava agora o menor indício do que se passara ali. Ia fechar a porta, quando se deu conta de que o sofá havia desaparecido. Onde poderia estar? James não iria carregá-lo nas costas...

Movida por uma energia mental que desafiava sua lassidão física, mudou de roupa e maquiou-se cuidadosamente, procurando apagar os vestígios de sua extravagância. Era o seu primeiro dia de trabalho no escritório e queria apresentar-se da melhor maneira possível. Na noite anterior, após a discussão final com James, decidira adiar a sua estréia. Mas, agora, estava decidida a ir. O destino do sofá intrigava-a. Não podia esperar até a noite para saber o que havia sido feito dele.

A caminho da porta, apanhou a jaqueta de couro. O sol estava a pino e o céu azul, completamente sem nuvens. Mas havia no ar um prenuncio de inverno. Sentou-se atrás do volante e deixou que seus olhos vagassem pelos arredores. Os carvalhos tinham adquirido um novo colorido. Mais um tom juntara-se às folhas mutantes, aprofundando os dourados e os avermelhados, concedendo à manhã um toque de magia.

Tinha a sensação de que alguma coisa estava para acontecer, algo de vivo e estimulante pairava subitamente no ar. Aspirou-o fundo, compreendendo, talvez intuitivamente, que haveria uma explicação de algum tipo entre ela e James, algo que lhes desse a segurança de que teriam um futuro calmo pela frente.

Tomada de estranha excitação, deu a partida e seguiu pelos intrincados caminhos que conduziam ao centro da cidade. Sentiu, pela primeira vez desde a sua chegada, que tinha voltado de fato para casa.

— O Sr. Potter está em reunião — disse-lhe a secretária, quando entrou no escritório.

Lily não se surpreendeu. James era um homem muito ocupado.

— Obrigada, srta. Carson — agradeceu, mas experimentou uma estranha sensação de inutilidade.

Sentou-se à sua mesa e ocupou-se com a pilha de papéis colocados à sua frente e com os fichários encostados à parede. Já passava das cinco, quando ergueu a vista. Juntou os papéis, guardou-os numa pasta e levantou-se, dando por encerrado o seu dia de trabalho.

Antes de sair, passou pelo toalete, refrescou-se e renovou a maquiagem, achando que um pouco de blush não faria mal algum às suas faces pálidas. Ao voltar para a área de recepção, avistou James conversando com um de seus assistentes.

Ele viu-a e não pôde dissimular a surpresa. Parou de falar e encaminhou-se para ela. Parecia ter passado a noite sem dormir. O rosto estava abatido e os olhos se mostravam injetados. Sem uma palavra, tomou-a pelo braço e escoltou-a até o corredor vazio.

— Não sabiá que você estava aqui. Por que decidiu vir? — perguntou, dando um profundo suspiro.

— Achei que você queria conversar.

James olhou-a demoradamente e afinal disse:

— Tem razão, é melhor conversarmos.

— Quando? A hora do jantar?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça energicamente.

— Em casa, não. Vamos a algum lugar.

— Onde?

— Há alguns restaurantes neste quarteirão. Você conhece o Portobello? Não fica muito longe daqui.

— Conheço, sim.

— Ótimo. Então vamos nos encontrar lá às seis e meia. É uma hora tranqüila.

— Seis e meia — repetiu Lily. — Estarei lá.

— Até logo — ele disse, dando alguns passos na direção do escritório.

— James — ela chamou. Ele parou e virou-se.

— Sim?

— O que fez com o sofá?

— Doei-o a uma instituição de caridade. Telefonei para que viessem buscá-lo imediatamente.

— Por que não tomou essa providência antes?

— Só descobri tarde demais que tinha de fazer espaço para o sofá novo que vai chegar — ele disse com voz controlada.

Permaneceram num pesado silêncio que pareceu durar um tempo enorme.

— Sei como deve estar se sentindo — ele tornou, afinal. — Desculpe-me. Não queria magoá-la.

— Não precisava desculpar-se. Foi tanto culpa minha quanto sua. Eu não conhecia as regras do jogo.

— Não foi um jogo.

Lily fitou-o por um longo momento.

— Isso já passou e não tem mais importância.

* * *

O restaurante estava praticamente vazio, quando ela chegou. Havia um pianista tocando na área do bar, perto da entrada. Umas poucas pessoas sentadas em torno do piano curtiam seus drinques. Lily passou por elas e o maitre adiantou-se, fazendo uma mesura.

— O Sr. Potter já está à sua espera.

Lily seguiu-o até a mesa habitual de James. Ficava junto à parede, separando o restaurante do bar, a localização mais importante da casa. Quando ela se aproximou, ele levantou-se e esperou que ela se sentasse ao seu lado.

— Sobre o que você quer conversar? — foi logo perguntando Lily.

James suspirou.

— Que pressa é essa?

—Pensei que o que você tinha para me dizer fosse urgente.

— Não é tão urgente assim. Vamos antes fazer o pedido.

O garçom aproximou-se com o cardápio.

— O contrafilé está muito bom — ele sugeriu.

— Traga dois. Mas, primeiro, quero um scotch duplo com gelo.

— Para mim, apenas água mineral — disse Lily. James sorriu, irônico.

— Vinho demais ontem à noite?

— Um pouco demais de tudo, James.

— A noite de ontem foi um erro — ele afirmou inesperadamente. — Eu quis me desculpar, mas você não me abriu a porta.

Um sorriso amargo aflorou aos lábios de Lily. "Claro que a noite de ontem foi um erro!" Queria que não tivesse acontecido e tentara esquecer o ímpeto de paixão que os arrastara. Mas tudo estava ainda nítido em sua mente.

James olhou-a e sufocou um suspiro. Em seus olhos havia uma estranha expressão de tristeza. Ela devia estar ainda chocada com o incidente da véspera. Não tivera nenhuma intenção de provocá-lo. Ao contrário. Sentira as mesmas necessidades que ela, os mesmos anseios. Estava pronto e ela parecia tão ansiosa... Ainda não compreendia o que o levara a interromper aquele instante mágico... Tudo fora tão absurdo e tão rápido!

Porém sua aversão ao sofá era verdadeira. Podia ser idiota e até mesmo infantil, mas queria a realidade do presente para ambos. Nada que o lembrasse do passado e muito menos da cena ocorrida nove anos atrás. E acreditara que Lily pudesse compreendê-lo. Como poderia supor que, durante todas aquelas semanas, ela não houvesse reconhecido o sofá?

Fora penoso. Ouvira-a chorar desesperadamente e aquilo lhe causara profunda perturbação. Quisera confortá-la, mas nada pudera fazer. Ela estava fechada em seu quarto e não o deixara entrar. E pelo resto da noite, insone, ele continuara a ouvir os seus soluços.

Semicerrou os olhos, recordando suas palavras: "Eu vou me casar com você, James". Lily tinha doze anos quando dissera isso. Seu rosto estava muito sério, o verde de seus olhos muito profundo e a voz com que falara era a de uma pessoa adulta. Devia ter acreditado nela. Haveria menos sofrimento em suas vidas, se houvesse procedido assim.

Em vez disso, empurrara-a para os braços de Jeremy. Empurrara-a, ou ela fora de bom grado para os braços dele?

Por que se casara com ele? Se lhe perguntasse, ela lhe diria a verdade?

Era esse o propósito do jantar: descobrir a verdade, suprimir as suas dúvidas de uma vez por todas, compreender sua própria insegurança em relação àquele casamento. Não poderia prosseguir, se não se livrasse antes do entulho do passado.

O garçom trouxe as bebidas e Lily tornou:

— Não acha que está na hora de colocarmos tudo em pratos limpos?

— Sim, acho.

— Sobre o que você quer falar, James?

— Quero falar de você e de mim. — Ele inclinou-se para a frente. — E de Jeremy.

Lily sentiu um frio na boca do estômago.

— Nossa conversa não devia ter nada a ver com Jeremy.

James procurou tomar fôlego para falar:

— Ao contrário. Tem tudo a ver, Lily. Eu, você e... Jeremy. Você sabe disso, eu sei e se Jeremy estivesse vivo, concordaria comigo. Estivemos evitando o assunto por muito tempo. Jeremy sempre esteve entre nós. E sempre estará. O que aconteceu ontem à noite é prova disso.

Lily respirou fundo.

— O que você quer saber a respeito de Jeremy?

— Por que se casou com ele? ― Ela desviou a vista.

— Por que as pessoas se casam?

— Porque se amam. Não é isso o que você está querendo dizer? Que amava tanto Jeremy que é penoso para você tocar nesse assunto?

— James...

— Não é assim?

— Jeremy foi embora. Para mim, é muito difícil falar dele. Especialmente com você.

— Especialmente comigo... Por quê?

— Você é irmão dele.

— E você era a esposa dele. E esse é um dos problemas de nosso relacionamento. Não discuta — ele disse, erguendo a mão. — Você sabe que é verdade. Não podemos nos envolver até não esclarecermos isso.

Lily o olhou, incrédula.

— Não podemos nos envolver, James? Já estamos metidos nisso até o pescoço!

James apoiou-se ao espaldar da cadeira, um amplo sorriso estampado no rosto.

— Finalmente você entendeu isso. Finalmente!

— Por que finalmente?

— O sofá...

— Outra vez o sofá? — ela disse, começando a ficar irritada. Aquilo não tinha o menor sentido!

— Mas eu quero falar sobre o que aconteceu naquele sofá. Há nove anos e ontem à noite. Foi a mesma coisa.

Por um momento, Lily se sentiu dominada pela raiva. Será que ele pensava que podia brincar com ela? Mas no mesmo instante a raiva desapareceu. Ele era sincero no que dizia.

— Não foi a mesma coisa. Há nove anos eu era uma mocinha ingênua.

— E ontem à noite...

— Ontem eu era Lily Potter, a viúva de Jeremy Potter e isso é um fato que não pode ser ignorado. — Ela o fitou nos olhos. — Você quer a verdade, não é? A verdade, James, é que eu não tenho nenhum problema com o sofá. Você, sim.

Isso o deixou mudo e Lily percebeu que o tinha tocado num ponto sensível. Podia continuar. Podia lembrá-lo de que não fora ela que guardara o sofá por tantos anos. Mas preferiu não lhe mostrar o óbvio. Talvez fosse melhor para ambos não desenterrar o passado.

O jantar chegou e James esperou que o impassível garçom os servisse e se afastasse.

— Você tem razão — ele admitiu.

Lily tornou a fitá-lo. Havia agora nos olhos dele uma tristeza que nunca vira antes.

— Passaram-se nove anos. Para que revolver tudo novamente?

Mas ele insistiu:

— O problema é meu. Não consigo chegar a um acordo comigo mesmo. Eu amava meu irmão. Você pode não acreditar porque havia uma espécie de antagonismo entre nós, mas fomos muito amigos na juventude. Eu teria feito qualquer coisa por ele. E fiz. Até mesmo...

— O que, James? — ela perguntou, percebendo subitamente que algo muito importante estava para ser dito.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não há nada para dizer.

— Há, sim. Vejo isso em seus olhos. É algo que diz respeito a mim. — Ela fez uma pausa. — É isso?

— Seria melhor não tocar mais nesse assunto.

— Fale James.

— Não vai adiantar nada.

— Também não adiantaria nada falar sobre meu casamento com Jeremy, mas ainda assim você quer saber. Eu também quero saber. A verdade.

Ele rendeu-se.

— Está bem. Mas se não gostar do que vai ouvir, não diga que eu não avisei.

— Vá em frente, James.

— Aconteceu naquela noite de verão, depois de termos feito amor. Jeremy chegou assim que você saiu. Percebi que ele queria falar. Ele não era de falar muito comigo, mas nessa noite tinha tomado algumas cervejas a mais e acho que isso ajudou. Falou-se sobre a banda e sua vontade de percorrer o país. E falou-me sobre você.

Lily encarou-o, admirada.

— Que foi que ele disse?

— Disse que estava apaixonado por você.

— Impossível! Jeremy e eu éramos apenas amigos.

— Talvez ele tivesse deixado apenas presumir isso. Mas o fato era que ele amava você.

O garçom chegou para retirar os pratos.

— Café? — ofereceu.

Ambos assentiram. Depois que ele se afastou, Lily fez um esforço para reatar a conversa.

— Continue — pediu.

— Você pode imaginar o resto. Não consegui dizer o que havia entre nós. Não, depois de ele ter-se exposto tanto, pondo a nu a sua alma. Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Ouvi-o e tomei uma decisão.

— Deixou a voz do sangue falar mais alto.

— Sim, foi o que eu fiz.

— E no dia seguinte foi à minha casa e disse-me que, para o meu próprio bem, era preciso terminar com aquele romance.

Ele suspirou:

— Sim e arrependi-me amargamente mais tarde.

Havia martelos batendo na cabeça de Lily.

— Só mais uma pergunta, James. Você sentia alguma coisa por mim naquela ocasião?

— Você sabe que sim — ele disse e parecia sincero.

— Eu não sei nada. Sei apenas o que você disse naquela manhã, quando me deixou.

— Paguei pelo meu erro. Tenho sentido remorsos desde então. — Ele procurou-lhe a mão por cima da mesa. — Sinto muito.

— Tarde demais para isso — ela disse, retraindo-se.

— Procure entender. Ele era meu irmão e você a garota da casa ao lado. Pensei que você fosse superar isso. Acha que eu teria feito o que fiz se soubesse que iria colocá-la numa posição absolutamente intolerável?

— Acho que você levou muito a sério suas obrigações de irmão.

O passado a chamava novamente. Lily fechou os olhos e viu-se de novo a adolescente de outrora, presumida no falar, mas terrivelmente sincera. Como estava profunda e loucamente apaixonada por James, achara que ele sentia por ela a mesma coisa. E imaginara que essa paixão fosse durar pela vida afora... Abriu os olhos e fitou-o. Para ele, ela não fora mais do que a garota da casa ao lado. Odiava-o agora. Odiava-o principalmente porque o que ele dissera era verdade.

Ele pareceu ler seus pensamentos.

— Você nunca fez algo que a deixou envergonhada? Nunca desejou voltar atrás no tempo para ter uma segunda oportunidade?

A imagem de Jeremy na noite do acidente, balançando nos dedos as chaves do carro, voltaram à mente de Lily.

— Já, sim — ela murmurou, baixando os olhos.

Quantas vezes já não se fizera essas mesmas perguntas! Como podia condenar James por seu comportamento no passado, se ela própria se sentia culpada pelo acidente de Jeremy? Teria algum dia a coragem de lhe dizer que precipitara a morte do irmão? Ele não a perdoaria, tinha certeza, e isso seria nova razão de sofrimento para ela e uma sensação de culpa ainda maior.

Apanhou a bolsa e a jaqueta e levantou-se.

— O que vai fazer? — perguntou James, surpreendido. Fugindo-lhe com os olhos, ela informou:

— Vou para casa.

— Fique, Lily. Precisamos continuar nossa conversa.

— Não há mais nada a dizer.

Ele levantou-se lentamente.

— Você compreendeu meus motivos?

— Compreendi. Muito mais do que você imagina.

Ao chegar em casa, Lily foi direto para o quarto. Despiu-se com gestos mecânicos e vestiu uma camisola simples. Em seguida sentou-se diante do espelho e começou a escovar os cabelos com força, como se quisesse arrancar da mente pensamentos penosos e confusos.

Ao olhar-se com atenção, percebeu que estava terrivelmente pálida e quase por instinto, abriu o decote da camisola, expondo a curva delicada dos seios, onde constatou a presença de mais um sinal deixado pelos lábios de James. A lembrança da cena vivida no sofá invadiu-a de calor.

Soltando um longo suspiro, enfiou-se na cama com seus livros. Isso a forçaria a concentrar-se em outra coisa que não a conversa que tivera com James. Mas foi inútil. Continuava a remoer as mesmas idéias, a repetir as mesmas palavras para si mesma.

Sua intuição não falhara. Houvera uma explicação entre ela e James. Mas não aquela que havia imaginado. Nada do que ele dissera a fazia pensar que um dia ele voltaria para ela. Percebera apenas que havia entre ambos algo mais além da atração sexual. E isso fora tudo.

James estava perturbado. Isso era óbvio. Dissera que queria a verdade, mas não estava ainda preparado para ouvi-la. E a verdade era que ele não podia conciliar o fato de que a desejava com o fato de que ela fora a esposa de seu irmão.

Era um problema aparentemente insolúvel, porque não podiam mudar o passado. Não podiam desfazer o que havia sido feito. Mas ele insistia em corporificar Jeremy, colocando-os entre ambos. Agarrava-se a isso para fugir dela e de si mesmo. Era um absurdo!

Para ela, Jeremy estava morto. Enterrara-o com a mente e com o coração. Embora carregasse ainda a culpa pelo acidente que o vitimara, tinha consciência de que fizera tudo para que seu casamento desse certo. Não dera. Mas não por culpa dela. Nesse sentido, estava com a consciência tranqüila. E considerava essa parte de sua vida definitivamente encerrada. Quanto ao futuro...

Queria James. O que sentia por ele era algo antigo e novo ao mesmo tempo. Desejava-o fisicamente, sempre o desejara, isso era um fato incontestável. Mas desejava também o seu amor. E essa descoberta a deixava confusa e perdida, porque não sabia o que esperar.

Quanto a ele, só podia dizer que estava travando uma batalha inútil consigo mesmo. Queria fazer amor com ela, mas na última hora algo o impedia. E a única coisa que ela podia fazer para fortalecê-lo era despertar-lhe a sensualidade, acender-lhe a chama do desejo.

O que ele via quando a tomava nos braços e a beijava deixando-a em fogo? Via Lily, a mulher que poderia vir a amar, ou via Jeremy flutuando no espaço? Poderia um dia esquecer que ela fora casada com o irmão? Não sabia. O que havia no seu espírito no momento era uma infinita amargura.

Sentia que não podia haver futuro para eles, se James não se livrasse das amarras do passado, se não pudesse separar a mulher que ela era agora da outra, a que fora a mulher de seu irmão. Se não pudesse enfim compreender que nenhum fantasma chegaria para interrompê-los.

Era ele, o James separado da metade de si mesmo, que devia mudar. Era ele que devia chegar a um acordo com essa nova mulher. Sofreria menos se não resistisse ao desejo de voltar para ela, não se sentiria tão vazio...

Suas têmporas latejavam. Sentou-se na cama e apertou-as com os dedos para aliviar a dor. Não sabia se conseguiria agüentar aquela tensão. Talvez fosse melhor não fazer mais nada e esquecer tudo. Mas não era nada fácil. Uma boa parte de sua vida, a mais importante, estava ligada a ele. Porém desejo apenas não seria suficiente para manter acesa a chama do interesse. Teria que haver mais do que isso. Ou então nada!

Ouviu o som de passos no vestíbulo de mármore. Os passos chegaram à escada e começaram a subi-la. Um momento depois, houve uma batida discreta na porta.

— Entre — ela disse.

James abriu a porta e avançou. Ela estava com a cabeça apoiada à cabeceira da cama. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados e seu rosto parecia muito pálido à luz do abajur.

— Lily... — começou.

— Não quero falar mais de Jeremy! — ela disse inesperadamente. — Por que não esquece isso?

Ele encolheu os ombros com deliberada indiferença.

— Está bem.

Lily apertou os olhos, surpresa com sua pronta aquiescência.

— Não foi para isso que você veio?

— Eu não a teria incomodado, se fosse por isso. Havia um recado na secretária eletrônica. Os móveis vão chegar amanhã, entre nove da manhã e uma da tarde.

— Oh!... — fez ela.

— Você estará aqui para recebê-los?

— Sim, claro.

— Obrigado — ele disse e voltou-se para sair.

— James?

Ele voltou-se com relutância e ficou olhando para ela.

— Diga, Lily.

— Confirmo tudo o que disse.

— Sobre Jeremy?

— Sim. O que passou, passou e não pode ser modificado. Considero essa parte de minha vida definitivamente encerrada.

Ele deu por um momento a impressão de que ia dizer alguma coisa, mas não disse.

Lily sentiu alguma coisa revoltar-se dentro dela.

Quis gritar: "Sou eu, James! Não sou uma estranha e você não pode ter medo de se abrir comigo!" Mas não podia dizer isso. E como tinha de dizer alguma coisa, repetiu:

— Definitivamente!

James teve vontade de passar-lhe o braço pelos ombros, puxar-lhe a cabeça e beijá-la. Mas não o fez. Ela não veria sinceridade nisso.

— Talvez seja melhor darmos também a noite por encerrada.

— Talvez seja melhor fazermos mais do que isso! — ela gritou impetuosamente, antes que pudesse impedir-se.

James olhou-a com uma expressão de mágoa no rosto, da qual ela não tomou conhecimento. Era agora ou nunca!

— Talvez seja melhor voltarmos ao ponto de partida. Serei apenas a sua governanta, de agora em diante. E nada mais!

James aproximou-se, o rosto pálido, os olhos ardentes.

— Pode não ser tão fácil quanto parece.

— Talvez não, mas é uma condição para que eu permaneça aqui.

Um pequeno tremor no canto da boca dele foi a única indicação de que essa decisão o havia perturbado.

— Se é isso o que você quer...

Lily lutou para conter as lágrimas, mas sentia que elas estavam bem perto de transbordar.

— Sim, é isso o que eu quero — disse, embora seu coração e seu corpo dissessem coisas muito diferentes.

Quando ele voltou-se, quase externou em voz alta o pensamento:

"Não vê que isso é tudo o que eu posso enfrentar, meu querido?"

* * *

Oi geeeente! Dessa vez não demorei tanto não é? ;D Muito obrigada a Sra Prongsie e Ninha Souma pelos comentários, adorei gente *-* Dois caps hoje :D Beijos, té mais e Feliz Ano Novo :*


	8. Capítulo 8

James estava a ponto de enlouquecer! Reconhecia que a decisão dela de manter as coisas nas devidas proporções era sensata. Não podiam prosseguir assim, levados por uma sensualidade que não sabiam aonde ia dar. O passado era ainda uma barreira formidável a separá-los. Por mais que fizessem, não conseguiam rompê-la.

A conversa que haviam tido esclarecera alguns pontos. Jamais supusera que Lily fosse capaz de falar tão francamente de si mesma. Nesse aspecto, isso representara um avanço em seu difícil relacionamento, o que o fazia sentir-se um pouco mais seguro em relação a ela.

"Graças ao sofá", pensou, com amarga satisfação.

Mas a ânsia que fervia dentro dele não se aplacava. Os últimos dias tinham sido um inferno. Esse acordo ridículo estava pondo à prova os seus nervos. Andava com a sensibilidade em carne viva. Principalmente porque não podia dar dois passos pela casa sem topar com ela ou com sinais de sua presença, denunciada pelo leve toque feminino no arranjo das pequenas coisas. Nesses momentos, despia-a mentalmente e via-a como a vira no escritório, gloriosa na sua nudez dourada pela luz.

Uma crescente frustração já fazia parte de sua vida. Desejava-a loucamente. Pensava nela o tempo todo durante o dia e à noite, levava sua imagem para o sonho.

Isso deixava claro que a centelha que se acendera entre eles nove anos atrás, e que fora abafada com o decorrer do tempo por falta de combustível, crescera e se tornara uma labareda de paixão incontrolável.

A razão lhe dizia friamente que aquela história de governanta era uma desculpa. Aceitara-a como fato consumado porque Lily não iria voltar atrás da decisão que tomara. Conhecia-a o bastante para saber que sua discordância poderia provocar um rompimento irreparável. Não. Isso não. Pouco importava que as coisas entre eles estivessem indo de mal a pior. Não ia arriscar-se a perdê-la.

Era difícil explicar por que essa idéia o perturbava tanto. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo, profunda e importante. Algo que não podia ser justificado pelas necessidades do corpo, pelo desejo que sentia por ela. Mas pensaria nisso depois.

O que o preocupava agora era que, a despeito de toda a sua boa vontade, o arranjo não estava funcionando. Não podiam simplesmente voltar ao ponto de partida. Não, depois de terem se beijado, tocado, acariciado em tão apaixonado delírio.

Aquela manhã, quando Lily descera embrulhada no roupão, os pés metidos nos chinelinhos vermelhos, os cabelos presos no alto exalando perfume do banho, sua vontade fora de levá-la direto para a cama e fazer amor com ela de forma simples, maravilhosa.

Mas não fez nada disso. Sentou-se à mesa da cozinha e concentrou-se na leitura do jornal. Ela preparou o desjejum, mas não o olhou quando serviu o café, e levou sua xícara para a pia, para tomá-lo longe dele.

James estava determinado a acabar com aquilo o mais depressa possível. Caso contrário, explodiria!

— Lily — chamou com voz conciliatória. Ela forçou um sorriso.

— Que é James?

— Não há nenhum motivo para não nos comportarmos como gente civilizada.

— Nenhum — ela concordou delicadamente.

— Então faça o favor de sentar-se.

Lily apanhou a xícara de café e sentou-se diante dele. Serviu-se de panquecas, regou-as com mel e pôs-se a comer. Mas toda vez que erguia os olhos do prato, via-se provocada por seu olhar desafiador.

— Que é que há, James?

— Francamente, não entendo a pergunta!

— Por que está me olhando desse jeito? Já estou ficando nervosa.

Os olhos castanhos dele faiscaram de raiva.

— Não posso?

Lily aguentou-lhe firme o olhar. Mas não tinha dúvida de que se ele estendesse a mão agora e a tocasse, todas as suas resoluções cairiam por terra.

— Você quer alguma coisa?

— Sim, quero.

— Então fale. É alguma coisa relacionada com o jantar desta noite?

James não respondeu logo. Muitas coisas lhe passavam pela cabeça. Sirius e Marlene viriam jantar com eles aquela noite. Estivera esperando por isso havia muito, mas agora que era chegado o momento, percebia que preferia ficar sozinho com Lily. Queria aproveitar a calma do fim de semana para fazer-lhe ver o absurdo de uma situação que só ela podia pôr termo.

— Não se trata disso — disse-lhe com uma calma que não traduzia sua agitação interior.

— Bem — ela disse, levantando-se e pondo-se a tirar a mesa. — Se houver alguma coisa que você quer que eu faça, é só dizer.

— Quero que me chame de Sr. Potter.

Lily fitou-o boquiaberta. Será que tinha ouvido bem?

― Quê?

A expressão de James era de indiferença.

— Não é assim que os empregados dirigem-se aos seus patrões?

Lily recuou até a pia, com ar vencido. Escutara bem: ele queria humilhá-la.

— James!

Ele ficou furioso.

— James? Não gosta de Sr. Potter? Por quê? É formal demais?

Ela suspirou:

— Bem é que...

Pouco importava que ele estivesse irritado. Parado diante dela, os olhos refletindo a luz da manhã, ele era realmente o homem mais bonito que Lily já tinha visto. Hipnotizada pelo olhar mágico, em vez de sentir ódio e desprezo, foi tomada pelo impulso quase irresistível de correr para os braços dele, apoiar a cabeça no peito forte, implorar-lhe os beijos e as carícias. Mas sabia que se não lutasse com todas as forças contra essa onda de desejos que a invadia, estaria irremediavelmente perdida.

Voltou-se lentamente e colocou os pratos usados dentro da pia. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte, quando percebeu que ele se aproximava. Estava bem atrás dela, perto o suficiente para que lhe sentisse o calor do corpo.

Reconhecia que James tinha certa razão para estar zangado. Mas queria que ele a deixasse em paz, não era forte como parecia. Amando-o como o amava! Aqueles últimos dias de polida formalidade tinham sido uma tortura. O trabalho ajudava, porém à noite a angústia vinha à tona. Então, os olhos arregalados na escuridão, ela se revirava na cama até o dia amanhecer, esperando que aquela sensação de vazio tivesse um fim.

— Lily...

Ela não se virou. E quando ele passou os braços em torno dela e deslizou as mãos por dentro do robe, procurou resistir, afastando o corpo.

— Por favor, James!— pediu ofegante.

Antes que ela tentasse fugir, James imobilizou-a contra o seu corpo e beijou-lhe a nuca.

— Por favor o quê? Por favor não me toque? Não sou tão bom como você nesse tipo de coisa. — Ele inclinou-se para a frente e murmurou-lhe ao ouvido: — Não quer fazer amor comigo?

— Agora? — ela perguntou, espantada. James tomou-lhe os seios nas mãos em concha.

— Agora. Mais tarde. Esta noite. Amanhã... sempre!

— Não!

— Mentira! Sei que está morrendo de vontade. Veja só como está arrepiada!

"Ele tem razão", pensou Lily. Era uma força poderosa que a arrastava. Uma sensação que anulava qualquer possibilidade de resistência. Apoiou-se nele, vencida.

James apertou-lhe os bicos dos seios.

— Adoro o modo como o seu corpo reage às minhas carícias.

— James... — ela murmurou, os seios arfantes. Ele desceu a mão pelo ventre liso e macio, pousou-a sobre o púbis e com gentileza separou os pêlos macios. Então, subitamente, enfiou um dedo nela. Foi rápido, inesperado e excitante. Lily começou a esfregar-se contra seu membro, que endurecia rapidamente, encorajando-o.

Abruptamente, ele retirou o dedo e voltou-a para si, pressionando-a entre a pia e o seu corpo.

— Quero você, Lily.

— Eu também quero você. Mas...

— Nada de mas. Por uma vez ao menos, não diga nada, não pense em nada. Deixe as coisas simplesmente acontecerem. E beije-me.

Ela o beijou com a boca aberta, sofregamente, demorando no beijo. James manteve-a firmemente junto de si, tão perto que os bicos dos seios lhe raspavam a camisa, e saboreou-o até saciar-se. Sentiu a mão dela procurá-lo e deixou que seu corpo se aquecesse àquele contato. Então desligou-se dela e acompanhou-lhe os movimentos com a boca entreaberta e a respiração ofegante.

— Assim, assim...

Quando a ereção se completou, puxou-lhe as calcinhas para baixo e apoiou o membro rígido no centro de seu sexo. Mas não a penetrou. Conteve o desejo e continuou a excitá-la beijando-lhe com lábios sedentos o pescoço, o colo, os seios.

Lily sentia-se enlouquecer, à espera do instante em que ele a completaria.

— Não me torture, James. Entre em mim — ofegou, tomando-o na mão para guiá-lo dentro dela.

— Ainda não — ele murmurou, rouco. — Estamos apenas começando.

Mas ela estava alucinada. Queria mais do que beijos e carícias. Queria senti-lo dentro de si, inteiro.

— James... por favor...

Ele não resistiu àquele apelo nem à força impetuosa que brotava dentro dele. Sentou-a sobre a pia e permaneceu ainda um instante imóvel, preparando-se para desfrutá-la. Então afastou-lhe bem as pernas e entrou devagar. Lily jogou a cabeça para trás e abriu-se toda, como nunca o fizera. Ah, como o amava!

Em algum lugar, de uma distância infinita, um telefone tocou.

— Não atenda! — ela implorou, fechando os braços em torno do pescoço dele e prendendo-o.

Um novo toque e James murmurou, sentindo-lhe nos braços o corpo ardente:

— Não.

Durante um instante, só a respiração ofegante de ambos quebrou o silêncio. Lily fechou os olhos de novo e mergulhou num oceano de prazer. Não ouviu a resposta da secretária eletrônica, não ouviu a resposta do interlocutor do outro lado do fio. Não percebeu que havia alguma coisa no ar até James interromper o ato e retirar-se dela.

Abriu os olhos bruscamente e foi então que ouviu o eco de uma voz feminina.

— ...para lembrá-los que estamos partindo para um cruzeiro de duas semanas... Querida Lily, ficamos muito felizes com sua decisão de aceitar a proposta de James. Jeremy também ficaria...

— Sarah...

Foi como se um jato de água fria lhe batesse no rosto. Lily saltou da pia e fechou o roupão, cheia de pudor. Sentia-se tão envergonhada como se Sarah em pessoa tivesse chegado de improviso para interromper seu ato de amor.

James virou-lhe as costas por um instante para fechar as calças. Quando se voltou para encará-la, viu que ela estava muito pálida.

— Sinto muito — ele murmurou, passando nervosamente a mão pelos cabelos. — Minha mãe tem o péssimo hábito de telefonar nos momentos errados.

— Ou nos momentos certos — observou Lily, dividida por emoções conflitantes. Devia estar agradecida pela interrupção. Seria bem mais penoso prosseguir nos seus propósitos depois de ter feito amor com James.

— Você não está querendo insinuar... — ele começou.

— Por favor, não diga nada — ela sussurrou, fugindo-lhe com os olhos.

James ficou parado ao lado dela.

— Olhe para mim, então — pediu num tom muito gentil.

— Não há necessidade. Já nos olhamos bastante.

— Lily, não se comporte como uma criança! Você sabe que não tenho culpa, mas age como se eu quisesse aborrecê-la ou magoá-la de propósito!

Ela encolheu-se toda.

— De agora em diante, quero que me deixe em paz, James Potter! Só teremos dificuldades e aborrecimentos, se continuarmos assim!

Ele fitou-a por um instante. Depois agarrou o paletó e saiu da cozinha apressadamente, batendo a porta atrás de si. Só então, ela deixou escapar um soluço de angústia.

"Obrigada, Sarah. O aviso chegou em boa hora."

* * *

No final da tarde, James entrou na cozinha decidido a falar com Lily. Mas quando a viu debruçada sobre o fogão, ficou mudo. Ela estava com uma aparência fantástica. O vestido preto moldava-lhe as formas com tamanha perfeição, que o suor lhe brotou da testa.

Por um minuto, ficou como que paralisado. De repente, lembrou-se que viera ali com a intenção de tocar no assunto que o preocupava: afastar o constrangimento que se instalara entre ambos aquela manhã, após o importuno telefonema de sua mãe.

Não censurava Lily. A culpa era toda sua. Quando estava perto dela, sentia imediatamente um calor invadir-lhe o corpo e o sexo intumescer. Prova disso era a cena ocorrida algumas horas antes e que o envergonhava. Penetrara-a ali mesmo; em pé, de encontro à pia, como se ela fosse uma qualquer! Onde estava com a cabeça para chegar a tais extremos?

Lily fechou a porta do forno e voltou-se. Suas mãos estavam protegidas por luvas e o impecável vestido por um aventalzinho.

— Oh. — ela fez, corando, quando o viu parado junto à porta. — O jantar está quase pronto.

— Ótimo. Sirius e Marlene devem chegar a qualquer momento. — Uma estranha expressão passou pelos olhos dele. Desapareceu quase antes que ela pudesse compreendê-la. — Está muito bonita hoje, Lily.

— Obrigada, James. Devo dizer que está muito elegante.

— Gostou? — ele perguntou, roçando de leve a mão pela gravata de cetim azul que completava a sóbria elegância do terno cinza.

— Absolutamente alinhado — ela confirmou, com um leve suspiro. James parecia tão seguro de si que quase não podia acreditar que aquele era o mesmo homem que, naquela manhã, se apossara de seu corpo ardente...

— Precisamos conversar — ele dissera, quando chegara do escritório.

— Agora, não. Deixe para mais tarde. Estou muito ocupada — respondera-lhe.

Sabia o que ele iria dizer. Tinham que se comportar como adultos para evitar situações constrangedoras. Concordava com ele. O problema era que nenhuma conversa poderia evitar que o desejasse loucamente.

Aquela manhã, quando tinham começado a fazer amor, tivera a impressão de que seu mundo se completava. James era tudo o que uma mulher podia desejar...

— Sinto muito — ele, interrompendo-lhe as divagações. — Não sei o que deu em mim esta manhã. Descontrolei-me.

Lily tirou as luvas devagar.

— Não pense que a culpa foi toda sua, James.

— Mas fui eu que comecei. Prometo que isso não voltará a acontecer.

Ela o olhou. Ele tinha no rosto aquela expressão determinada que conhecia muito bem.

— Por que diz isso? Iria acontecer de qualquer maneira.

— Você já se machucou por minha causa e eu não quero que isso se repita. A partir de agora, tudo se fará segundo os seus desejos.

— Como assim, James? — ela perguntou em voz baixa.

— Pensei muito e cheguei à conclusão de que o problema é mais meu do que seu. Quero você a todo instante, não nego. Mas só a levarei para a cama se você quiser... e precisar de mim...

Lily teve um vislumbre da verdade e sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo.

— Deixe-me ver se compreendi bem — disse, enquanto retirava a bandeja de canapés da geladeira. — Ocasionalmente, você me deixará compartilhar a sua cama e fará amor comigo. E depois? Terei que voltar para o meu quarto?

A raiva fez latejar as têmporas dele.

— Não era isso o que eu queria dizer!

Os olhos dela brilharam, desafiadores, mas havia insegurança em sua voz.

— Não? Então o que é? Posso também passar a noite a seu lado? Assim seria mais correto?

Ele ficou ainda mais furioso.

— Você está mudando o sentido de minhas palavras!

— Não estou — ela afirmou, humilhada e raivosa. — Você achou que casa e comida não eram suficientes para a pobre Lily e decidiu oferecer-lhe também conforto sexual! Não é isso?

— Pensei que você me conhecesse melhor — ele disse, por entre os dentes cerrados.

Lily empalideceu diante daqueles profundos olhos castanhos!

Nesse instante, a campainha tocou e James voltou-se para atender. Mas ela sabia que o assunto não tinha terminado aí.

O tremor lhe abafava o corpo. Então tudo defenderia da iniciativa dela! Quando precisasse de alguém que lhe satisfizesse as necessidades era só dizer, pois James, o bom cunhado, estaria ali para providenciar o serviço. Pois sim!

Mas havia alguma coisa de bom naquilo tudo: ele iria deixá-la em paz. No passado, tivera uma vida satisfatória sem sexo. Podia voltar aos velhos tempos e manter-se casta indefinidamente...

Sentia, porém, com o gosto amargo da frustração, que agora a situação não era mais a mesma. Havia outras coisas em jogo, além de sexo. Havia suas esperanças e seus sonhos secretos. Por que então aquela confusa mistura de emoções?

James fizera uma promessa, mas ela fizera essa mesma promessa a si mesma inúmeras vezes. Estava começando a achar que tudo o que conseguiam fazer era conversar, prometer... e depois cair nos braços um do outro.

Exemplo disso era esse avançar e recuar, como se estivessem num campo de batalha. E talvez estivessem mesmo. Mas o que estavam enfrentando eram o fantasma de Jeremy e um passado que não podia ser esquecido. Se fossem honestos e desvelassem o mais íntimo de si mesmos, talvez tudo já estivesse resolvido. Porém nada mais faziam do que fugir de seus receios e ficar ali, proferindo banalidades, sem perceberem como suas palavras eram ocas.

Suspirando fundo, tirou o avental e preparou-se para receber os convidados. Os móveis haviam chegado. Dois anos de espera e a casa de James tornava-se subitamente um lar. Quem iria pensar, três meses antes, quando chegara ali, que ela se tornaria o fator decisivo para que isso acontecesse?

A caminho do escritório, lançou um olhar à mesa na sala de jantar. Estava muito bem posta com uma toalha de linho, louça fina, copos de cristal e travessas de prata. Rosas vermelhas emergiam de um vaso de cristal e a garrafa de Mouton Rotschild já estava aberta.

Satisfeita, alisou o vestido e entrou no escritório. James levantou-se da poltrona e apresentou-a a Marlene. Após as gentilezas habituais, os drinques e os canapés foram servidos. James acendera a lareira e as chamas crepitantes proporcionavam ao ambiente um aconchego doméstico.

— Sirius me disse que você é viúva — começou Marlene com voz gentil, inclinando-se confidencialmente para Lily.

Lily olhou para a elegante mulher de cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e sorriso fácil, e assentiu.

— Meu marido morreu num acidente de carro.

— Terrível!

James levantou-se para tornar a encher o copo de sua convidada.

— Sim, foi terrível — ele confirmou. — Um carro que vinha em sentido contrário atingiu-o de frente. Tinha sido roubado e o motorista abandonou-o e fugiu. A polícia concluiu, pela quantidade de latas vazias de cerveja que foram encontradas, que o homem devia estar embriagado.

Marlene apoiou a mão sobre a de Lily.

— Pobrezinha! Deve ter sido muito difícil para você. ― Uma sombra desceu sobre o rosto de Lily.

— Sim, foi muito difícil. Mas agora estou bem. — Ela sorriu. — Graças a James.

— Ótima pessoa! — disse Sirius, dando um tapinha amigável nas costas de James. — E também um ótimo profissional. Mostrei seu projeto ao meu pessoal e todos ficaram muito impressionados.

Os dois começaram a falar de negócios e Marlene suspirou:

— Ah, os homens!...

Lily propôs:

— Não quer conhecer a casa?

— Com prazer!

Começaram pelo andar térreo. Percorreram o vasto living e a sala de jantar.

— Logo adiante ficam a copa e a cozinha. No subsolo, o salão de jogos, a sala de musculação e a sauna — explicou Lily.

Ela mostrava tudo com entusiasmo. Quando alcançaram o andar superior, comentou:

— Não está ainda pronto. Há dois quartos vazios.

— Poderão destiná-los aos bebês que virão — sugeriu Marlene, com ar misterioso.

Lily mediu bem as palavras, para que soassem com naturalidade.

— Isso é com James. A casa é dele. Eu sou apenas a governanta.

Marlene sorriu.

— Tenho a impressão de que ele se interessa mais por você como mulher do que como governanta.

Lily parou no meio da escada.

— Não é possível.

— É possível, sim! Ele não tira os olhos de você. — Marlene balançou a cabeça. — O pobre homem está aflito.

— Aflito? Não sei o que a senhora está querendo dizer — murmurou Lily, confusa.

— Pode me chamar de Lene, Lily. Os amigos me chamam assim. Mas por que está rodeando o assunto? Dê-lhe o que ele quer. Faça isso, Lily. Fará um bem enorme a vocês dois.

A voz forte de Sirius ecoou de repente pelo vestíbulo.

— Que é que a minha mulher está dizendo?

— Eu estava dando alguns conselhos a Lily — explicou-lhe Lene, quando as duas entraram no escritório.

— Não vá embaraçar Lily, querida. — Sirius voltou-se para James. — Ela costuma fazer isso. Está sempre dando conselhos a todo o mundo.

James sorriu polidamente. Depois ergueu os olhos para Lily.

— Podemos passar para a sala de jantar?

— Quando quiserem — ela disse, grata pela intervenção. O jantar começou bem: uma conversa agradável entre gente simpática. Ao chegarem à sobremesa, Lily percebeu que fizera de Lene Black uma amiga sincera. Mais tarde, enquanto tomavam café, as palavras dela voltaram-lhe à mente: "Dê-lhe o que ele quer..."

Lene fizera isso parecer tão simples! E talvez fosse mesmo. Olhou para James. Ele conversava animadamente com Sirius. Parecia um garoto ao lado do outro. Sentiu por ele um assomo de ternura que nunca sentira antes por outro ser humano. Amava-o tanto... Por que, então, não deixar que o coração falasse mais alto?

"Terei que pensar nisso", refletiu, desviando a vista.

* * *

James voltou-se a tempo de surpreender seu olhar furtivo e pôs-se a estudá-la. Ela estava tão linda aquela noite, tão macia e tentadora, tão perfeita no papel de anfitriã, que não podia imaginar a sua casa, a sua vida, sem ela...

— Bem, James, que é que acha? ― Ele voltou-se lentamente para Sirius.

— Que foi que disse?

— Estava combinando com Lene... Não querem passar o fim de semana em Nova York conosco?

— Será maravilhoso! O encerramento perfeito de nossa viagem — disse Lene com entusiasmo.

— E você, Lily, o que acha? — perguntou Sirius.

— Isso é James quem decide — ela respondeu imediatamente,

— Então, James? — tornou Sirius. — Não estou querendo me intrometer em seus assuntos pessoais, mas preciso saber para cancelar outros compromissos.

James teve tempo de considerar sua resposta.

— Por mim, tudo bem.

— Ótimo! — exclamou Sirius. — Você terá a oportunidade de expor suas idéias ao meu pessoal, antes de partirmos para o Texas.

— Poderíamos nos divertir um pouco — sugeriu Lene. — Por que não passam a noite em Nova York? Seria mais prático.

James olhou para Lily.

— Se você não tiver nenhuma objeção...

Uma expressão séria se estampou no rosto dela.

— Nenhuma. Mas é você quem deve tomar a decisão.

— Nesse caso...

— Combinado! — completou Sirius, levantando-se. — Telefone-me para acertarmos os detalhes.

As despedidas começaram e com elas, a renovação da conversa. Enquanto as duas mulheres trocavam as últimas confidencias, Sirius puxou James para um canto.

— Lily é uma preciosidade. Não a deixaria ir, se fosse você.

— Não pretendo deixá-la — retrucou James, as palavras saindo-lhe da boca sem querer. Queria que Lily fizesse parte de sua vida, fossem quais fossem as condições dela.

— Ótimo! Ótimo! — Sirius apertou-lhe efusivamente a mão. Depois voltou-se para a mulher. — Vamos, Lene.

Lily ficou junto à porta, ao lado de James, esperando que os dois entrassem no carro. Acenou com a mão e depois encaminhou-se para a cozinha. Ele seguiu-a para ajudá-la com a louça. Quando tudo ficou pronto, agradeceu-a com calor.

— Foi uma noite maravilhosa. Obrigado.

— Não fiz mais do que a minha obrigação.

— Lene simpatizou com você.

— Também simpatizei com ela — disse Lily, falando o que de fato sentia.

James segurou-a pelo pulso, quando ela fez menção de afastar-se.

— Precisamos terminar a nossa conversa. ― Lily desvencilhou-se dele.

— Não acha que é um pouco tarde? Podemos deixar a conversa para amanhã.

— Tem toda a razão. Peço desculpas.

— Não precisa pedir desculpas. — Ela descontraiu-se. — Oh, James! Estou tão confusa que não sei mais o que pensar. Preciso de algum tempo para pôr minhas idéias em ordem.

Ele suspirou.

— Está bem. Quanto ao fim de semana em Nova York, não se preocupe. Não vou querer fazer nada com você. Terá um quarto só seu. Mas a decisão é sua. Se não quiser ir, telefonarei a Sirius e pedirei desculpas em seu nome.

— Fiquei surpresa. É que simplesmente não estava esperando por isso.

— Sirius é um sujeito muito insistente.

— Faz parte de seu trabalho passar fins de semana com clientes?

— Isso e uma porção de outras coisas. ― Lily fitou-o nos olhos.

— Você quer mesmo que eu vá?

— Você sabe que sim — ele respondeu num sussurro. Incerteza e esperança debatiam-se dentro dela, bloqueando-lhe a fala. Era uma oportunidade única para sepultar o passado e começar a reconstrução de sua vida.

— Nesse caso, irei — disse por fim.

James não tirou os olhos dela, enquanto dizia:

— Há ainda outra coisa, Lily.

— Ainda? — ela exclamou, não se contendo.

— É sobre o que aconteceu esta manhã. O telefonema de minha mãe colocou Jeremy aqui dentro. Isso me perturbou.

— Compreendo perfeitamente. Eu também fiquei perturbada.

— Você sabe que isso pode acontecer de novo, não sabe? Esse era esse justamente o problema. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa. ― As comportas se romperam e os olhos dela ficaram cheios de lágrimas.

— Oh, James, o que vamos fazer?

Ele chegou mais perto e passou-lhe os braços pelos ombros.

— Vou ser paciente, embora a paciência não seja a minha maior virtude, e esperar que você se decida. Depois veremos. — Ele afastou-a de si e olhou-a nos olhos. — Mas lembre-se: caberá a você dar o primeiro passo.

Lily o fitou em silêncio por um momento, antes de perguntar:

— E só o que tem a dizer? ― Ele limitou-se a assentir. — Se não se incomoda, vou ver se descanso um pouco.

— Pense no que eu lhe disse. ― Lily deu um suspiro profundo.

— Está bem, James. Vou pensar.

— Eu posso esperar — ele tornou.

"Eu também", ela quis dizer. "Indefinidamente".

As lágrimas continuavam a enevoar-lhe o rosto, quando se dirigiu para as escadas. Entrou no quarto e ficou olhando para a porta fechada, sentindo o nervosismo crescer-lhe por dentro. "De que tem medo, Lily?", perguntou a si mesma.

James era o que ela mais queria no mundo. Nenhum outro homem seria jamais capaz de provocar-lhe aquela sensação de abandono e loucura, aquele desejo de entregar-se que ele lhe despertava com tanta facilidade. Mas para uma relação a dois ser duradoura teria que existir algo mais profundo do que um contato físico satisfatório. Teria que haver amor. James seria capaz de lhe dar amor?

Lembrou-se das palavras de Lene. "Dê-lhe o que ele deseja"... Mas isso bastaria?

Durante muito tempo, andou pelo quarto, confusa e agitada, até que o cansaço a vencesse por completo. Então despiu-se vagarosamente, vestiu a camisola e deitou-se. Sentia-se inteiramente consumida pela dúvida. Tudo com ela tinha que acontecer sempre assim?

— O que você quer James? — disse em voz alta. Amor? Talvez. Sexo? Sem dúvida. Mas podia dar-lhe o seu corpo como fizera nove anos atrás, com a mesma espontaneidade, com a mesma generosidade, sem nada esperar em troca?

A decisão era dela e só ela seria responsável por isso.

— O que eu quero? — perguntou-se, enquanto as lágrimas lhe banhavam o rosto.

No próximo fim de semana talvez pudesse decifrar o enigma.


	9. Capítulo 9

Lily estava começando a sentir-se inquieta, quando parou o carro diante do Central Park South Hotel, em Nova York. Eram cinco e meia e James devia chegar da reunião de diretoria por volta das seis horas, o que lhe deixava pouco tempo para descansar de uma viagem estafante. Ficara presa no tráfego do Lincoln Tunnel, congestionado como sempre.

Assinou o livro de registro rapidamente e seguiu o boy até o elevador e depois ao longo do corredor atapetado, na direção da suíte. Ao entrar, a primeira coisa que viu foi o imenso buquê de rosas vermelhas junto a uma garrafa de champanhe, gelando no balde. Leu o cartão. Era de Sirius, dando-lhe as boas-vindas. Um sorriso aflorou-lhe aos lábios. Inspiração de Lene, sem dúvida.

Já mais descontraída, tirou o casaco e os sapatos. Depois foi até a janela e ficou olhando para o parque. Fazia tempo que não vinha à Nova York e no encantado crepúsculo metropolitano, era como se a visse pela primeira vez. Uma promessa de todo o mistério e de toda a beleza existentes no mundo. Como as carruagens alinhadas ao longo do passeio, refúgio dos casais românticos em busca do momento mais delicioso da noite e da vida.

Afastou-se da janela com um sorriso. Não tinha a menor idéia se aquele fim de semana seria romântico ou apenas de negócios. Mas estava particularmente ansiosa em descobrir a verdade. Gostava de ter vindo. A elegante suíte, as flores, o champanhe, tudo contribuía para despertar-lhe uma excitação curiosa pelo momento que estava vivendo.

No passado, pudera apenas sonhar em compartilhar tal momento com James. E agora isso era realidade. "Tudo pode acontecer, agora que estamos aqui", pensou. "Tudo, absolutamente tudo..."

Pegou a maleta de mão e passou para o quarto, ouvindo ressoar deliciosamente em seus ouvidos as palavras de Lene. Dar a James o que ele desejava... Retirou da mala a camisola que ele lhe dera e pôs-se a acariciar amorosamente a seda macia. Quando iria usá-la? Aquela mesma noite?

Estava ainda procurando uma resposta para essa pergunta. Ele dissera que caberia a ela dar o primeiro passo e, após a conversa que haviam tido, não duvidava nem um pouco de que tudo se faria segundo os desejos dele. Sentiu um pouco de medo. Seria forte o bastante para dar o seu corpo sem comprometer o coração, sem revelar todos os segredos íntimos de sua alma? Conhecia a resposta. Seria impossível porque o coração já estava comprometido.

Pendurou a camisola no armário e deitou-se completamente vestida, incerta entre tomar um chuveiro rápido ou tirar um cochilo. Estava ainda pensando nisso, quando ouviu a porta da suíte abrir-se. James...

Levantou-se de um salto e apareceu à porta do quarto. A luz da entrada dava tons de bronze ao seu rosto másculo e acentuava seus ombros e seu porte elegante.

— Oi, James.

Ele virou a cabeça e um sorriso iluminou-lhe o rosto e os olhos.

— Oi, Lily. Que bom ver você!

— Obrigada. Como foi tudo? — perguntou-lhe, ansiosa.

— Sirius é ótimo. À sua maneira, ele mantém tudo em movimento e sob controle. Não houve pressões desnecessárias — ele disse, pondo a maleta sobre a mesa. — Tenho bons motivos para supor que o negócio está fechado.

— Isso é ótimo, James! — Ela o olhou, esperançosa. — Vamos ter a noite por nossa conta?

— Não exatamente. Vamos jantar com os Black.

— Não tem outro jeito? — ela suspirou. James sorriu.

— Não, não tem. Sirius resolveu antecipar a viagem de volta. Marcou uma reunião com o seu pessoal para amanhã de manhã. Depois disso, partirá para o Texas. — Ele olhou em torno. — Lindo lugar.

Lily aproximou-se e deu-lhe a mão.

— Venha. Há uma vista bem bonita daqui.

James olhou-a, mais interessado nela do que na vista cintilante do Central Park. Estivera ansiando por ela o dia inteiro. Era a primeira vez que se envolvia em negociações tão longas e se dependesse exclusivamente dele, seria a última. Queria que tudo acabasse logo para poder voltar para casa com ela.

— Que tal? — perguntou Lily, abrindo as cortinas.

— Bonita vista.

— Isso é tudo o que você sabe dizer? Bonita?

— Maravilhosa... Fantástica...

James não estava apreciando a vista. Estava acariciando-a com os olhos. Viu-a corar e sentiu-se invadido de repentino calor. Desejava-a agora, naquele exato momento. A fome de sua carne era urgente. Sabia que poderia tê-la, se quisesse. Era só tocá-la, que ela mesma se daria por inteira.

A idéia o deixou excitado até a exasperação. Por que não acabar de vez com aquela agonia? Por que não fazer amor com ela lentamente, apaixonadamente, como sempre quisera fazer e nunca conseguira?

Acariciou-lhe o rosto e ela segurou-lhe a mão e apertou-a de encontro à face.

— James...

A voz dela era um doce murmúrio. Seria um convite... ou uma advertência? Sem ter certeza de nada, ficou imóvel por um momento. Depois deixou tombar o braço e recuou.

Lily o olhou sem falar. Compreendia tudo o que ele estava sentindo. Sua paixão era evidente e dava impressão de urgência. O que não compreendia era por que ele resistia ao desejo. James nunca se entregava completamente, como ela.

— Teve problemas na vinda para cá? — ouviu-o perguntar de repente, como se não fosse nada.

Lily sentiu um desapontamento profundo.

— O Lincoln Tunnel estava congestionado, mas consegui chegar a tempo — respondeu, com voz controlada. — Você parece exausto. Teve um dia cansativo?

— Bastante. Vou tomar uma ducha rápida, antes de sairmos para jantar.

— Eu também.

Uma visão de ambos nus formou-se na mente de James. Os corpos unidos sob o jato de água quente, enquanto as bocas se procuravam e as mãos se acariciavam... Começou a sentir uma excitação na virilha, mas logo se controlou. O que havia com ele? Parecia até que era governado pelo corpo, por seus desejos e apetites...

— Então é melhor não perdermos tempo. Termos que nos encontrar com os Black no Romeo Salta's dentro de uma hora — continuou, encaminhando-se para o outro quarto, mas deixando a porta aberta. — Estou faminto — gritou de lá. — E você?

— Confesso que sim.

— Acha que consegue ficar pronta em meia hora?

— Sim, claro.

Ele fechou a porta e Lily voltou para o seu próprio quarto. Sentiu um aperto no coração, enquanto tirava do armário o vestido que ia usar. Por que ele depositava tudo em suas mãos? Por que tinha de ser ela a tomar a decisão?

Eram problemas demais para um cérebro cansado. Entrou debaixo do jato de água e deixou o calor espalhar-se por seu corpo como um bálsamo tranqüilizante.

* * *

James observou Lily do outro lado da mesa. Era exatamente o ponto de equilíbrio de que ele precisava. Causara a melhor impressão nos Black, e não havia a menor dúvida de que esse fora um fator positivo para a concretização do negócio. Eles dois formavam agora uma equipe.

Virou-se para Sirius e sorriu.

— Sua esposa convidou Lily para visitá-la, no próximo verão.

— Mas você também vai. Poderemos nos divertir bastante. — Sirius ergueu o copo. — Vamos brindar ao início de uma bela parceria.

Tocaram os copos, selando o acordo.

— Fico satisfeito por essa oportunidade de nos reunirmos — tornou Sirius.

James assentiu.

— Eu também estou satisfeito, meu amigo.

— É um prazer descobrir que o homem com quem estamos trabalhando tem a mesma idéia que nós. Por falar nisso, a última cifra que você me deu...

Lene virou-se para Lily suspirando.

— Por que os homens têm sempre que estragar um jantar perfeito falando de negócios? Essa não é propriamente a minha idéia de diversão.

— Você sabe como eles são. Não gostam de perder tempo — disse Lily, conciliadora.

— Não acha que está na hora de retocarmos a maquilagem?

Lily levantou-se e seguiu-a em silêncio até o toalete das senhoras.

— Alguma novidade? — foi logo perguntando Lene, enquanto se sentava diante do espelho.

— Sobre o quê?

— Você e James.

Lily fitou-a pelo espelho. As costas eretas, a cabeça erguida... Subitamente, desejou ser parecida com ela. Lene sempre parecia saber exatamente o que devia fazer.

— A propósito de quê? — perguntou-lhe, embora já soubesse o que ela queria dizer.

— Você sabe.

— Nenhuma novidade — disse-lhe com voz incolor.

— Mas você gosta dele.

A resposta de Lily foi imediata e direta.

— Amo.

— Por que, então...?

— Por favor, Lene!

— Sei que estou me metendo no que não é de minha conta, mas preciso dizer o que sinto. Você e James formam um par perfeito. Qualquer um pode ver que foram feitos um para o outro. Não quero vê-los infelizes.

— Não somos infelizes — objetou Lily. — Além disso, não basta só formarmos um par perfeito. Há outras coisas a considerar.

— Que coisas? — insistiu Lene.

— Bom... uma porção delas. — Lily calou-se. Não estava com vontade de falar de Jeremy num toalete de restaurante.

— Lembra-se do que lhe disse quando estive em sua casa?

— "Dê-lhe o que ele quer..." Acontece, porém, que ele não sabe o que quer — respondeu Lily calmamente. — E mesmo que soubesse. Pode ser que o que ele queira não seja suficiente para mim. Que é que eu faço então?

— Primeiro, dê o que ele precisa. — Lene sorriu. — O resto virá com o tempo.

Quando voltaram à mesa, a conta já estava paga e os dois homens preparavam-se para sair. Foram a pé até o hotel dos Black e despediram-se à porta do elevador.

Sirius estendeu a mão a James e o aperto foi forte.

— Até breve, James. Foi um prazer.

— Obrigado, Sirius. Minha esperança é fazer muito dinheiro para nós dois.

— Tenho certeza de que vai conseguir.

— Boa sorte — sussurrou Lene a Lily, antes que a porta do elevador, se fechasse. — Telefone-me.

— Telefonarei — prometeu Lily.

— Está com disposição para andar? — perguntou James, tomando-a pelo braço. — São apenas três quarteirões até o hotel.

— Claro. Acho que isso irá nos fazer bem. — Lily ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e beijou-o no rosto. — Você conseguiu! Parabéns.

— Obrigado. — James sorriu de orelha a orelha. — Não tinha certeza de nada até a hora do jantar.

— Mas disfarçou bem, mostrando-se sempre muito confiante.

— Que mais eu poderia fazer? ― Lily sorriu.

— O sempre controlado James...

Ele estacou e fitou-a. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam.

— Nem sempre.

Ficaram ali no meio da rua, olhando apenas um para o outro. Foi Lily quem quebrou o silêncio.

— Sempre tive vontade de dar uma volta pelo parque numa dessas carruagens — ela disse, apontando para a fileira de veículos, alguns alegremente enfeitados, estacionados diante do hotel. — Foi sempre meu sonho de criança.

— Mas você já esteve em Nova York antes.

— Sim, mas nunca andei de carruagem.

— Então vamos! — ele disse, tomando-a pela mão. — Vai ter a oportunidade de realizar o seu sonho.

Acomodaram-se no assento almofadado da carruagem com a manta estendida sobre os joelhos e deixaram que o cocheiro seguisse o caminho habitual. Lily descansou a cabeça no espaldar e fechou os olhos. Sentia-se preguiçosa e sonolenta.

— Isto aqui está tão agradável! — murmurou, enquanto a carruagem rolava maciamente. — Você já fez esse passeio antes?

— Já.

— Sozinho... ou acompanhado? — ela perguntou, sem virar a cabeça nem abrir os olhos.

— Com minha família. Quando eu e Jeremy éramos crianças, nossos pais nos levaram para dar uma volta. — James sorriu. — Lembro-me ainda do nervosismo de minha mãe. Jeremy insistia em subir na boléia e sentar-se ao lado do cocheiro. Tive de agarrá-lo e quase caí da carruagem.

— Jeremy nunca deixou de ser criança — observou Lily. — Se estivesse aqui agora, iria fazer a mesma coisa.

— Acredito que sim.

Por um breve instante, mergulharam num silêncio carregado de pensamentos.

— Deve ter sido difícil para você — começou James, com voz terna.

Lily abriu de repente os olhos e olhou para ele.

— Como assim?

— Sentindo-se sempre responsável por ele.

— Jeremy era um desafio — ela suspirou.

— Era o que meus pais costumavam dizer.

— Mas eles amavam Jeremy.

— Todos nós o amávamos, Lily. E ele tinha consciência disso.

Lily confirmou com a cabeça.

— Jeremy sentia orgulho de ser seu irmão.

— Verdade? Pensei que ele detestasse meu estilo de vida.

— Ele o respeitava, James, embora seu sucesso o incomodasse. Protegia-se disso vivendo num mundo de sonhos, que tinha armado de acordo com as suas conveniências.

A voz de James tinha um tom pensativo, quando ele disse:

— Pobre Jeremy... Jamais conseguiu crescer.

— Algumas pessoas jamais conseguem.

— Devíamos falar dele com mais freqüência, Lily. Isso nos faz bem.

— Pensei que isso o deixasse constrangido — ela confessou, sentindo que as lágrimas afloravam-lhe aos olhos.

Um sorriso afetuoso iluminou o rosto de James.

— Venha para mais perto de mim. — Ele puxou-a para si. — Se tem de chorar no ombro de alguém, acho que pode ser no meu.

Ela sorriu por entre as lágrimas.

— Quando estou em seus braços, tudo parece tão simples... O problema é quando estou sozinha.

— Jeremy?

Lily fez que sim.

— O acidente?

— Não — ela disse rapidamente. — Prefiro lembrar as coisas boas.

— Fale-me disso.

— Jeremy era meu melhor amigo. Só soube até que ponto quando ele morreu.

— Ele era também seu marido.

— Éramos bons companheiros — ela disse, depois de curta hesitação.

— Mas não amantes — ele insistiu. Lily levantou a cabeça, confusa.

— Por que diz isso?

— Porque é verdade. Você mesma me disse. E não apenas com palavras, mas também com o seu corpo.

— Não sei do que você está falando — ela evadiu-se.

— Sabe sim, Lily. Há algo especial entre nós. Dê a isso o nome que quiser, mas o fato é que eu nunca senti por outra mulher o que sinto por você. Nem você por outro homem o que sente por mim.

Lily ficou calada. Ele estava com a razão. E talvez agora pudessem falar francamente um com o outro.

— Quer saber a verdade?

— Por favor.

— Eu nem mesmo sabia que esse tipo de prazer pudesse existir.

James inclinou-se e beijou-lhe os lábios.

— Minha querida... Você não tem idéia de como isso me deixa feliz!

Lily sentia como se estivesse sonhando. Nada parecia real.

— Olhe para mim — ele disse.

Ela virou lentamente a cabeça. Os seus olhos se encontraram e James percebeu o tremor de seu corpo. Estreitou-a contra si e sentiu a suave pressão de seus seios firmes. Ousadamente, tirou-os para fora do decote e sugou-os até os bicos ficarem vermelhos e crescidos. Depois de um momento, fitou-a. Ela estava de olhos fechados. Avançou o braço sob sua nuca e trouxe-a para si, esmagando-lhe a boca num beijo ardente e sem fim.

— Oh, James... — ela murmurou, quando seus lábios se separaram.

Ele olhou para os seus seios expostos e a recordação do que acontecera no sofá foi tão nítida como se estivesse acontecendo naquele momento. A excitação invadiu-o. Ainda com o braço a sustentá-la, puxou a manta para assegurar-lhes a privacidade e curvou-se para ela.

Lily percebeu que ele ofegava e passou-lhe a mão pela protuberância das calças. Sentiu o membro duro e pulsante e, rápida, abaixou-lhe o zíper e tomou-o na mão.

Ele segurou-lhe o pulso de repente.

— Lily... não.

Mas ela continuou a acariciá-lo com movimentos cada vez mais rápidos, o calor de sua mão insinuando-lhe por todo o corpo um calor abrasador. A agonia era quase insuportável e um gemido escapou-lhe dos lábios.

— Aqui, não.

— Aqui, sim. Agora! — ela murmurou exaltadamente. Finalmente, ele não pôde mais agüentar.

— Pare! Por favor, pare! — gritou, o desejo raivosamente contido.

Lily contemplou-o. A difusa luz dos lampiões, viu-lhe a testa perolada de suor.

— Oh, James!... Eu pensei que... ― Ele tomou-lhe a mão e beijou-a.

— Quero fazer amor com você, Lily. Mas não um amor apressado, cheio de temores. Quero fazer um amor que não tenha tempo nem fim, sabendo que nada poderá nos interromper. Quero você em minha cama, com todos os seus mistérios revelados. — Ele tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos. — Você me compreende?

— Compreendo, sim, meu querido — ela disse, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

— Então diga que virá para mim.

— Irei, sim.

Ele pousou-lhe o braço com firmeza nos ombros, como se tivesse receio de que ela o deixasse. A tensão que o dominava era visível. Seus lábios estavam apertados e ele fechava e abria as mãos sem cessar.

Lily abraçou-o mas não disse uma palavra. Falar não adiantaria nada. Pouco a pouco, o corpo dele deixou de tremer. Ela ficou ainda alguns segundos abraçada com ele e, por fim, afastou-se.

— Está mais calmo agora, querido?

Por toda resposta, James beijou-a longamente. Ela aninhou-se em seus braços, passiva e confortada. E, ao senti-la contra si, cálida e terna, uma lenta e inexorável onda de sensualidade ameaçou dominá-lo outra vez.

Afastou-se dela bruscamente e pediu pressa ao cocheiro. O homem fez estalar o chicote no ar, estimulando os cavalos a acelerarem o passo. Mesmo assim, o trajeto até o hotel pareceu durar uma eternidade. Quando a carruagem parou, ajudou Lily a descer e tomou-lhe o braço, levando-a através do saguão. No elevador, manteve-se em silêncio e ela também.

Ao entrarem na suíte, Lily ficou parada no meio da sala, esperando que ele a tomasse nos braços. Mas ele não fez um gesto sequer. Passou por ela e encaminhou-se para o seu próprio quarto. Abriu a porta de comunicação e parou no limiar.

— Lily.

Ela ergueu os olhos ansiosos.

— Estarei à sua espera — ele disse e depois voltou-se, levando consigo toda a magia da noite.

Ela fechou os olhos. Estava mais uma vez sozinha, com o fardo da decisão sobre os seus ombros frágeis.

Lily sentou-se na beirada da cama e correu os dedos pela seda macia da camisola azul, acariciando-a enquanto decidia o seu destino. Aceitar as regras que ele ditava? Acomodar-se à idéia de que seriam apenas amantes? Sexo sem amor e sem futuro? Mas seria realmente assim? Oh, se pudesse adivinhar-lhe os pensamentos...

Sua mente girava em turbilhão. Que fazer? Tinha certeza de que o amava mais do que nunca, mas não queria que ele a possuísse para depois largá-la. O seu preço era outro. Não o prazer que se esgota num minuto e se esquece.

Sentia, no entanto, que embora procurasse demonstrar o contrário, ele era capaz de experimentar grandes sentimentos. Caso contrário, não a teria beijado com tanta paixão, não a teria acariciado com tanta ternura. Não teria dito o que dissera, com tanta emoção.

"Diga que virá para mim", ele havia suplicado.

"Pois bem, James Potter! Vou responder ao seu chamado. Darei o primeiro passo".

Mas estava tremendo, quando saiu do quarto. A humilhação que sentira anos atrás, ao ser repelida, a depressão que a levara ao casamento com Jeremy, tudo isso acordava no fundo da lembrança.

Parou, hesitante, no meio da sala, a dez passos da porta de James. Podia voltar dali a qualquer momento. Ele não saberia e ela não sairia da batalha esmagada, humilhada pela força dele.

Não, seria covardia. Era chegado o momento de correr o risco, de mergulhar de cabeça. O futuro, por mais incerto que fosse, era uma parte de sua vida a que não podia renunciar. Jeremy teria lhe dito isso.

A lembrança oportuna de Jeremy fortaleceu sua decisão. Obrigou-se a percorrer, passo a passo, aquela distância que lhe parecia imensa, a colocar a mão na maçaneta e a girá-la. Quando a porta se abriu, avançou.

* * *

O clique da porta alertou James.

Ele sentiu imediatamente a presença dela no quarto e abriu os olhos. A luz do luar que fluía pela abertura das cortinas, acompanhou-lhe os movimentos. Viu-a avançar lentamente e depois hesitar. Esperou, o coração aos saltos. "Não vá embora", quis dizer, mas seus lábios permaneceram selados.

Quando ela deu mais um passo, respirou aliviado. Até aquele instante, não tinha certeza se Lily viria. Teria conseguido isso, se não a tivesse forçado? Não sabia. Sabia apenas que ela precisava convencê-lo de que o queria de verdade e não apenas como um substituto de Jeremy. Ou para ter alguém que lhe satisfizesse a sexualidade longamente reprimida. Queria senti-la palpitante nos seus braços, quente e resoluta.

Cada célula de seu corpo estava alerta, na ansiedade da expectativa. Mal podia concentrar-se em outra coisa que não fosse a respiração dela, o leve farfalhar de sua camisola, o ruído abafado de seus passos no chão atapetado. Ao percebê-la chegar mais perto, sentou-se na cama. Ela estacou.

Os olhos habituados à penumbra azulada do quarto, contemplou-a e viu-a quase nua à sua frente. Ela estava muito bonita e também muito sedutora, coberta apenas pela seda transparente sob a qual se desenhavam os seios redondos;

Quando ela os abrigou com as mãos, num instintivo gesto de proteção, sentiu um inesperado assomo de ternura. Lily estava ali, diante de seus olhos, ao alcance de seu gesto e, naquela noite, era o bastante. Não julgava que isso fosse bastar. Mas de súbito, de maneira estranha e inquietante, sua presença ali era o bastante. "Que é isso?", pensou. "A coisa já foi tão longe assim? Além de todo controle?"

Afastou as cobertas, num convite silencioso e ela não hesitou em enfiar-se na cama, ao seu lado.

— Lily... Pensei que você não viesse.

— Você devia saber que eu viria — ela disse num suspiro.

— Eu não tinha a certeza. — Ele hesitou e disse muito baixo: — Esse momento significa tudo para mim.

Seus olhos se encontraram e Lily teve certeza, pela primeira vez, de ver nos olhos dele algo que não era só desejo. Pela primeira vez, James abandonava a postura cautelosa e abria a alma, deixava fluir as emoções que sempre reprimira.

— Beije-me — pediu-lhe.

Sem dizer palavra, ele atraiu-a para si e tomou-lhe a boca. Não foi um beijo gentil. Foi um beijo rude, sôfrego, um beijo que os amantes trocam quando seus corpos atingem o auge da paixão. Mas Lily estava preparada para tudo. Submeteu-se sem uma queixa às exigências de seus lábios duros, da língua que lhe invadia com prepotência o interior da boca, e retribuiu ao seu beijo com todo o amor que guardara para ele.

James deitou-a sobre o macio e o calor do acolchoado e tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos. Fitou-a durante um longo tempo, como se quisesse devassar-lhe a alma, depois tornou a beijá-la. Ficaram uma eternidade com as bocas e os corpos unidos.

— Quero você, Lily. Não há nada no mundo que eu queira mais.

Lily abaixou as alças da camisola e fechou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, prendendo-o.

— E eu quero você, James.

Ele estendeu a mão e acendeu o abajur para contemplar-lhe os seios arfantes. Acariciou-os até senti-los intumescidos. Beijou-os então, lambendo delicadamente os mamilos. Quando a viu contorcer-se, ondulando os quadris ao ritmo de seus lábios, soube que era isso mesmo o que ela queria. Abaixou-lhe ainda mais a camisola escorregadia e jogou as cobertas para o lado.

Lily olhou-o, através das pálpebras semicerradas. Em casa, vira-o muitas vezes de torso nu e ficara impressionada. Agora, estava francamente fascinada. Era um corpo perfeito, revelando a plena magnitude de sua virilidade. Sentiu o desejo crescer e soergueu-se, os seios à altura da boca dele.

James olhou-a antes de tornar a beijá-los. Leu tudo em seus olhos e murmurou, rouco:

— Quero tudo de você, Lily. Tudo! Você me compreende?

A respiração suspensa, ela sussurrou:

— Sim, James. Compreendo.

Ele abaixou-se, colocando a cabeça entre suas pernas abertas e beijou-a, iniciando com a língua uma lenta e quase insuportável exploração erótica. Lily caiu para trás, perdida numa tensão sensual que fazia todos os seus nervos vibrarem em sucessivas ondas de prazer.

— James! James! — gritou, erguendo os quadris num impulso, pronta para recebê-lo. — Não posso esperar!

— Você me terá, querida.

Ele empurrou-lhe as pernas para trás, e abriu-lhe com os dedos as pétalas rosadas da feminilidade. Todo o seu corpo parecia uma mola, pronta a penetrá-la. Lily guiou-lhe o membro túrgido para dentro dela, quase imobilizando-o sobre si com os braços e as pernas, e deu-se toda.

Dessa vez, fizeram amor de verdade. Levados de roldão pela torrente impetuosa do desejo, mergulhando-nos chamejantes prazeres de seu paraíso particular.

James procurou-lhe o seio com uma das mãos e sentiu-a estremecer toda, quando seus dedos apertaram delicadamente o bico.

— Agora é a minha vez — ouviu-a dizer num sussurro. No mesmo instante, as mãos dela deslizaram por suas fortes coxas, traçando um caminho prazeroso até o tufo de pêlos escuros, de onde brotava a agressiva ereção. James fechou os olhos e prendeu a respiração.

— Lily... oh, Lily...

— Gosta do que estou fazendo? — ela perguntou, os lábios cálidos descendo lentamente por sua virilha.

Nada podia ter preparado James para a onda de volúpia que o ritual erótico lhe provocava. Sentindo que a explosão estava próxima, segurou-a pela cintura e ergueu-a para cima dele.

Lily começou a ter orgasmos antes mesmo que ele a penetrasse com todo o seu peso. Sucederam-se vertiginosamente, enquanto ele a movia para cima e para baixo, cada vez mais impetuosamente, e terminaram numa explosão primitiva e selvagem, que os sacudiu a ambos.

Quando tudo serenou, ele tocou-lhe o rosto.

— Você está bem?

Ela o fitou, os olhos ainda enevoados.

— A primeira vez foi maravilhosa. Mas agora...

— Acho que tocamos o céu com a ponta dos dedos. ― Ela beijou-lhe o peito suado.

— Eu sabia que seria assim conosco. ― James sorriu.

— Sabia?

— Sabia, querido — afirmou. Depois desprendeu-se de seus braços e sentou na cama. — Acho melhor eu ir.

Ele agarrou-a pelo pulso antes que ela pusesse o pé para fora da cama.

— Ir aonde?

— Ao meu quarto.

— Não quero que vá. ― Ela suspirou, feliz.

— Quer que eu fique e durma ao seu lado? ― James sorriu, enigmático.

— Quero que fique. Quanto a dormir, não posso prometer nada.

Lily fechou os olhos e aconchegou-se ao peito dele. Sentia-se muito feliz. As horas de amor tinham sido ardentes, repletas de momentos apaixonados. O amor, se ela fosse paciente, viria com o tempo. A espera não seria fácil, mas lutaria por isso com todas as armas de que dispunha.


	10. Capítulo 10

Lily acordou aquecida por um calor delicioso, uma sensação que nunca havia experimentado antes. Demorou um pouco para compreender o que se passava e então sentiu-se no céu. Estava presa pelos braços firmes e musculosos de James, cujo corpo se colava ao dela, produzindo-lhe um imenso bem-estar. Permaneceu quieta, pensando se aquilo não era um sonho e depois acomodou-se melhor de encontro a ele.

O seu homem. Alguma coisa havia nascido entre eles naquela noite. Quando ele a possuíra, ela se sentira reviver. Num ímpeto de ternura, beijou-o no rosto.

— Está acordado, querido?

Ele riu. Se ainda estivesse dormindo, o chamado dela o despertaria. Sentiu-se subitamente vivo, como há muito não se sentia, respondeu, virando-se para ela.

― É sempre assim que as pessoas fazem amor? ― James olhou-a com ar de secreto divertimento.

— Sempre assim como?

— A noite toda.

Lily estava agora sentada na cama, os cabelos soltos sobre os ombros, os seios nus, o lençol estendido sobre as pernas. Ele soergueu-se e beijou-a.

— A noite toda, não.

Os olhos dela brilharam de felicidade.

— Estou faminta.

— Eu também. Você me deu muito trabalho esta noite.

— Vamos deixar de queixas, sim? Eu sei que você gostou.

— Mas não disto. — James apontou para os seus próprios ombros. — Mordidas.

Lily examinou as marcas com preocupação.

— Não exagere.

— Não estou exagerando. Dormi com uma pequena tigresa.

Ela enrubesceu.

— Sinto muito.

James puxou-a para si e beijou-a.

— Não sinta nada. Adorei cada minuto de nossos momentos de amor. — Ele sorriu com ternura. — E agora telefone ao restaurante.

— Vai querer alguma coisa especial?

Ele beijou-a de novo, desta vez mais demoradamente e com mais paixão. Depois pôs as pernas para fora da cama e calçou os chinelos.

— Peça o café da manhã completo. Para dois. Tenho a impressão de que vou ter que comer muito para resistir.

— Um momento. Para onde é que você vai?

— Vou tomar um bom banho — ele disse, sem tirar os olhos de cima dela.

— Ótimo. Depois vai se sentir melhor. — Lily ficou de joelhos na cama. — Mas antes chegue aqui, sim?

James aproximou-se ela passou-lhe os braços pelo pescoço e puxou-o para si. Os seus lábios eram quentes e macios.

— Agora vá tomar seu chuveiro, James.

Sem sair da cama, ela chamou o serviço de quarto e fez os pedidos. Depois tornou a enfiar-se debaixo das cobertas. O ruído da água do chuveiro chegava até ela misturado aos ruídos da cidade, enchendo-a de um estranho langor.

Estava satisfeita consigo mesma. Depois de tantas indecisões, de tantos desencontros, fizera por fim a coisa certa. Naquela noite, realizara cada uma das fantasias que devaneara com James Potter. Nunca se sentira tão feliz, tão consciente de seu próprio corpo. O que não compreendia era por que esperara tanto para se decidir...

— Lily!

O chamado urgente de James arrancou-a dos devaneios.

— Sim, querido!

— Venha cá. Rápido!

Ela saltou da cama e correu para o banheiro.

— Que é que você quer? — perguntou, enfiando a cabeça para dentro do boxe.

James agarrou-a pela cintura e puxou-a para debaixo do jato de água quente. Pôs-se a beijá-la com lábios ávidos e possessivos.

— Isto! — disse triunfante. — E isto! — tornou e continuou a dar-lhe pequenos beijos enlouquecedores na boca, no colo, na delicada concavidade entre os seios.

— Oh, James... — ela suspirou.

Ele afastou-se para olhá-la. Os bicos de seus seios estavam túrgidos e a doce pelúcia entre as pernas brilhava em minúsculos brilhantes.

― Senti sua falta.

— Foram apenas cinco minutos — fez-lhe ver Lily, toda alegre.

Apertaram-se no pequeno boxe, entre risadas e carícias.

— Eu também preciso de um chuveiro — ela justificou-se.

James apanhou o sabonete e começou a ensaboá-la devagar. Suas mãos desceram-lhe pelos mamilos e pelo umbigo até chegar aos pêlos do púbis. Ensaboou-os cuidadosamente, depois deixou que a água caísse diretamente sobre o monte de Vênus.

— Você é linda, Lily. Maravilhosa.

Ela começou a sentir seu sexo pulsar com uma força que chegava a assustá-la. Apoiou-se nele, arquejante.

— James...

Com um gemido rouco ele trouxe-a para si, pressionando o membro endurecido contra seu ventre macio.

— Sonhei com isso tantas vezes...

De um só impulso, ergueu-a e por um instante, manteve-a no ar. Automaticamente, Lily abriu as pernas, enlaçando-o pela cintura, baixando depois o corpo devagar ao encontro do dele. Quando ele a penetrou, soltou um grito de alegria e o fez penetrar mais, até a loucura, até acontecer a mesma explosão delirante que a sacudira horas antes e com ela, a renovação das mesma delícias.

Passada a febre, James a fez escorregar lentamente até o chão, mas manteve-a em seus braços até que sua respiração ofegante sossegasse lentamente. Ao erguer os olhos para ele, Lily entreviu uma expressão fugidia em seus brilhantes olhos castanhos, algo que fez o coração bater-lhe como um alucinado no peito. Amor?...

— Vamos. Estamos correndo o risco de nos afogar debaixo dessa torrente de água.

James deu-lhe a mão e ela o seguiu para fora do boxe, deixando que ele a envolvesse numa das enormes toalhas de banho. Envolveu-o em outra e pôs-se a enxugá-lo delicadamente, amorosamente.

— Estou me sentindo ótima! — declarou, cheia de entusiasmo.

James manteve-se em silêncio.

— Você é um homem especial, James Potter! Sabe disso?

Ele olhou-a ainda sem poder falar. Uma estranha sensação invadia seu coração. Um sentimento irresistível, grande demais para ser confundido com atração física. Amor! Amava Lily e essa descoberta o deixava feliz. Era a constatação mais preciosa de sua vida.

Ia confessar isso, quando houve uma batida na porta.

— Ah, o café! — ela disse com uma voz em que transparecia satisfação. — Deixe que eu vou atender.

Rapidamente, Lily enfiou-se num roupão, enrolou uma toalha em torno da cabeça e foi até a sala.

— Entre! — gritou.

O garçom entrou rolando a mesinha de café.

— Bom dia, senhora.

— Bom dia.

Lily assinou a nota, enquanto ele trabalhava, e rebuscou a bolsa em busca de uma gorjeta. Quando James chegou, a mesa já estava posta. A toalha e os guardanapos eram de linho e no centro havia uma rosa amarela num vaso de prata.

— Bonito — ele elogiou, puxando a cadeira para Lily.

— Tome o suco antes — ela aconselhou. Ele ergueu seu copo.

— A felicidade.

Lily ergueu o dela e beberam juntos.

— Café? — ela perguntou.

— Simples.

James recebeu a xícara das mãos dela. O café estava forte e quente, como ele gostava.

— Sirva-se e aproveite bem. Essas refeições matinais de hotel costumam ser fartas.

Lily ergueu as tampas e aspirou o perfume que se exalava das travessas.

— Maravilhoso!

Havia filé, salsichas e rins grelhados. E mais, ovos mexidos e panquecas, além de café, croissants, torradas e geléias.

James concordou com ela, ao mesmo tempo que se servia da segunda xícara de café.

— Não disse?

Estavam um dando comida ao outro na boca, quando tornaram a bater na porta. James levantou-se.

— Quem pode ser?

— Talvez o garçom tenha esquecido alguma coisa.

Ao abrir a porta ele teve uma surpresa. Lene e Sirius estavam diante dele com grandes sorrisos estampados no rosto. Olhou-os por um momento, sem saber o que dizer. Mas logo se recompôs. Abriu mais a porta e afastou-se um pouco para deixá-los entrar.

— Sirius. Lene. Que surpresa agradável! Entrem, por favor.

— Acabamos de deixar o hotel e pensamos em vir desejar-lhes novamente boa viagem — explico Sirius, avançando até o meio da sala.

Lily cumprimentou-o com a cabeça, dizendo:

— Mas que ótima idéia!

Lene notou seu rosto enrubescido e ficou constrangida.

— Oh, Sirius! Eu disse a você para telefonar antes. Eles ainda não terminaram de comer!

Mas Lily soube deixá-la à vontade.

— Venha sentar-se aqui ao meu lado, Lene.

Lene aproximou-se dela e inclinou o rosto para que ela a beijasse.

— Que surpresa, hein? Tenho de lhe pedir desculpas.

— Nem pense nisso!

James olhou para Sirius. Se ele estava constrangido, não dava o menor sinal disso.

— Quer tomar um café? — convidou educadamente.

— Não, obrigado. Tomei-o com o meu pessoal. Estão entusiasmados com a parceria e pensei que você gostaria de saber disso.

James procurou imprimir calor em sua voz.

— É realmente uma satisfação saber disso.

Sirius passou-lhe a maleta que tinha nas mãos.

— Aí estão os papéis que você precisa examinar. Mas não tenha pressa. Aproveite bem o fim de semana. Telefonarei para você segunda-feira.

— Ótimo.

Sirius olhou para Lily e comentou em voz baixa:

— Grande mulher. — Ele abaixou ainda mais o tom de voz. — Parece que você seguiu o meu conselho.

James sorriu, meio sem jeito.

— Ah... sim.

Lene deixou Lily e veio tomar-lhe o braço.

— Vamos, Sirius? Não podemos perder o avião.

— Oh... sim. Claro!

Quando os dois saíram, James voltou-se para Lily.

— Não acredito!

— Fiquei tão constrangida...

— E eu!

Olharam-se por um momento e depois romperam numa risada.

— Você viu a cara de Lene, quando abriu a porta? — perguntou Lily.

— Não. Estava olhando para Sirius, que olhava para você de queixo caído.

Lily riu.

— Afinal, que importância pode ter isso? Lene deve estar satisfeita. Segui os conselhos dela.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Que conselhos?

— Ela me deu alguns conselhos, quando foi jantar lá em casa. Pensei bem e resolvi segui-los.

— Você está querendo dizer que ontem à noite...

— Pois é.

— Sabe que Sirius deu-me também o mesmo tipo de conselho? Mas você tomou-me a dianteira.

— As mulheres são sempre mais rápidas do que os homens em assuntos do coração.

Como sempre, nesse particular, ela tinha toda a razão. James abriu-lhe os braços.

— Venha cá.

Lily foi correndo aninhar-se neles.

— Tenho uma grande idéia — ele anunciou. — Vamos fazer as malas...

— E voltar para casa! — ela completou. Depois, com fervor — Sim, James. Vamos voltar para casa!

* * *

Era natural que acontecesse e aconteceu. Lily mudou-se para o quarto de James. Não havia mais barreiras entre eles. Agora ela acordava nos braços dele. E era tão exclusivamente sua aquela alegria, que não poderia reparti-la com ninguém. Ele era coisa sua, parte de sua vida, de seu corpo.

Havia apenas uma pequena nuvem em seu horizonte. Pequena, mas que a impedia de atingir alegrias ainda maiores. Não contara ainda a James o que realmente acontecera na noite do acidente que levara Jeremy. Desculpava-se sempre, dizendo-se que não era necessário, ele jamais saberia. Mas isso lhe doía fundo na consciência. Ainda não se atrevera, porém sabia que, mais dia menos dia, teria que lhe dizer a verdade. Era inevitável.

Tudo era tão maravilhoso agora, mas ainda assim tão frágil... Tinha medo de que sua admissão de culpa pusesse em risco essa felicidade tão duramente conquistada e a tinha pleno direito. James poderia não compreender. Então, o que seria dela?

Sempre o amara e agora sabia que ele também a amava, embora ainda não tivesse dito nada. Mas estava disposta a esperar. Era só questão de tempo. E o que responderia, quando ele se declarasse? Diria: "Eu também te amo, James", como sempre sonhara dizer? Ou as palavras lhe ficariam presas na garganta, incapazes de transpor o amontoado de mentiras que acumulara com o correr do tempo?

Estava pensativa, quando subiu as escadas. Era sábado e deixara James dormindo mais um pouco. Ele precisava de descanso. Trabalhava demais, não se poupava. Entrou no quarto sem fazer ruído. Ele estava reclinado sobre o braço direito, com os olhos fechados. Ficou a contemplá-lo, emocionada. Um homem grande e forte, capaz de satisfazer uma mulher, como ela se sentia satisfeita.

Aproximou-se da cama silenciosamente e inclinou-se. A tentação de beijar-lhe os olhos, os cabelos, acariciá-lo, era forte. Desejava até deitar-se docemente ao seu lado e beijá-lo... Mas se conteve. Ia endireitar-se, quando ele abriu os olhos.

— Bom dia, querido — disse-lhe carinhosamente.

Sem proferir palavra, ele a agarrou pelo pulso e a fez sentar-se ao seu lado. Depois olhou-a, os olhos ainda inchados do sono, mas cheios de amor.

— Eu te amo, Lily.

Os olhos dela encheram-se repentinamente de lágrimas. Um nó fechou-lhe a garganta, prendendo-lhe as palavras. Exatamente como previra que ia acontecer. Preferiu pensar que ele não dissera nada e levantou-se.

— Vou preparar o café.

— Lily — ele chamou com suavidade. — Venha cá. ― Hesitante ela deu um passo. James soergueu-se no cotovelo e insistiu:

— Mais perto.

Ela aproximou-se lentamente.

— Que foi, Lily? — ele perguntou.

— Oh... nada.

Ele a olhou com severidade.

— Nada? Eu digo que amo você e isso é nada? Por que fugiu de mim?

Lily torceu as mãos nervosamente.

— Bem, é que...

James sentou-se na cama, deixando que o lençol lhe caísse até a cintura.

— Diga, Lily.

Ela ficou por um momento em silêncio, olhando para as próprias mãos. Então disse:

— Não posso.

Por um louco momento, ele teve medo de que ela tivesse deixado de amá-lo.

— Você não me ama, Lily?

Ela viu a mágoa espelhada em seus olhos e ficou consternada.

— Oh, James! Não é nada disso — murmurou. Depois afastou-se dele.

— Que diabo está acontecendo, Lily? — ele perguntou, francamente alarmado.

Ela virou-se, encarando-o com um estranho olhar de desespero e culpa.

— James... Há uma coisa que você precisa saber.

— Venha até aqui e diga o que é.

— Prefiro ficar aqui.

— Pois bem. Sobre o que você quer me falar?

— Jeremy.

— Pensei que já tivéssemos dito tudo o que há a dizer sobre Jeremy.

— Tudo, não. Há ainda uma coisa.

— Se isso fizer bem à sua alma, fale.

— Eu podia ter evitado o acidente que o vitimou.

James ficou subitamente impaciente.

— Não diga bobagens, Lily! Podia ter evitado de que maneira? Você não estava no carro com ele. O acidente foi provocado por um motorista embriagado.

— Não, não foi, esse é que é o problema.

— Não foi? Explique-se melhor.

— Jeremy bateu com o carro numa árvore. Estava alcoolizado.

— Que é que você está dizendo?

— A mais pura verdade. Eu sabia que ele estava alto e o deixei apanhar as chaves do carro e sair. Não devia ter deixado, mas eu estava zangada. Tínhamos discutido...

— Sobre o quê?

— A nossa vida... O fim de nosso casamento... Eu queria o divórcio.

James jogou o lençol para o lado e levantou-se. Desapareceu no closet e reapareceu pouco depois vestindo uma calça jeans. Caminhou para Lily e passou-lhe o braço pelos ombros. Ela estava tremendo. Gentilmente, levou-a para a cama e a fez sentar-se.

— E agora conte-me tudo. Do começo. ― Lily respirou fundo.

— Não estávamos mais dormindo na mesma cama. Nem no mesmo quarto. Jeremy passava a maior parte do tempo fora de casa. Tinha uma amiga.

— Amiga...

— Eu não me importava com isso. Queria de volta a minha liberdade, queria reconstruir a minha vida. E aquela noite, quando ele voltou para casa...

— Continue — estimulou-a James.

— Disse-lhe que queria o divórcio, mas ele não me levou muito a sério. Já tínhamos tido esse tipo de conversa outras vezes e eu sempre acabava desistindo. Jeremy pensou que fosse ser assim também daquela vez. — Ela o encarou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Mas eu estava decidida. Daquela vez, pretendia ir até o fim!

— E foi.

Lily fez que sim.

— Jeremy enfureceu-se, esbravejou, gritou. Enfim, teve uma de suas habituais crises de nervos. Mas, daquela vez, eu não estava disposta a ser chantageada. Ao final, ele jurou que lutaria comigo nos tribunais. Acho que não sabia o que estava dizendo. — Ela respirou fundo. — Ele agarrou as chaves do carro e saiu de casa feito um louco. Partiu guinchando os pneus. Uma hora depois, recebi um telefonema...

James inclinou-se para ela.

— Por que não nos contou nada?

— Não podia — ela murmurou, fugindo-lhe com os olhos. Depois levantou-se e foi outra vez até a janela. De lá continuou: — Sabia o que seus pais sentiam por Jeremy e achei que não devia entristecê-los ainda mais. Deixei-os acreditar que a culpa era de outro. Mas o que eu estava realmente procurando esconder deles era a culpa que me cabia pela morte de Jeremy. Eu. Eu era a única culpada. — Ela o fitou com desespero. — Eles confiavam em mim e eu falhei. Falhei com Jeremy e com toda a família dele.

James ficou um momento em silêncio, pensando no que ela dissera. Estranhamente, não estava surpreendido com essa nova versão do acidente. Tivera sempre a sensação de que havia mais coisas envolvendo a morte de seu irmão. Mas Lily não gostava de falar sobre isso e ele não insistira. O que o surpreendia era o sentimento de culpa que ela alimentava em relação a isso. Seu remorso por ter falhado com todos eles. Como se ela fosse realmente culpada pela morte de Jeremy!

Aproximou-se dela e ergueu-lhe o queixo com dois dedos.

— Olhe para mim, Lily.

— Você deve estar me odiando — ela murmurou, com um fio de voz.

— Tolinha — ele disse, envolvendo-a carinhosamente pelos ombros. — Você achava o quê? Que eu pudesse odiá-la? — Ele tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos. — Eu te amo, Lily!

— Depois de tudo o que lhe contei?

— Principalmente por tudo o que você me contou. — Ele inclinou-se e beijou-lhe os lábios. — Acha mesmo que não sabíamos quem era Jeremy? Acha que não sabíamos quanto ele dependia de você? Nós todos somos muito gratos a você, Lily!

Ela suspirou.

— Houve momentos, durante nosso casamento, em que cheguei a ter saudade da adolescência, quando podia apelar para Jeremy toda vez que precisava de ajuda e proteção. Não era mais assim. Era exatamente o contrário. Era Jeremy que precisava de mim.

— Então! Não se culpe por nada. Não sei se você podia ter impedido Jeremy de sair aquela noite. Talvez. E talvez não.

— Gostaria de poder acreditar nisso.

— Pois acredite. Eu também convivi com uma dúvida durante muitos anos. Quantas vezes não me perguntei se era justo eu ter me afastado para deixar Jeremy ficar com você. Se não teria feito melhor lutando por você, por seu amor.

— James!... Você já sentia alguma coisa por mim naquela época?

— Muito mais do que eu próprio imaginava, embora eu não desse a esse sentimento o nome de amor. Mas era algo que me torturou durante muito tempo. Queria você para mim. Desejava-a tanto que me afastei de Jeremy. Tinha ciúmes porque ele possuía a coisa que eu mais desejava no mundo. Nesse particular, ele era mais rico do que eu.

— Você sempre me pareceu tão seguro, tão confiante em si mesmo...

— Tudo isso era falso. Escondi-me atrás de uma máscara de indiferença porque não podia encarar a verdade: a de que cometi um erro, deixando que Jeremy se casasse com você. — James fez uma pausa. — A morte dele deixou o caminho livre, mas não aliviou nossas consciências. Foi isso o que tornou tão difícil a nossa reaproximação. Felizmente, em nossos corações havia algo mais forte do que a culpa que nos corroeu por tanto tempo. Havia o amor que sentíamos um pelo outro.

Quando ele inclinou-se para beijá-la, sentiu o sal das lágrimas dela em seus lábios.

— Lily, minha querida...

Sem proferir qualquer outra palavra, ele ergueu-a de um golpe e a carregou até a cama. Então, com uma ânsia que desafiava a razão, despiu-a inteiramente, peça por peça. Ficou de pé, contemplando-a, depois se ajoelhou ao lado da cama, com o rosto no mesmo plano do dela.

— Eu te amo, Lily.

Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e murmurou:

— Eu também te amo. ― Ele a beijou avidamente.

— Sempre te amarei.

Ela fechou os olhos e abraçou-o com força.

— Sempre...

— Quero que se case comigo, Lily.

— Eu também quero, James. Os olhos dele cintilaram

— E quero filhos. Uma porção deles.

Lily puxou-lhe a cabeça para o seio e o deixou sentir sua nudez.

— Lene disse que teremos de encher esses quartos vazios.

James ficou subitamente sério.

— Você me ama, Lily? Quero que me diga mais uma vez.

— James, meu bobinho!... Você ainda duvida? — Ela alisou-lhe os cabelos gentilmente. — Às vezes acho que sempre te amei.

Ele tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e beijou-a de alma leve, sabendo que ela não era mais a esposa de seu irmão. Ela lhe pertencia.

**FIM!**

* * *

Infelizmente A Esposa do Irmão chegou ao fim! Quero agradecer do fundo do coração a todos que acompanharam a fic e comentaram. Muito Obrigada! Em breve novas fics, além das continuações de Trapaça do Destino e Summer. Beijos gente e até breve.


End file.
